GTSR
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: Day 36: "Two of you will be eliminated tonight." said Mr. R "The last thing we want is to get them involved." "Did they suspect anything?" "No not yet but sooner or later they might.." What's going on inside the house? Read to find out!
1. Introduction GSGSD

**Summary: T.R.C and G.S/G.S.D crossover with the plot of PBB.Who knows what will happen inside? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN GS/GSD/T.R.C OR PBB I JUST GOT MY PLOT FROM THERE**

"Hello everyone and welcome to G.T.S.R. In this show 28 extraordinary people will be competing for the $300,000 prize. I am one of your hosts" said Ramius

"But before they get the prize they have to live in one house, TOGETHER for 50 DAYS OR MORE, depending on their skills." Said Waltfeld

"That's right1 and who knows what can happen to them inside, especially if there will be no computers." Ramius said

"No cell phones, No telephone, no outside connections, no T.V and more!!!!" Continued Waltfeld

"Well you'll just have to watch cause now its time to use our first contestant." Said Ramius

"Our first contestant in known to be the son of the former chairman of PLANTS aka Patrick Zala. He is also known as an Ace Pilot of Zaft. Who else other than Athrun Zala." Introduced Waltfeld

"Well Athrun how do you feel right now?" Asked Ramius

"Excited I guess." Replied Athrun

"Ok You may enter now." Said Waltfeld

"Now our second contestant is the Princess/Representative of Orb. She is none other than princess Cagalli Yula Atha." Said Ramius

"Well hello there PRINCESS." Said Waltfeld with a teasing tone.

"DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS EVER!!!!" Cagalli yelled in anger.

"Well ok Cagalli you may go in now." Said Ramius

"Our next participant is known as the Ultimate Coordinator, and is IDDENLY KNOWN as Cagalli's twin brother. He was also able to pilot a gundam successfully even without some training. Let's give it u for Kira Yamato." Introduced Waltfeld

"Um…Hi? And wasn't that a little too much info?" Asked Kira

"Please go in now. Our 4th contestant is known as the pink princess of PLANTS. And was the former fiancée of Athrun Zala. Let us now welcome Miss Lacus Clyne." Said Ramius

"Oh my this is quite unexpected." Said Lacus she was really shocked.

"Ya it kinda is. Now please go inside now Miss Clyne. Now our 5th contestant loves to play the piano, he is also one of the best friends of Athrun Zala. Let us all welcome Nicol Amalfi." Said Waltfeld

"Thanks I guess." He replied "Am I sure about this?" He suddenly thought.

"Please go in now Nicol" Said Ramius "Now the 6th contestant is the captain of the Vesailiuos Ship **(A/N: Sorry not sure of the** **spelling)** And is the former rival of Athrun Zala. ( When he was still a soldier of Zaft.) Yzak Joule.

"Why in the world did you describe me using Athrun? AM I ONLY HIS SHADOW?!" Yzak said angrily.

"Now you should control your temper kid. Now please get inside." advised Waltfeld "Now continuing our 7th contestant is a good friend (yeah right) of Yzak Joule and Athrun Zala. Lets all welcome Dearka Elsmen.

"Wow thanks I didn't know that I was such a good friend" Dearka said proudly.

"Um…I was being sarcastic kid." Replied Waltfeld

"Oh…." Then Dearka suddenly sees Miriallia "Hey Honey!" He said happily (A/N: hehe just like when they first met.)

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" Miriallia yelled back

"Dearka why don't you go inside, you might cause a commotion if you stay here." Suggested Ramius "Now continuing is our 8th contestant. She is the only 'red jacket' in the Vessailious team. **(A/N: Just like I said don't know the spelling sorry.)** And is rumored to be close to Yzak Joule. Let us now welcome Shiho Hanenfuss.

"WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY FOR YOU TO ANNOUNCE EVERYTHING?!?" Shiho yelled angrily ( she was mad about the Yzak part)

"Um…sorry that's what they told me to say." Ramius replied

(Shiho shrugs and walks off)

"ooookkaaaay… Now our next contestant, She is a child at heart, carefree, loving, has a kind soul and she loves the sea. (whispers) But she is afraid when the word ------ is said. Let us welcome Stellar Loussier." Announced Waltfeld **(A/N: I think most already know what the word is if you don't you'll find out in the story.)**

"Hello everyone, Good evening ." Stellar said happily

"Why hello Stellar why don't you go inside." Replied Ramius with a kind smile "Now our 10th contestant is the Ace of the Minerva. He is rumored to have feelings with Lunamaria Hawke and Stellar Loussier. Let us all welcome Shinn Asuka.

"Hmmm…Do I really have feelings for Luna?" Shinn thought as he went in.

"Now our 11th contestant loves photography and was a part of the Archangel crew. Not to mention has confused feallings for two people. Come up here Miriallia Haww." Said Waltfeld

"Who are they" Asked Ramius

"not saying" Replied Waltfeld with a grin

"What do you mean CONFUSED FEELINGS?!?" Miriallia asked confused yet angry

"Let us move on our next contestant is Miri's ex-borfriend and is a good friend of Kira Yamato. Let us welcome Tolle Koening" Said Ramius

"……Ex- Boyfriend?" Tolle thought in confusion

"Now our 13th contestant is the captain of the Minerva crew , and may have affections for Chairman Dullandal. Let us give a warm welcome to Miss Tallia Gladys." Introduced Waltfeld

"Hello, did you really have to announce all that?" Tallia asked

"Our next and 14th contestant is the girlfriend of Andrew Waltfeld a.k.a The desert tiger, and the one standing beside me now. Let us welcome Miss Aisha."

"Hello" Aisha said she walked away quickly because she was blushing.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" Waltfeld replied furiously

"Well its only fair" Replied Ramius "Now you have met the first 14 contestants to introduce to us the other 14 is Miss Oruha." **(A/N: She's the singer in Outo country in TRC the one with black hair.)**

**Authors Note: HEHE That's it the first chapter. Pls review Ill have the next chapter up soon. My friend and I both thought of this she also helped me write it. It was her request for me to post it so I hope you like it. **


	2. Introduction TRC

**Authors note: most of the characters such as Yuui are supposed to be dead but I let them live anyway and don't get confused the Fai here is the one that went on the journey. Just in case you've read the manga his real name is Yuui. I sort of interchanged it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN T.R.C/G.S/G.S.D or PBB**

"If you find the 14 people of the military extraordinary then you might also find these people interesting." Started Oruha "Now to start of let us begin introducing our first contestant from T.R.C. He is a magician from Seresu (Celes) Let us welcome the carefree spirited mage/magician Fai D. Flowright."

"Ohaiyo Oruha-san it's really nice to be here tonight." Said Fai happily

"It's good to have you here as well Fai." Oruha continued "Now moving on our second contestant is the twin brother of Fai, he also has the ability to use magic. Let us give a warm welcome to Yuui."

"Hello Oruha-san." Said Yuui

"Hello, nice to see you." She replied with a smile "Now our 3rd and 4th contestant are somewhat like twins yet their not. They are none other than Syaoran and C-Syaoran"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Waltfeld

"Well…you see its kind of a secret. Now moving on…." She continued

"Wait a minute" Stopped Syaoran "He's not my twin he's my…" (Suddenly gets hit it the shoulder by C-Syaoran)

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Syaoran asked confused

"I think she's right we should keep that a secret." he gave Syaoran the do-not-reveal-us look

"Oh…well I guess you're right. Well then we better go. Bye" then both of them soon left inside

"Ok Now moving on once again, our 5th contestant is a swordsman frim Nihon (Japan) and was banished and sent on a journey to learn the true meaning of strength. Not to mention he has quite a temper. Let's give it up for Kurogane." Introduced Oruha

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUITE A TEMPER!!?" Kurogane said angrily

"Exactly that see." Interrupted Waltfeld

"Um…please don't fight here sir." Ramius said nicely

"Aggghhhhhh!" then Kurogane walks off

"Oh my…" Said Oruha "Why don't we go to the 6th and 7th contestants. The two Mokonas Soel and Larg."

"Hello Oruha-san I heard Kuro-pon and Fai got in." Soel said happily

"That's right." Replied Oruha

"Um…..O – O" Ramius was speechless

"O – O what are those things?!?!" Asked Waltfeld

"Mokona is Mokona we are not things!" Said both Soel and Larg

""Why don't you two go inside now." Suggested Oruha

"Ok…Bye" Then the two of them left

"But…O – O what are…." Ramius was about to ask

"I will explain later but for now let us all move on to our 8th contestant. She is known as the Dimensional Witch, Time Space Witch and many more, she can grant wishes with a corresponding price. And she is known to be very powerful. Let us all welcome Yuuko." Said Oruha

"Hello Oruha. This is going to be pretty interesting." Said Yuuko with a smile

"Why hello Yuuko." Replied Oruha

"Well then I better go inside. Bye." Yuuko then left

"Well Mokona will surely be happy. Now moving on our 9th and 10 contestants are the traveling VAMPIRE TWINS who are also quite powerful and unique. Please help me welcome Subaru and Kamui."

"Hold up! DD-DID YOU JUST SAY VAMPIRES?!?!" Asked Waltfeld

"O – O ARE YOU SURE?????" Continued Ramius

"Of course I am" Assured Oruha

"Hello" Said Subaru calmly

"Aren't vampires supposed to be afraid of sunlight and onions?" said Waltfeld

"That's only a myth we are of pure breed so it doesn't really affect us." Replied Kamui

"What about the part of you sucking blood" Asked Ramius

"That is true in fact it makes us stronger." Replied Subaru

"O – O" Waltfeld and Ramius just stared

"We better go." They both leave

"Ok now for our 11th contestant he is a High Priest in the country of Clow. He is able to perform healing spells and incantations. Let us all welcome Yukito" Said Oruha

"Ohio It's a pleasure to be here." Said Yukito

"Hello Yukito. It's a pleasure to have you here as well." Replied Oruha

"Well I better go then" Yukito leaves

"Now let me please let us welcome our next contestant is a close childhood friend of Yukito he is also the king of Clow Country. Let us welcome His Highness King Touya." Introduced Oruha

"Hey look we're not in the palace so there's no use in being so respectful you can just call me Touya ok?" Said Touya

"Um... Ok if you insist Your Highness…I mean Touya." Replied Oruha

"Thank you" Then Touya Leaves

"Now lets move on our next contestant is a very kind hearted girl, she always puts others before herself and she is also the princess of Clow Country and the little sister of Touya. Let us give a warm welcome to Princess Sakura." Said Oruha

"Hello Oruha-san and please don't call me princess here just Sakura will do just fine." Sakura said with a kind smile

"Ok…Sakura." She replied "Our final contestant is the current princess of Nihon. She is a dream sear and was the one who banished Kurogane. Please help me welcome Princess Tomoyo."

"Thank you and hello to all of you." Tomoyo gave a smile

"Well that's the last of our contestants now who knows what might happen inside?" Said Oruha

"WHAT THE HECK!!!" Yelled Waltfeld

"Is there a problem?" Asked Oruha

"OF COURSE THERE IS!!!" He yelled back "I mean witches, mages, vampires, and a bunch of round fluff balls that talk?!?!??! Who are these guys anyway?!"

"Just like you said you're just going to have to watch to find out." Said Oruha with a big grin

"Um…Why don't we check what's happening inside shall we?" Suggested Ramius

**Authors Note: Well here it is hope you all like it I updated pretty quickly because I type the chapters in advance. But maybe after this I'll be able to post the next one next week. I have a lot of assignments during the weekdays, but I really promise to update atleast every week or two. Thanks for the review and pls. review again **


	3. Rules and Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Authors note: Here is chapter 3**

**Inside The House **

G.S/G.S.D cast: O – O (they were shocked)

"Now what's with the silence? Aren't we supposed to get to know each other?" Asked Yuuko

"They've been like that since I got here." Said Fai

"They must have been shocked with all the information about us." Said Syaoran

"And now they're speechless" Continued C-Syaoran

G.S/G.S.D: O – O (still in the state of shock)

**Back Outside **

"Wow seems like Kira and the others did become speechless." Said Ramius

"Why am I not surprised" Said Waltfeld "I mean who wouldn't be?"

"Well why don't we start in introducing the rules?" Suggested Oruha

"Ok then. First of all there will be no use of electronics just like mentioned earlier. Unless it is permitted." Ramius stated

"There will also be challenges and tasks that the contestants will have to complete." Continued Waltfeld

"There will also be tasks that will not permit the use of magic and any other weapon." Said Oruha

"There will also be elimination between the contestants until only one winner remains. The eviction may be done in pairs." **(A/N: don't worry it wont end so quickly because for every evicted pair there will be one replacement contestant.) Said Ramius **

"The contestant are also not allowed to leave the house unless evicted or will forfeit their position" Said Waltfeld

"There may be new contestants to enter the house to replace the old ones." Said Oruha **(A/N: hehe I wanted to put a twist with the pairings)**

"And lastly who ever breaks any of the rules will suffer a corresponding consequence." Announced Ramius

"Now lets go back inside to see how our contestants are doing. Shall we?" Suggested Waltfeld

**Inside The House **

"You know, one of you has to talk sooner or later." Said Yuui

"Some introduction this is. They can't even talk!" Said Kurogane

"Well…Um…." Started Lacus

"Yes Miss Clyne?" Asked Fai

"We were really just surprised about it. I apologize." Lacus said bowing

"Oh no. There is no need to apologize really. Kurogane please don't be so rude to them." Said Tomoyo kindly

(Shrugs) "Whatever." Kurogane got annoyed

"Um…Why don't we start from the top? My name is Kira, that's Lacus, Athrun, my sister Cagalli, Tolle, Miriallia, Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, Dearka, Miss Aisha and Miss Tallia." Introduced Kira

"You guys can just call me Milly" Said Miriallia

"Ok then let me please introduce ourselves. I'm Fai, that's Yuui, Syaoran, C-Syaoran, Subaru, Kamui, Touya, Yukito, Soel, Larg, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yuuko, and KURO-SAMA!!!" Said Fai happily

"IT'S KUROGANE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME STUPID NAMES!!!!" Kurogane yelled at him angrily

"Kuro-pon, Kuro-pon" Said Soel teasing Kurogane

"SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Kurogane

"Eh? Mokona you better stop before Kuro-rin gets mad." Said Fai

"HOW WILL THEY STOP IF YOU STERTED IT!!!!" He said in an angry tone

"So are you implying that this is my fault?" Fai asked innocently

"YES MAGE!!!" Kurogane yelled back

"Oh dear. Their fighting." Lacus said worriedly

"Well then you better get used to it." Replied Yuuko

"Hmmm?" Lacus asked with a questioning tone

"It means they always do that." Said Yuui

"And you don't mind?" Asked Kira

"You may simply say that we're used to it." Replied Syaoran

"That's it!" Kurogane pulls out his Katana "DIE MAGE!!!!"

"Wait don't say that word" Shinn said

"D-d-die? I don't want to die." Stellar suddenly freaks out.

"Oh dear" Said Sakura filled with worry

(Kurogane and Fai stops)

"She doesn't like death." Fai said in a serious tone

"And just hearing it freaks her out." Said C-Syaoran

"Now stellar its ok" Shinn comforts Stellar

"We better stop" Suggested Yuuko

"Let's not cause another commotion" Continued Touya

"Hello contestants good evening." Said someone who talked out of nowhere **(A/N: This guys name is Mr. R. My friend thought of it since we couldn't think of anything else. Clue he's from G.S.)**

"Good evening" Everyone replied

"First of all I am Mr. R and welcome to my humble home." Then he continued "Now as you all know there will be no use of any electronics or gadgets unless permitted. You will begien your tasks and challenges tomorrow but for now you can unpack in you respective rooms."

Room 1: Athrun, Touya, Kira, Syaoran, Soel, Kurogane, Shinn, Yuui and Fai

Room 2: Kamui, Larg, Yukito, Yzak, C-Syaoran, Nicol, Dearka and Tolle

Room 3: Yuuko, Tallia, Miriallia, Sakura and Shiho

Room 4: Tomoyo, Cagalli, Lacus, Stellar, Subaru and Aisha

"WHAT!!!!" Yelled Kurogane "THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING IN ONE ROOM WITH THAT FREAKY MAGE AND ANNOYING MANJU BUN!!!!!"

Kurogane's room mates: O – O

"If you don't want to stay in the room then you might as well stay outside KURO-SAMA" Fai said with a smile

"WAAAAAAA! Kuro-pi doesn't like me anymore" (Runs to … Athrun??)

"I NEVER LIKED YOU!!!" Yelled Kurogane

"Um…O – O" Was all Athrun could say at first "I've been meaning to ask what are you?" He asked Mokona

"Mokona is Mokona" Soel replied

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious." Shinn said sarcastically

"If we keep fighting like this we will never be able to unpack." Cagalli suddenly spoke

"She has a point." Said Shiho

"But we can unpack easily you know." Fai said with a grin

"You don't mean…" Said Yuui

"Yup exactly!" Continued Fai

"Ok then But you have to do it." Yuui replied

"No problem." Replied Fai "but please help me ok Syaoran?"

"I'm still not getting this." Said Yzak

"Just watch" Fai replied "Mokona my staff please" (Soel gives the staff) **(A/N: Lets imagine he still has it.)**

"Sure, Hama-Reyousen." Syaoran started while Fai used sound magic. **(A/N: If you have read the manga or watched the O.V.A the real Syaoran can kind of use magic this sort of an attacking spell but couldn't think of anything else.)**

"See now your things are right where they belong." Said Fai "alright Mokona its all yours." (Mokona swallows staff)

"You shocked everyone you know." Said Yuui

O – O was all Shinn could do

"But that's impossible." Remarked Athrun

" I thought the magic thing was a joke." said Kira

"I don't believe this" Cagalli said in shock

"Wow!" Stellar replied in amazement

"Now if Fai doesn't mind can you please cook dinner for the others" asked Mr. R

"That's a piece of cake for Fai." Said Soel

"yeah fai-san is a really good cook." Continued Syaoran

"Its no problem at all" replied Fai "Then I better start."

**Later…**

"Well enjoy your dinner and have a good night." Mr. R soon left

"This is really good" Lacus said with a smile

"You didn't use magic did you?" Asked Shinn

"Thank you and No I rarely use magic considering I rarely need it." Replied Fai

"Oh ok." Said Shinn

"I'm full." Said Athrun "Maybe now we can get some sleep"

"I agree it's really late" Said Tomoyo

(All of them soon went to bed)

**Authors note: Pls. review and I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be posted next week. Don't worry I already wrote it I'm just gonna type it. But sadly I cant use the P.C if I have school I can type but cant open the internet unless school purposes so Ill type it and post it as soon as possible. Promise.**


	4. Day 1 begins!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Day 1**

"Good Morning Fai!" Greeted Soel "You're up early."

"Of course I am, I even prepared breakfast" Replied Fai

"Oh ok I'm going to eat now." Said Soel

"Hey!" Cagalli suddenly said

"Good morning there's food on the table if you want to eat." said Fai

"Um ok thanks…Fai right?" Asked Cagalli

"That's right and your welcome." Said Fai

Athrun suddenly comes in the Dining Room

"Hey Fai, Soel." He Greeted "Um…Hey Cagalli"

"…" There was no reply

Athrun sighed "Cagalli…" He said silently

"Um…Why don't you go eat Athrun?" Suggested Fai

"Huh? Oh ok Thanks." Was all he said

"How strange…"Fai thought

"Fai why are they angry at each other?" Soel asked when he approached Fai

"Well it's a long story" Said Kira as he came in with Lacus, Yuui and Syaoran

"But their not supposed to be fighting." Said Soel

"And why is that?" Asked Lacus in a kind but questioning tone

"Because I know that they care for each other a lot." Stated Soel

"Wait." Said Kira surprised "How did you know that?" He asked

"Well how do I put this…Mokona has the ability to read the deep emotions and feelings of someone." Explained Fai

"So you're saying that he can tell the true emotions of someone deep down right?" Asked Kira

"Yup that's it. Not to mention that he's really good at it." Stated Yuui

'That's only one of my 108 secret skills." Said Soel

"108?" Asked Lacus "What are the other 107?"

"Well you see there are too many of them for us to state; even we don't know all of them." Said Syaoran "Um going back would you mind telling us what's wrong with Athrun and Cagalli? Maybe we can help."

"Its really complicated." Replied Kira

"Do enlighten me." Said Yuui

"Well it kind of started before the start of the second war. Things were going ok between them, Athrun was even Cagalli's bodyguard, but when the second war came Athrun told Cagalli that he had to go back to PLANTS to ask help from Chairman Dullandal. He said that the chairman might be able to be the person to help stop the war. Before he left he gave Cagalli a ring saying that he will come back. When he left a few days later Cagalli encountered a huge problem in Orb. The Seiran's said that they have to side with the Atlantic Federation and that she had to marry Yuuna Roma Seiran. Of course if she does this it means declaring war against ZAFT. So she went against it but soon I got a note from her along with the ring Athrun gave her telling me that she was going to do it. So at the day of the wedding I took her away so it was never done But Athrun found out about the wedding anyway. Soon Athrun found the true intentions of the Chairman and escaped along with someone named Meyrin Hawke and they went with us. Of course he was able to see Cagalli again although if our guesses are correct Meyrin likes Athrun. So you can guess what happened after that." Kira soon ended his story

"Wow that was long. But why would Cagalli say yes to marrying Yuuna?" Asked Fai

"Cagalli felt like it was her duty to her country." Said Lacus

"Hey why don't we continue this conversation later the others might be done already." suggested Yuui and they alls soon went to the others.

"Good Morning everyone today will be the start of your first challenge." Said Mr. R "The title of the Challenge is Cooking for Charity. It means what ever you cook will go to the poor. Now you will be paired up for this task. The pairs are:

Pair 1: Athrun & Cagalli

Pair 2: Kira & Lacus

Pair 3: Yzak & Shiho

Pair 4: Dearka & Tolle

Pair 5: Miriallia & Nicol

Pair 6: Tallia & Aisha

Pair 7: Shinn & Stellar

Pair 8: Syaoran & Sakura

Pair 9: C-Syaoran & Yuuko

Pair 10: Soel & Larg

Pair 11: Touya & Yukito

Pair 12: Kurogane & Tomoyo

Pair 13: Subaru & Kamui

"Why do I have to be paired up with Zala!? Can't I just be paired with Kira?" Asked Cagalli

"Umm…Sorry he's taken." Replied Mr. R

"By the way why aren't Fai and Yuui included?" Asked Larg

"Well to start Fai and Yuui can already cook really well. Secondly I have a special task for them today." Said Mr. R

"If you don't mind me asking what's so bad about being paired up with Athrun?" Asked C-Syaoran

"The reason is personal!" Cagalli replied

"Can we forfeit?" Kamui suddenly asked

"And why is that?" Asked Mr. R

"We don't really cook that much." Said Subaru

"Then how the heck do you two survive?" Asked Yzak

"We just take the blood of our prey." Replied Kamui

"They're vampires remember?" said Yuuko

"Not to mention it makes them more powerful." Continued Yuui

G.S/G.S.D: O – O Backs away slowly

"Please stop scaring the others now you have until tonight to finish your challenge. You may start as soon as I leave good luck contestants. O and I would like to see Fai and Yuui in the R.O.C please. Thank you bye**. (A/N: R.O.C is Room of Confession couldn't think of anything else.)**

"Well we better go." Said Fai

**Outside **

"What's this it seems like Mr. R has something to tell Yuui and Fai?" Said Oruha

"It's just the start of day 1 and things are already getting exciting." Said Ramius

"Lets go see what's in stored for them in the R.O.C." Said Waltfeld

**Inside in the R.O.C**

"Is there a problem sir? Asked Fai

"Well as you can see Athrun and Cagalli are not in good terms." Said Mr. R

"Yeah we noticed that." Replied Yuui

"Well your task is to help them. you will talk to them about it and help them get along. Fai will talk to Cagalli while Yuui will talk to Athrun." Said Mr. R

"I would be happy to but what are we supposed to say?" Asked Fai

"Well earlier today I got news that Athrun was voted to be the next Chairman of plants. Problem is he declined the position. That's the only information I can give you no one else should know that this is your task. Now you are dismissed." Said Mr. R

Fai went to search for Cagalli and found her sitting in the garden bench

"Hey there aren't you supposed to be working with Athrun?" asked Fai

"I don't really want to." came her reply

"You know Mr. R told us that he was voted to be the next chairman of PLANTS." Said Fai

"Great he must be really happy." Said Cagalli while looking at the floor.

"You see the thing is he declined the position." Sad Fai

"Huh??" Cagalli said confused

"Yup he didn't take it. You know he really cares about you." Fai repeated

"H-how do you know? He's done so much to me I can't take it anymore. It's all my fault if I didn't try to marry Yuuna…" She was starting to cry

"Don't keep on blaming yourself. You did what you thought was best for your country didn't you? But don't always put your country before your happiness I mean Orb is not going to get destroyed if you take a few days off will it?" Fai said with a smile

"….." Then she stood up and wiped her tears. "Fai."

"Hm?" He said

"Thanks." Said Cagalli

"Anytime" Said Fai with a kind smile

With Yuui and Athrun

"Hello Athrun" Said Yuui

"Huh Oh hey" Came his reply

"Need help? I know about you and Cagalli." Said Yuui

"Oh. Did she tell you about it?" Asked Athrun

"Well no. It was pretty obvious with the way you treated each other." Replied Yuui

"Oh…I nave meant to hurt her Its just when I found out about her marriage with Yuuna…I guess I was hurt." Said Athrun

"You know I'm sure she will understand if you explain this to her." Said Yuui

"Yeah if she ever gives me a chance." Said Athrun

"Trust me I'm sure she will." Said Yuui

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Athrun

"I have my ways." Was Yuui's reply

"You know you and Fai are really alike." Said Athrun

"We are twins remember." Replied Yuui "Now you might want to go and find her." With that Athrun left.

Later Athrun and Cagalli bumped into each other

"I have something to tell you" They both said

"You go first." Said Cagalli

"Look Cagalli I'm sorry I don't have feelings for Meyrin ok." Athrun said

"I'm the one whose supposed to apologize Athrun. I…" Cagalli was about to continue when she was suddenly hugged…by Athrun

"Look lets just stop fighting ok?" He said

"A-Athrun I…" She couldn't speak she was blushing

"Well look who we have here." Said Fai

'Looks like everything worked out after all." Continued Yuui

Athrun and Cagalli let go of each other blushing while Fai and Yuui just let out a laugh

**Later that night**

"Now the winners for the challenge are Aisha & Tallia, Kira & Lacus and Sakura & Syaoran. Now since Athrun and Cagalli failed to participate they will be in charge of daily meals until the first eviction night now Good night and see you tomorrow" Then Mr. R left.

**Authors Note: There you have it Day 1 hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter Ill post it ASAP. Pls. REVIEW. By the way thanks to AsuCagafan and AsuCaga01. Oh and to answer the question Soel is the white Mokona and Larg is the black one and I'm not so sure if Mokona is a boy or a girl either. Thanks again**


	5. Dancing with A Twist practice day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

Day 2

While the others were eating breakfast….

"Soel and Larg please proceed to the R.O.C." Mr. R said

**In the R.O.C**

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Soel

"Of course not." Assured Mr. R "I just have a task for you to complete for today. There will be a challenge for all the contestants for tomorrow. Both of you will be in charge of it that's why you will be exempted from the challenge. For now you are to inform the rest of the contestants that they will have the whole day to practice for the challenge tomorrow called…"

**With the others**

"The challenge is called 'Ballroom Dancing with a Twist.'" Said Soel

"What do you mean with a twist?" Asked Shinn

"It's because the pairs are…

Pair 1: Athrun & Cagalli

Pair 2: Kira & Lacus

Pair 3: Shinn & Stellar

Pair 4: Miriallia & Nicol

Pair 5: Sakura & Syaoran

Pair 6: Yuuko & C-Syaoran

Pair 7: Yzak & Shiho

Pair 8: Subaru & Kamui

Pair 9: Tomoyo & Kurogane

Pair 10: Fai & Yuui

"What?????" Fai said

"Excuse me?" Continued Yuui

"Just kidding!" Replied Soel "Fai will be paired up with Miss Aisha and Yuui will be with Miss Tallia."

"Now Pair 12 will be Dearka and Tolle." Said Larg

"Very funny you little fluff ball now can you tell me whose my real partner?" Dearka said

"He's not joking you know." Mr. R suddenly said

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!!" Dearka suddenly yelled

"I can't be paired up with him!!!" Protested Tolle

"O – O" Was the only reaction of the rest

"It's only fair because the final pair is Touya and Yukito." Said Mr. R

"Oh great." Said Touya sarcastically

All Yukito did was sigh

"Yeah but…" Dearka was about to say something

"No more protests Dearka you all have the whole day to practice before the challenge tomorrow. Ok you may begin as soon as possible." Said Mr. R

"But this is Ballroom dancing and I can't hold this guy in the waist!" Protested Dearka again

"Whoever said I would even want to touch you." Yelled Tolle

"Who asked you?" Dearka barked back

"Now please stop fighting. And good luck everyone." Said Mr. R

"Well you guys better start practicing." Advised Soel

"Yup because we have to set things up for tomorrow see you." Said Larg

And thus the practicing began

**-Athrun & Cagalli-**

"Shall we begin?" Asked Athrun

"Uh…Sure" Said Cagalli, she was very nervous about the idea of dancing with Athrun

"Um Cagalli are you ok cause you've been shaking this whole time?" Athrun asked worriedly

"No I'm fine really." she was still shaking

"Oh…Ok" But he was still unsure

**-Kira & Lacus-**

"Lacus do you know how to ballroom dance?" Asked Kira

"A little bit. Why are you asking Kira?" She asked kindly

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me." Asked Kira shyly

She giggled "Of course Kira I'd be happy to" Then she started teaching Kira the steps and the position

**-Syaoran & Sakura-**

"May I have this dance Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked politely

"I would love to Syaoran." Said Sakura

"Shall we begin?" Said Syaoran

"Of course." Said Sakura

**-Miriallia & Nicol-**

"So do you want to give it a try?" Asked Nicol

"Um… sure no problem." Said Miriallia

"Come on." Said Nicol

**-Yuuko & C-Syaoran-**

"So what do we do now Yuuko-san?" Asked C-Syaoran

"Look let's just get this whole thing over with." Said Yuuko

"Agreed!" Replied Syaoran

**-Shiho & Yzak-**

"Can't you lead better than this?" Asked Shiho

"If you keep complaining why don't you try and lead." Said Yzak annoyed

Suddenly Yzak steps on Shiho

"That hurt Joule be careful will you." Shiho said angrily

"Stop complaining Hanenfuss and be quiet." Yzak barked back

**-Subaru & Kamui-**

"I don't know how much longer I can take." said Kamui

"Just a little more Kamui." Encouraged Subaru

"This is just really not my thing." Kamui continued

"Please at least try to bear with it a little longer." Said Subaru

"Alright let's just get this over with." Said Kamui

**-Tomoyo & Kurogane-**

"Please Kurogane you have to be the one to lead." Explained Tomoyo

"Alright already sheesh it's not like I wanted this challenge." Replied Kurogane

"Are you saying you don't want me as you partner?" She asked teary eyed

"Ok Ok already just stop looking at me like that." He replied

**-Shinn & Stellar-**

"Come on Shinn it looks like fun." Said Stellar with a smile

"Um ok Stellar." He replied

**-Fai & Aisha-**

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely

"Of course." replied Aisha

"Won't Mr. Waltfeld get mad at me for this?" He asked with a light smile

Aisha couldn't help but giggle "Well…"

**Outside**

"You're not jealous are you" Teased Ramius

"OF COURSE NOT WHY SHOULD I BE!" Yelled Waltfeld

Oruha just giggled "Now you don't have to be Fai is still pretty young you know don't be such a child"

Back Inside

**-Yuui & Tallia-**

"May I have this dance ma'am?" Asked Yuui

"Yes you may." Said Tallia

"Thank you." Yuui Replied

**-Touya & Yukito- **

"Ughh! I am so not comfortable with this." Exclaimed Touya

"Well it's not like we have a say to this do we?" Pointed out Yukito

"I know but of all the challenges why did it have to be this." Said Touya

"Like I said we can't complain lets just show them that we can cooperate better than those two." Looks at Dearka and Tolle

**-Dearka & Tolle-**

"Man this is sooo annoying." Complained Dearka

"Oh shut up! You think I like this?!" Exclaimed Tolle

For the rest of the day they did nothing but argue so instead of practicing like the others they just fought.

**Authors note: Hey I'm done with Day 2 so please review on it. Thanks for all the reviews lately he he I really thank you guys. Tell me what you think ok? **


	6. Dancing with A TwistThe Challenge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

Day 3

It starts off with the guys changing in their room and the girls changing in their room.

**With the Guys **

"Hey Athrun have you ever seen Cagalli in a dress?" asked Kira

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Said Athrun

"Oh Nothing" Said Kira with a huge grin "Just avoid staring ok."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Athrun kind of confused

"Well you'll find out soon enough." Replied Kira

"Man this is annoying." Yzak's voice was heard

"Tell me about it." Dearka agreed with him

"Well let's get ready. The girls are almost done." said Fai

**In the Girls Room**

"I HATE THIS!!!!" Yelled Cagalli

"If you keep complaining then why did you even agree to do it?" Asked Shiho

"Isn't it obvious she's doing because of Athrun." Said Miriallia with a smile

"Awww that's just so sweet." exclaimed Tomoyo

"Stop patronizing me! And I am not doing it because of Zala." She was getting annoyed but she was blushing

"Yes you are Cagalli." Supported Lacus

"Look just stop it already." She said in a fiery tone

"OH ALRIGHT" Said Everyone disappointed

A few hours later…

"Hello everyone today is the day of the challenge 'Ballroom Dancing with a Twist.'" Said Soel

"Now let us introduce to you our judges." Said Larg "The first judge is none other than the head of this house Mr. R."

"Our next judge is one of the hosts of the game she is none other than Ms. Marrue Ramius." Introduced Soel

"The next judge is another host of the show let us welcome Mr. Andrew Waltfeld." Continued Larg

"This next judge is the final host of the show let's give it up for Ms. Oruha" Said Soel

"Now the last judge for today is a guest judge and the Chairman of PLANTS let's give a warm welcome to Chairman Dullandal." Said Larg.

"Now that you've met the judges lets welcome the first pair to start off for today Mr. Athrun Zala and Princess Cagalli Yula Atha." Introduced Soel

After Athrun and Cagalli finished their performance

"Wow they were really good." Complimented Soel

"Yeah I agree lets see what the judges think." said Larg

"What a great start. That was a job well done." said Mr. R

"Thank you." said Athrun

"That was a wonderful performance." Said Ramius

"Th-Thank Y-You." said Cagalli she was staggering and blushing because Athrun was still holding her hand

"Really nice, I'm impressed." Said Waltfeld

"I agree that was a good performance." Agreed Oruha

"Wow, I never expected that from you Athrun." Dullandal said with a smile

"Me neither." was Ahrun's reply

"Thank you very much for that performance…" Larg was still speaking

**Back stage **

"Cagalli that was great." Exclaimed Lacus

"You know I couldn't help but notice that you kept on blushing." Said Kira with a smile

"KIRA!" Yelled Athrun

"Hey I was just kidding. Got to go were next." said Kira

**Back to the Stage**

"Now moving on our next pair is none other than Ms. Lacus Clyne and Mr. Kira Yamato." continued Larg

As Kira and Lacus finished

"They are pretty good as well." said Soel

'Well judges what do you think?" asked Larg

"That was a great performance." Said Mr. R

"Thank you sir." said Kira

"As expected from you Lacus." said Ramius

"Thank you very much." replied Lacus

"You know I didn't know you had it in you kid." Said Waltfeld

"Neither did I." Said Kira with a laugh

"That was truly a good performance." Complimented Oruha

"As expected from the Ultimate Coordinator." said Dullandal

As Kira and Lacus left…

"Nice going Kira." Said Athrun

"Thanks Athrun." He replied

"Our next contestants are Ms. Stellar Lousier and Mr. Shinn Asuka." Said Soel

As Stellar and Shinn ended their performance

"Now judges what can you say about that?" Asked Larg

"That was really good don't you think?" Mr. R asked

"I agree with you sir." said Oruha

"They make a pretty good team." said Ramius

"Yup I also agree to that." said Waltfeld

"They sure do." said Dullandal

"Thank you." Said Shinn

'Thank you so much." said Stellar

"Ok, now our next pair is Ms. Miriallia Haww and Mr. Nicol Amalfi." Introduced Larg

As they finished

"You both did very well." Said Ramius

"That was really impressive." Said Mr. R

"I really liked your performance." Said Oruha

"I'd have to say that was a really good performance." Said Dullandal

"Good job!" Said Waltfeld

"Now let us all welcome Syaoran and Princess Sakura." Said Soel

As the finished

"That was very impressive." said Dullandal

"I strongly agree with you." said Ramius

"You both did well despite your age." Said Mr. R

"You're younger than the rest but you did well today." Said Waltfeld

"Well done Syaoran and Sakura." Said Oruha

"Thank you." Said Syaoran

"Our next performers are none other than Yuuko and C-Syaoran." Said Larg

"Yay! Yuuko." cheered Soel

When they were done

"Now that was fun to watch." Sad Oruha with a smile

"Not bad despite the height difference." said Mr. R

"That was fun to watch indeed." Chuckled Ramius

"That was a pretty nice performance." Said Waltfeld

"That wasn't half bad." said Dullandal

"Finally its over." Thanked Yuuko

"Next up we have Ms. Shiho Hanenfuss and Mr. Yzak Joule." said Soel

"Well this is going to be interesting." Said Mr. R

As Yzak and Shiho were done

"Judges please evaluate." said Larg

"That truly was interesting." said Mr. R

"Not bad." said Waltfeld

"Good work Yzak." said Ramius

"You two look nice dancing together." said Oruha

"Wow, not bad." Said Dullandal

"Now our next contestants are the vampire twins Subaru and Kamui." Introduced Larg

As the twins finished their dance

"You were a bit uncomfortable." said Dullandal

"Yes I was." Admitted Kamui

"It was good enough." Said Mr. R

"It was ok." said Oruha

"You could have done a lot better." said Ramius

"Yup I agree." Said Waltfeld

"Yes we expected this. Thank You." Said Subaru

"Now we welcome Princess Tomoyo and Kurogane." Said Soel

When they were done

"As expected from you Tomoyo-hime." said Oruha

"Wow you were good." Said Waltfeld

"That was great." said Mr. R

"That was a great performance." said Ramius

"I enjoyed that." Said Dullandal

"Now let us welcome Touya and Yukito." Said Larg

After they performed

"O – O" That was the first reaction

"Oh come on you guys were the ones who paired us up like this." Said Touya

'Um…sorry but you two did a good job even with that kind of pairing." Complimented Mr. R

"It seems that you two cooperate well with each other." Said Ramius

"You had good partnership." Said Dullandal

"That was well done." said Oruha

"You boys sure know how to dance." said Waltfeld with a laugh

"Now let us all welcome Mr. Fai D. Flowright with his partner Ms. Aisha." Said Soel

"For two people who hardly know each other you two did very well." said Mr. R

"Yes I highly agree." said Oruha

"That was really good." said Dullandal.

"Jealous?" Ramius asked Waltfeld in a teasing tone

"NO WHY SHOULD I BE?!?" replied Waltfeld

"Just to let you know sir I did this because of the challenge and nothing more." said Fai in assurance while Aisha was blushing.

"Now the second to the last pair Yuui and Ms. Tallia Gladys." Said Larg

After the performance

"Are you jealous that she's with Yuui?" Mr. R asked Dullandal in a teasing voice

"What? I beg your pardon sir?" Yuui asked shocked but politely

"SIR!!!" Tallia yelled

"I'm over it already!!!!" Said Dullandal

"Your hurting her feelings you know." Said Ramius

"Um…Please do comment on the PERFORMANCE." He said the word performance a little louder

"Oh I say it was good." Said Waltfeld

"I agree." said Oruha

"Thank you." Said Yuui

"Now time to welcome our last and oddest pair Dearka Elsman and Tolle Koening." said Soel

"O – O" Again that was all the judges could say

"What do you mean oddest pair you guys were the ones who did this!" Yelled Dearka

"Who ever said I wanted to be paired with him." Said Tolle

And both of them started quarrelling so their performance was…

"That was horrible no let me rephrase that, It was devastating." said Mr. R

"Ouch! That was bad!" said Ramius

"O – O" Waltfeld couldn't put it into words

Oruha had no comment

"That was the worst performance I had ever seen." said Dullandal

"Now let us bring out all the contestants." Said Larg

"Now the winner for third place is Kira & Lacus. 2nd is Syaoran & Sakura and finally First is Athrun & Cagalli. Congratulations." said Mr. R

"Alright we did it" said Kira

"We did it Syaoran!' exclaimed Sakura

"We Won?" Asked Athrun

'Seriously?" Asked Cagalli

"We will talk again tomorrow for now you may rest and once again congratulations to all." And Mr. R bid goodbye.

**Authors note: Wow finally I'm done this is my longest so far so I hope you guys like it. Please review. Well my next update will be next week.**


	7. Forced Labor A Challenge or a Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN G.S/G.S.D/P.B.B**

**Day 4**

"Good Morning contestants." Greeted Mr. R "Today in payment for Dearka and Tolle's horrible performance yesterday they will do a task called 'Forced Labor."

"WHAT!" yelled Tolle

"Well in payment for that performance you two will be in charge of all the house work for the whole day. And to be able to do this successfully you two will have to learn to cooperate with each other. Now you may start with your task as soon as you are ready." said Mr. R

"No Way am I cooperating with you!" said Dearka

"Same here!" Said Tolle

"Now we can totally predict the outcome of this task." Sad Yuui as he watched Dearka and Tolle yell at each other

"Those two are so dead." said Yzak

"They'll never be able to cooperate with each other." said Athrun

"Now what?" asked Stellar

"It's a good thing we were in charge in preparing the daily meals for the rest of the week." said Athrun with a little laugh. (**A/N: refer to day 1.)**

"Yeah or else we might have eaten something burnt by now." said Cagalli as the others also let out a laugh

"I'll go call Dearka and Tolle to eat." said Lacus

So Lacus went to talk to Dearka and Tolle

"Um…Dearka, Tolle why don't we go and eat some breakfast first?" said Lacus kindly

"FINE!" They both yelled angrily

"Okaaaay…this is going to be a long day." said Shinn with a sigh

After they ate breakfast

"Well I suggest you start cleaning and washing the dishes. It is your task." said Fai

"No Way! Not with this guy!" yelled Dearka

"Same Here!" said Tolle

"You have to do the assigned task. Not unless of course you want to be eliminated do you?" said Mr. R

"Alright already!" yelled Dearka "Just stay away from me."

"Fine by me." then Tolle walked off.

**Outside**

"Well what do you think is going to happen to those two?" asked Ramius

"I'm going to agree with Yzak, those two are so dead." said Waltfeld

"Why don't we watch and see what happens?" suggested Oruha

**Back Inside**

"Man! They're still fighting." Complained Shiho

They hear Dearka and Tolle still yelling at each other…

"If you don't mind me asking, why do they have such a big grudge on each other?" asked Subaru

"Well I think it's because of Miriallia." said Kira

"What about her?" asked Subaru

"Well I think they both like her." explained Kira

"Are you implying that this is all my fault?!?" asked Miriallia angrily

"Of course not Miriallia." said Lacus kindly

"It's just that they are fighting because they both like you." stated Tomoyo

"Wow! That's so sweet!!!" said Soel

"SWEET???? They've been fighting for hours!" yelled Kurogane

"This is going to last all day!" said Kamui with a sigh

And sadly to their despair the fighting and nagging did last

**Lunch**

"We can't do a thing right because of you!" yelled Dearka at Tolle

"How is this supposed to be MY fault?!?" barked back Tolle

They were washing dishes and Tolle accidentally hit Dearka and the plate he was holding dropped and broke.

"Oh great thanks alot now we just broke something." yelled Dearka

"It's not my fault that you're so clumsy now is it?" said Tolle

"WHAT!!! WHAY YOU…"

And they start fighting again (why am I not surprised…)

"I'm going to get a headache." moaned Touya

"This is getting quite annoying." said Yukito

"Ohhh boy." moaned Yuuko

"Someone make them stop!!!!" yelled Cagalli

"SHUT UP ALREADY DEARKA!!!!!!" yelled Yzak

But even that had no effect either

**That evening…**

"Finally a few hours left and this whole thing will end." said Athrun "Hang in there Athrun you can make it just a little longer." He thought.

"Can't you do better than this!!!!" they heared Tolle yell.

"Oh look whose talking…" said Dearka

They kept going on and on and on…. It was driving the others crazy

"Here they go again." said Aisha

"Thankfully it's almost over." sighed Tallia

"Agreed, but I don't know how much more I can take." said Aisha

"Their bickering is driving me nuts." said C-Syaoran

Sakura just sighed

"Maybe Miriallia-san can do something to make them stop." suggested Larg

"What? Why me?" asked Miriallia curiously

"Well they mainly fighting because of you." said Yuuko

"Oh alright I'll try." said Miriallia

So Miriallia went to see Dearka and Tolle

"BOTH OF YOU KEEP QUIET!!!" She yelled

"But Miri…" Tolle was about to protest

"No but's if you two are so mad at each other do us all a favor and fight somewhere else." said Miriallia

"He started it." said Dearka

"Look Dearka I don't care who ever started it." said Miriallia

"Please you two should just stop fighting. It's driving everybody crazy." suggested Aisha

"Didn't it ever occur that if you two stopped fighting both of you could've accomplished this task way much easier." said Fai

"Not to mention you could've avoided breaking any dishes?" Continued Yuui

"Why don't you two try putting aside your anger towards one another and perform the given task peacefully." said Tomoyo

"But it's so late how would we be able to fix everything on time?" asked Tolle

"You should try it, I mean you've got nothing to loose." said Shiho

"And remember it's not to late for anything." said Tallia

"Well I guess we could give it a shot." said Dearka

And so both of them started to do their work and fixing all of their mess

"Finally I don't know how much longer I could have taken all of the yelling!" exclaimed Cagalli

"Too much for you to take PRINCESS?" asked Athrun

"What…wait a minute I told you never to call me that." yelled Cagalli

Athrun chuckled "I was just joking."

"If you ever call me that I'm going to…" she was about to protest

Then Athrun suddenly pulls her into a hug

"Look I'm sorry ok." He said kindly

"A-Athrun…" she said while blushing madly

"Come on lets go get some sleep." He said sweetly

**-With Syaoran and Sakura-**

Syaoran saw Sakura sleeping but she was shivering

"Here you go hime." then he put a blanket over Sakura

"Thank you Syaoran." said Sakura softly

"Your welcome." and he held her hand

**-With Kira and Lacus-**

"I'm glad that it's over." she was leaning on Kira's shoulder

"Yeah their yelling was driving everyone crazy." said Kira

Lacus giggled "Well now that it's over we can finally get some sleep."

"Yeah good night Lacus." said Kira

"Good night Kira sweet dreams." then Kira hugs her

**Authors Note: There you have it. Tell me what you think ok. And please review thanks. typing the next chapter.**


	8. Special Guest and Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS.**

**Day 5**

**Outside **

"Well at least the day of fighting is finally over." said Ramius

"Well now they have to be ready and prepare." said Waltfeld

"That's right because tomorrow will be the first elimination night." said Oruha

"Who knows who will be evicted let's watch to find out." said Waltfeld

**Inside:**

"Good morning contestants." greeted Mr. R "Today I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you'll be having a special guest today. The bad news is that tomorrow two of you will be evicted (one pair)."

"Wow that is bad." stated Kira

"May I ask who the special guest is?" asked Lacus

"You'll find out later, bye for now." said Mr. R

"Looks like were going to loose someone." said Fai

"Not unless the contestants that leave will get replaced." sated Yuui

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Shinn

"It's stated in the rules that once a contestant leaves he/she may still be replaced by another contestant." stated Yuui

"Oh so your saying that once a pair is evicted they could still be replaced afterwards right." said Nicol

"Yup that's exactly it." said Yuui

"I'm still curious about who the special guest will be." said Athrun

"I'm much more worried on who might get evicted tomorrow." said Tomoyo

**Later that day…**

"Contestants please welcome your first guest." said Mr. R

"Hey!" greeted Rey

"Rey! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Shinn he was happy to see his friend again

"I got invited to be your special guest Shinn." said Rey

"I'm so glad that you're here." said Shinn

"So Shinn would you mind introducing me to your new friends?" asked Rey

"Huh? Oh sure. You already know Athrun, Kira and Ms. Clyne right. So those guys are Nicol, Dearka, Miriallia, Tolle, Stellar and Ms. Aisha, and the others are Fai, Yuui, Kurogane, Soel, Larg, Yuuko, Syaoran, Sakura, C-Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, Subaru, Kamui, and Princess Tomoyo." introduced Shinn

"Wow, and of course I also know Ms. Tallia Gladys, Ms. Shiho Hanenfuss and Captain Yzak Joule and Princess Cagalli Yula Atha. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Rey

"The pleasure is ours." said Fai

"It's nice to meet you sir." said Tomoyo

"Please do call me Rey. Now Shinn I'm glad you settled things with Miss. Cagalli." said Rey

"Um…yeah, anyway Rey what brings you here?" asked Shinn

"Well you see Mr. R told me to help you guys have some fun so that you guys can relax a little before elimination night." explained Rey.

"Well do you have anything in mind?" asked Yuuko

"I was thinking of laying a game with everyone." said Rey

"What kind of game?" asked Larg

"A nice game of Truth or Dare." said Rey

"Sounds like fun." said Shiho

"Alright then we will be divided into two (T.R.C vs. G.S.D) so wherever the bottle points to that person will get a truth or dare from the opposing team." explained Rey

"Ok then let's begin." said C-Syaoran

So then they began to play. The first spin pointed to Cagalli

"Dare me." said Cagalli

"Alright then as you wish, we dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the day." said Touya with a grin.

"WHAAAAAT!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" yelled Cagalli

"Seeing as you're not the type of princess who loves to wear dresses that would be the perfect dare." said Yukito

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!" she yelled back

"It's a dare princess you have no other choice." said Rey

"Aghh!" she went to her room to change and soon came back "There! Are you happy?"

"O o O" Athrun's jaw dropped

"Wow she looks really nice." commented Soel

"You…you look like a girl" said Kira he was too dumbstruck to watch what he was saying

"What did you say?!" asked Cagalli angrily

"Somebody stop Zala from staring

"O o O" Athrun was still shocked

Well moving on the next spin pointed to Subaru

"Dare." was all she said

"I dare you to suck Athrun's blood." said Yzak with a grin

Athrun suddenly went back to reality "What?! Why me??"

"So you'd stop staring." said Yzak

"Sorry Yzak but that's illegal" said Rey

Then they saw that Subaru was about to bite Athrun

"Subaru please stop." said Rey "Let's just move on."

The next one was Sakura

"I choose truth." said Sakura

"Ok then who would you choose Syaoran or C-Syaoran?" asked Dearka as he grinned

"Ouch!" said Yuui

"Wait a minute isn't that personal!" said Syaoran

"Well…they're both my friend so…"

"She's saying that she can't choose between them." Fai backed her up

"Oh come on all she has to do is choose." said Dearka

"Hime…" C-Syaoran said with a sigh

"Look Dearka stop teasing her already besides she already said she can't choose." said Rey

Shinn was the next victim

"Normally I would choose dare but I'll take truth for now." said Shinn

"Ok Shinn who would you pick between Stellar and Lunamaria." asked Soel

"Well…hey how did you know about Luna?" Shinn asked

"He has his ways." said Fai

"Shinn you don't have to…" Stellar was about to protest when…

"I'll choose Stellar." said Shinn (A/N: I figured that if Stellar never died Shinn wouldn't fall for Luna right?)

"Shinn…" Stellar said shocked

"Wow he was sure direct to the point." stated Kurogane

They played and of course got to know each other better until Rey had to leave

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys thanks for everything." said Rey

"Anytime Rey come back soon." said Shinn

"I will if I get the chance and Cagalli you can take the dress off and change now." said Rey

"Yes finally!!!" said Cagalli

"But you know the dress really suits you." said Rey "Anyway it was nice meeting all of you good night everyone and good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Rey, you take care too." said Athrun

"We really enjoyed." said Fai

"No big deal well see you guys. Bye" And with that Rey left the house

**Outside**

"Well now that the fun is over they have one more thing to worry about." said Ramius

"And it's none other than the elimination tomorrow." continued Waltfeld

"Who will go and who will remain and who will go find out tomorrow on G.T.S.R." finished Oruha

**Authors Note: Well I hope that you guys liked it. Please review on this and tell me what you think ok. Thanks I'll try to update tomorrow since it's a holiday. **


	9. First Elimination Night

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Authors Note: I got the story of Fai and Yuui's past from the T.R.C manga. I just twisted it a little. Hope you like it.**

**Day 6**

**Outside**

"Well tonight is the night of the first elimination." said Ramius

"And later we will find out who will be the first pair to go home." said Waltfeld

"Let's watch and see how our contestants are going to deal with the pressure today." said Oruha

**Inside: The Dinning Room (Breakfast)**

"I wonder whose going to get evicted today." wondered Soel

"It's kind of scary when you think about it though, the elimination is tonight." said Tomoyo

"That means we only have a few hours left to relax." said Lacus

"I'm wondering if there would be any contestants." said Shiho

"I guess we will find out soon enough." said Fai

After eating Fai, Yuui, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli went somewhere to have a little talk

"So Fai and Yuui if you don't mind me asking what's it like to be a magician and to be able to use magic?" asked Kira

"That depends on haw you use it, some wizards abuse the use of magic and use it for killing." explained Yuui

"Just like how the military abuses the use of gundams for war." said Athrun

"Sometimes I wonder why they ever created those things." said Cagalli with a sigh

"You can say that's the reason why we rarely use magic considering we can live without it anyway." said Fai

"It hurts to loose someone important to you." said Lacus sadly

"I know what you mean especially if that person dies right in front of you." said Fai

"Has anything like that happened to you?" asked Athrun

"Well you see we used to live in a place called Valeria it was a place that was obsessed by the use of magic although no one could really use it except for the emperor of that kingdom." said Yuui

"That was until we were born we were able to use magic and at that time the harvests of the kingdom were weakening and there were a lot of horrible things happening. The emperor was afraid that our magic would surpass his own so he accused us of the poor harvest and called us cursed twins." said Fai

"So he made everyone believe him and he placed us in a tall tower separately one at the bottom and one at the top. inside we could not use magic so we couldn't escape we got trapped there for a very long time." said Yuui

"Oh my." said Lacus in disbelief

"Luckily we were soon saved be King Ashura and taken to Seresu." said Fai as he ended their story

"I'm very sorry about that." said Kira

"I apologize I didn't mean to ask you that." said Athrun

"It's really no problem." said Fai with a smile, a fake one that is and Yuui could see right through him

"There you go again with the fake smiles Fai." thought Yuui sadly. He knew that Fai was good in hiding his true feelings.

"You know I killed a lot in the past two wars and I ended up fighting Athrun twice in a row." explained Kira

"It must have been really hard for the both of you." said Fai sadly

"Yeah it was we ended up wanting to kill each other it was what we believed would end the war." said Athrun

Suddenly Shinn came

"There you guys are I've been looking for you everywhere. Mr. R has something to tell us." said Shinn

When they all went to the living room Mr. R started to speak

"Well as you know it's almost time for the elimination only a few hours left. Now I will announce the three pairs that have a chance on being eliminated tonight. The first one is C-Syaoran and Yuuko." said Mr. R

"Great now we have even more pressure to worry about." said Yuuko

"Then the second pair is Nicol and Miriallia." he continued

All Nicol and Miriallia could do was sigh and hope for the best

"The last pair is Dearka and Tolle" said Mr. R

"Oh Man! This stinks." said Dearka

**Outside:**

"Now that the three pairs have been announced what might happen next?" said Ramius

"Who will leave among the three." said Waltfeld

"Let's watch and see who will go home tonight." said Oruha

Later that Night: Inside the House

"Now the three pairs please go inside the R.O.C." said Mr. R

"Good luck you guys." said Athrun

"Yeah." continued Kira

"Gambareo Syaoran." encouraged Sakura

**In the R.O.C**

"Well before we begin I just want to thank all of you in participating and living here in my house. And whichever pair will not be going home tonight I encourage you to do better so you will not be put up to so much pressure. Now I would like to congratulate the first pair that made it through tonight. Congratulations…C-Syaoran and Yuuko you may now leave the R.O.C." said Mr. R

"Yes!" Cheered C-Syaoran

"Thank you very much sir." said Yuuko

So Yuuko and C-Syaoran soon left the R.O.C

"Now only two pairs are left. First Nicol and Miriallia you two rarely talk as partners and rarely socialize as well. Is this a reason to get you eliminated? Next are Dearka and Tolle you two can never cooperate with each other not to mention you broke something when you were given a task." said Mr. R "Now as you know one pair will have to pack their things and leave tonight. I'm sorry to say you will have to leave…Dearka and Tolle, Miriallia and Nicol congratulations you are safe tonight."

"Oh sir thank you so much." said Miriallia

"Thank you sir." said Nicol then he turned to Dearka "Take care you guys."

"We'll miss you guys." said Miriallia giving both a hug

"Yeah we will too." said Dearka "See you Mr. R."

"Good bye and take care, once again thank you for participating." said Mr. R

So the four of them left the R.O.C and saw the others approaching to bid Dearka and Tolle goodbye

"Oh, Bye Dearka take care of yourself." said Lacus gave him a hug goodbye

"See you Tolle take care." said Kira as he hugged his friend

"You too Kira, see you soon and thanks for everything." said Tolle

"See ya Yzak." said Dearka

"Yeah see ya!" said Yzak with a smirk as he shook Dearka's hand

"Take care of yourselves." said Tomoyo as the two were walking out the door

"Yeah we will thanks." said Dearka

"Bye and take care." said Shiho

"Sayonara." yelled Soel

"Bye and good luck you guys we'll be watching." said Tolle

Soon the doors of the house clamped shut as the two boys exited and went back to the outside world

**Outside**

"Well hello you two how do you both feel now?" asked Ramius

"Well sad because we got eliminated first but I'm kind of happy to be outside again." said Dearka

"Yeah it is definitely good to be free again." said Tolle

"What do you think was the reason you two got eliminated first?" asked Waltfeld

"Well it was definitely all the fighting we caused in there." said Dearka

"Yeah I guess we should have cooperated more and controlled our anger." said Tolle

"But being in there sure was fun and this experience totally helped." said Dearka

"Well there you have it the first two to be back outside. Let's all give them a warm round of applause." said Oruha

"Well I guess it's time for both of you to go." said Ramius

"Yeah well see you guys and good luck to the others. Hang in there." said Dearka

"Yup just like what I said we'll be watching. Bye." said Tolle

The two of them went into the car and soon they were out of sight…

**Authors Note: Thanks to those who read this fic and Please review. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you and hint there will be two people to replace Dearka and Tolle on the Next chapter can you guess who?I'm sorry I know I said only one will be a replacement but there won't be a replacement in the second elimination because of this and I need these two people to cause a little bit of a stir. Thank You **


	10. The two Unexpected Replacements

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGIN DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Day 7**

**Early in the morning: Dinning Room**

"It's kind of quiet don't you think?" said Miriallia

"Huh?" Subaru asked confused

"I mean since no one's yelling and fighting anymore." said Miriallia

"Well I kind of wonder what's going to happen now." said Yuuko

"Mr. R hasn't given us any challenge for today yet." said C-Syaoran

"Yeah he hasn't even said anything to us today." said Shinn

Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Fai and Yuui were talking somewhere they have gotten close to each other and had a habit of getting to know each other even more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the house…

"I'll go open it." volunteered Tomoyo because the others were still eating. So when she opened the door… "Well hello there."

Kira suddenly came out with Lacus

"Hey who was…?" Kira was about to ask when he stopped and froze as if he saw a ghost

"Kira is something wrong?" asked Lacus as she was getting worried

"This is not good." said Soel in a whisper that only Larg was able to hear.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Larg

"I have to tell Fai!" yelled Soel

So Soel went to call Fai and they came out with Yuui, Athrun and Cagalli

"What seems to be the problem here Mokona?" asked Fai with concern

Soel just kept silent with a worried face. Then Mr. R suddenly spoke…

"Good morning everyone and I'd like you all to welcome the two new contestants in my home, Mr. Ahmed El Fasi and Ms. Meyrin Hawke." Introduced Mr. R "Please treat them well."

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Ahmed "It's so nice to see you again."

Cagalli was so shocked to see Ahmed she didn't know what to say "A-Ahmed??? Oh um I mean it's nice to see you too."

"Hi Athrun it's been a while." said Meyrin with a smile

"Hi Meyrin." said Athrun plainly (A/N: sorry for the Meyrin fans but I don't plan on making this an Asumey fic I don't really like Meyrin I don't hate her it's just that I find her a bit childish in the series. So I'm really sorry pls. don't kill me)

"Oh dear." said Lacus in a worried tone now realizing why Kira just froze up

"Why do I feel like…" started Fai

"Something bad is going to happen." continued Yuui

"Yup, But Fai what are we going to do?" asked Soel worriedly

"Athrun I really am glad to see you." then Meyrin suddenly hugs Athrun

"…" was his reaction

When Cagalli saw this she felt as if something hit her HARD, so she did the first thing that came to her mind "Um…E-excuse m-me I have to g-go d-do something." then she ran as fast as she could

"Hey Cagalli wait up!" yelled Ahmed as he chased after her

"The problem just begun." said Yuui with a serious look

"…" was all Kira could say

Somewhere with Cagalli…

"What in the world is wrong with me why do I even care that she's here anyway." She said to herself

"Hey Cagalli you alright?" asked Ahmed all of a sudden

"Huh? Oh yeah I-I'm fine." said Cagalli

"If you say so." then Cagalli was so caught up in her own thoughts that she suddenly tripped and Ahmed caught her. "Hey be careful are you sure you're ok?"

What they didn't know was Athrun accidentally walked by and saw everything that happened and mistook it. He thought that they were hugging and got jealous. (Ouch!)

In The living room the whole T.R.C gang was having a talk about the current situation…

"So you guys are saying that the appearance of Mr. El Fasi and Miss. Hawke might cause a misunderstanding between Athrun and Cagalli is that it?" asked Yuuko

"Yup it's that or they might turn their relationship into havoc." said Fai

"Even with the forgiven situation what could we possibly do about it?" asked Yukito

"Well if they start fighting things are going to get bad REALLY BAD." said Yuui

"Why don't we help them." said Soel

"The question is how?" asked C-Syaoran

Soel was about to answer when they overheard two people talking, no more like fighting with one another and they all stopped to listen. And this is what they heard…

"Why are you even here, you should have just stayed with him Cagalli." Athrun said coldly, he was still hurt about what he **thought **had happened.

"Athrun what is wrong with you?!?" said Cagalli hurt and angry " I told you, if you saw what really happened it was an **accident** ok I almost fell and he caught me. And besides you're the one to talk when you seemed pretty happy that Meyrin is here."

"Look Cagalli don't drag her into this she has nothing to do with this." he said to her half yelling

"Easy for you to say!" Cagalli barked back "Look if your just going to fight with me I might as well leave!" so she turned away leaving with her eyes close to tears.

**Back to the T.R.C gang**

"Looks like things just got worse." said Subaru

"Now what?" asked Kurogane

"Why don't we set them up!" suggested Soel

"That depends, do you have a plan?" asked Syaoran

"Yup! But to make it work we will need everyone's help." said Soel

"If that's the case then let me go and call the others." so Fai left to call Kira and the others. and soon Soel explained his plan to them.

"So that's the plan." ended Fai

"Who knew Athrun and Cagalli actually had a relationship and I thought he was just her bodyguard." said Shinn

"Ok then leave Cagalli to us. Yzak you have to convince Athrun." said Kira as he faced Yzak

"Whatever." was Yzak's reply

"What about the set up of that place?" asked Shiho **(A/N: The plan will be revealed on the next chapter. This is just to give you a hint)**

"Don't worry just leave that to us." said Yuui

"Won't this hurt Ahmed and Meyrin?" asked Larg

"It might but if they really care about Athrun and Cagalli they would let them be happy." said Tomoyo

"Where will be able to get all of the stuff we need by tomorrow?" asked Kamui

"Leave it to me. I'll go ask Mr. R for permission." said Soel

So Soel went to the R.O.C

"Yes Soel is there a problem?" asked Mr. R

"Well I wanted to ask if you would allow me to get some stuff for tomorrow." said Soel

"Is it for your plan concerning Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Mr. R

"Yes it is but I don't ant electronics just a few instruments and tables that we could use." said Soel

"Well if that is the case then I will allow it in fact just leave to me the list of things that you need and I'll make sure it gets here tomorrow." assured Mr. R

"Really oh thank you sooooo much sir!" exclaimed Soel

Soon the others saw Soel exit the R.O.C

"Well did he say yes?" asked Sakura

"Yes he did. He helped us out a lot." said Soel

"Alright so we'll continue the plan then?" asked Shinn

"Yup looks like were all set." said Fai

"This better work or we just wasted everything." said Kurogane

"It should work or else we'll end up making everything worse." said Yuui\

"Thank you everyone." said Kira

"Mokona just doesn't want anyone to be lonely anymore." said Soel

"Thank you very much Soel you are a very big help." said Lacus

"Come on you guys let's all get some rest let's deal with this tomorrow." suggested Touya

**Outside**

"What's this looks like the others have a plan in stored." said Ramius

"Will it help bring Cagalli and Athrun back together?" said Oruha

"Man it's like a love triangle in there." said Waltfeld "Well anyway just stay tuned tomorrow to find out."

**Authors Note: Well here you go hope you enjoy. Can you guess what the plan is? Will it work or will it Fail? Just keep reading to find out. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and expect the next chapter by Friday or Saturday thanks**


	11. The Plan Executed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SHOWS**

**Day 8**

**Dinning Room: Breakfast**

"So Um Athrun have you seen Cagalli?" Kira asked kind of knowing the answer

"No." Athrun said coldly

"Oh I think she was talking to Ahmed in the garden." said Meyrin

"…" Athrun became even more emotionless

When everyone saw this they all gave Meyrin a look and She couldn't understand why

"Um…why don't you guys leave I'll clean the dishes for today." suggested Fai as he broke the silence

"Excuse me." Athrun suddenly got up from his seat and left

"Huh? Oh hey Athrun wait up." said Meyrin as he ran after Athrun

"Sheesh it's like she's his tail or something." said Kurogane a bit annoyed

Aisha just sighed "If we let this go on any longer it's going to get worse."

"It already is getting worse by the minute." said Shiho

"It's going to be harder to convince them this way." said Tallia

"We'll initiate the plan tonight and we have to make it work." said Yuui

"I'm getting worried." said Stellar

"How are you planning on distracting Ahmed and Meyrin?" asked Subaru

"These are one of the times you wish that Dearka was still here." said Yzak

"Well now what the problem is just getting worse." said Shinn

"Let's just hope that this works." said Fai

**Later that day…**

Yzak went to go look for Athrun and soon he found him sitting in their room with his head looking at the ground.

"Oh hey Yzak." Athrun said as he saw Yzak approaching him

"Hey yourself Zala why aren't you with Atha?" Yzak asked plainly

"She's with Ahmed already." said Athrun

"So what?" asked Yzak

"So she doesn't need me to stay with her anymore ok, she's happy with her anyway." said Athrun

"What ever made you think that she wasn't happy with you? Right now all I can see is that you're jealous, you cant accept it and so you sit here like a complete fool doing nothing and now your giving up. Is that all you could do?" said Yzak

At first Athrun was dumbfounded. He was shocked at all of the things that Yzak just said and then he finally spoke "Look Yzak I…can you please just leave me alone."

"You know we were always rivals because I thought you were better than this." said Yzak, then he suddenly hands Athrun a note

"What's this Yzak?" asked Athrun

"Just read it. I don't care weather you do it or not it wouldn't affect me anyway. But if you really care about Atha you'll actually be strong enough to actually do something about it. Just remember this you can't turn back time Zala it's your decision do you really love her?" then Yzak left

Athrun was once again speechless this was definitely a side of Yzak that he surely didn't see before then when Yzak left and was out of sight he soon came back to his senses and soon opened the letter that Yzak gave him it read:

COME TO THE GARDEN TONIGHT

As for Kira and Lacus they went to Cagalli's room to be able to talk to Cagalli and they saw her talking to Ahmed

"Um Ahmed I need to talk to Cagalli it's really important so can you give us a few minutes alone?" asked Kira

"Yeah sure no problem." so Ahmed left

"So Cagalli how are things going?" asked Kira

"My life is a horrible living nightmare." said Cagalli

"I-I'm sure i-it's not that bad." said Kira

"Yes it is, in fact it's even worse. Athrun hates me because of some stupid accident." said Cagalli

"Um Cagalli why don't we have a talk later to set things right?" asked Lacus

"O-Okay fine with me, but please leave me alone for now." said Cagalli

"Ok it's no problem just meet us at the garden tonight ok. I think Ahmed wants to talk to you anyway. Bye Cagalli." said Kira

So Kira and Lacus went to meet with the others…

"So what did they say?" asked Fai

"Did they agree?" asked Syaoran

"Well everything went fine with Cagalli." said Kira

"All I did was give Zala a note." said Yzak

"O – O" everyone just stared

"Um ok then." said Kira

"Ok let's start the set-up." said Soel

"Let's keep in mind that we've only got one shot at this and it has to work." said Yuui

**That evening**

"Ok it's time to initiate the plan. Phase one distract Ahmed and Meyrin." said Syaoran as he gave Shinn the signal to talk to Ahmed

"Hey Um…Ahmed…right?" asked Shinn

"Yup that's me and you're Shinn right?" said Ahmed

"Um…Yeah that's me. Well you see I was wondering if you would like to join me and the other guys for a little talk you know for us to get to know each other." said Shinn

"Yeah sure no problem, Cagalli said she has to talk to her brother anyway." replied Ahmed

"Oh great come on." so as Shinn was walking off with Ahmed he gave Syaoran an 'Ok' signal and Syaoran left to go find Meyrin.

Later Syaoran soon found Miriallia talking to Meyrin

"Hey Miriallia have you seen Athrun anywhere?" asked Meyrin

"Well I think he's doing something right now. So for the time being would you like to hang with us for a while?" asked Miriallia

"Oh… ok, what about Athrun?" asked Meyrin

"Um I'm sure he would understand." said Miriallia. Then she thought "She really is like his tail somehow."

"Oh ok then." then they both left

When Syaoran saw this he told the others and they decided to begin the next phase of the plan.

"Ok Cagalli and Athrun should be here anytime soon." explained Kira

"They're coming." Tomoyo suddenly said

They saw Athrun and Cagalli heading towards the garden in opposite directions

"I still don't get why Yzak would tell me to go to the…O – O" he was speechless when he saw how the garden looked "Wow."

Cagalli soon appeared "Kira? Where are you?"

"Cagalli? W-What are you doing here?" asked Athrun

"A-Athrun? I should be asking you that question. Kira told me to meet him here." explained Cagalli

Then Fai used magic to light up the candles in the table and signaled Nicol and Sakura to start playing music

"K-Kira? What in the world is going on?" asked Cagalli half yelling

Kira suddenly appeared "Hey guys!"

"Kira what's the meaning of all this?" asked Athrun

Kira pulled Athrun and Cagalli to sit down "Well you see we wanted the two of you to spend more quality time together. Isn't that great?!"

"NO!!!!" They both replied

"Look Kira I'm leaving." But before Cagalli could leave Yuui shut the door back inside

"Kira LET US OUT OF HERE!!!! This isn't funny anymore guys." said Athrun

"Oh don't worry we don't intend to make you laugh." said Kurogane

"KIRA GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Cagalli

"No not unless you two agree to talk things out." said Kira then he left them alone

Cagalli couldn't do anything so they both just sat down on the chairs. They were very quiet until…

"What do we do now?" but instead of an answer from Cagalli Athrun got something else

"T-This i-is so stupid." said Cagalli she was breaking down and trying to fight back her tears

"Look Cagalli please stop crying." he was trying to sound as nice as possible

"Why won't you believe me when I said it was an accident?" now she couldn't hold it anymore she was crying

"…" was all Athrun could say

"I only see Ahmed as a friend ok, but if you still don't believe then I guess I cant blame you can I?" said Cagalli

"About what?" asked Athrun

"About Meyrin, I mean she took care of you and risked her life to save you. She did things I could never do because I always had to put my country first. I'm always such a burden to everyone." she was still crying

Athrun felt guilty for treating her the way he did and he went to her and hugged her "Cagalli I'm sorry I guess Yzak was right I got jealous and took it out on you. Please don't cry you're not a burden to anyone Cagalli."

Athrun took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "Thank you Athrun."

"Your welcome Princess." he said to her with a smile

Then Cagalli suddenly thought back on what Athrun had said "Wait did you say Yzak helped you?"

"Yeah it's kind of a shock I know." said Athrun with a chuckle "Why don't we thank them tomorrow and get some sleep looks like Kira already unlocked the door and we were too busy to notice."

"Oh ok then" so they went inside not noticing the smiles in their friends' faces

"It Worked!!!!" said Soel

"Thanks again you guys we couldn't have done it without your help." thanked Kira

"No problem but I think we should get some sleep too." suggested Fai

"Yeah I agree." said Nicol and the night ended just like that

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. please read and review. **


	12. Planning for the Challenge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.S/G.S.D/P.B.B**

**Day 9**

"Good morning everyone, I see that all of you are in a good mood today." said Mr. R

"Good morning sir." everyone replied

"Now that all of you have gotten along a lot better I will have a challenge for you, and it is to take place for two days starting tomorrow. I am telling you about this to help you prepare, the challenge is called 'A Test to Impress'. Tomorrow the guys will start the challenge by finding a way to impress the ladies until the end of the day." explained Mr. R

"WHAAAAT!!!!" yelled Kurogane

"Awesome! This challenge could just be a lot of fun." said Shiho

"Don't worry the ladies should not be so calm, because they will do the same challenge the day after. Just think of this challenge as a game and try to have fun." said Mr. R

"What part of trying to impress a woman is FUN?!?" said Yzak in an annoyed tone

"You'll all have the same pairs as usual, but now Fai will be paired up with Tallia and Yuui with Aisha and lastly Ahmed with Meyrin. The rest will remain the same, Oh I almost forgot Yukito and Touya will be excluded and will perform house work instead since there are no more available pairs for them. Now as for the rest of you good luck to all and have fun." said Mr. R

So after Mr. R explained everything the guys went to talk in their room concerning the challenge…

"This has to be the most annoying and useless challenge that we have ever had!!!" said Kurogane

"Kuro-pi is just saying that because he doesn't know how he will impress Tomoyo-hime." said Soel

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!????!!!!!" said Kurogane angrily

"Calm down you guys. I mean this challenge might just be fun." said Shinn

"Yeah I know that's because after we impress them tomorrow they have to find a way to actually impress us." said Kira with a smile

"Kira I just want to ask you something." said Athrun

"And what is that Athrun?" asked Kira

"You're not really the kind of person who would like to make or even see Lacus suffer now are you?" said Athrun

"Well…I…Um…" Kira couldn't reply to what Athrun had just pointed out

"I thought so." stated Athrun

"Well I'm sure Kira isn't the only one. I mean would any of you actually enjoy seeing any of the girls suffer woul you?" asked Fai

"Of course not, we would never want to see them suffer." said Syaoran

"I would." said Yzak with a grin

"O – O" everyone just stared

"It would seem that you like to see everyone suffering." said Kamui

"Kamui here kind of states a point Yzak. Are you always like that?" asked Syaoran

"Well if Dearka was here he would say yes and there is a huge part of me that would agree to that. But deep down there is a soft or at least a good side of Yzak." said Athrun with a smile

"How would you say that?" asked Larg

"Well I have experienced it first hand." Athrun said with a grin **(A/N: Athrun was referring to the time when Yzak was told to convince Athrun and they had some time alone.)**

"YOU SHUT UP ZALA!!!" yelled Yzak

"Looks like whatever the incident was he did show his soft side to Athrun." said Yuui

"Well what are we supposed to do now we have to find a way to impress the girls by tomorrow or we'll lose this challenge." said Nicol

"Well I don't really think that it's a matter of winning or loosing now is it." stated Yuui

"Huh? I don't think that I follow." said Kira

"Well Mr. R said that this was a challenge, but unlike the other previous challenges he didn't say anything about having to win." said Yuui

"And now that you think about it he didn't give any consequences to whoever would loose the challenge all he said was for us to think of this as a game and have fun." said Fai

"So what in the world is your point mage." asked Kurogane

"My point is maybe he really does just want us to have fun. But if you put it that way he watches all of our moves somewhere." said Fai

"Yeah that is true…and he will get to see along with the host's and everybody watching this program whatever we do so if we humiliate ourselves we'll be humiliated in front of a lot of people." said Kira

"I guess that would already count a big enough consequence to all of us." stated Soel "But is it really that hard for you to find a gift that a girl would like."

"He has a point, almost all of you were paired up with people you've already known in quite a long time." said Kamui

"Easy for you to say you're paired up with your sister." said Yzak

"Well whatever the case I still might have a hard time I'm paired up with Yuuko-san remember." said C-Syaoran

"Oh Syaoran-kun Yuuko-san isn't that bad." said Fai

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ISN'T THAT BAD!!!!" objected Kurogane

"Ok maybe aside from the kind of prices she took from us when we went to the journey." said Fai

"Prices???" asked everyone else in confusion

"Well you see if you paid attention to the description of Yuuko on day 1 she was called as the 'Time Spaced Witch'." said Yuui

"As a Time Witch this means she can transcend through time and aside from that she can grant people wishes." continued Fai

"But the wish she grants has a corresponding price equivalent to the wish." said Syaoran

"And let's just say that the price that she asks for are really…well…huge." said Fai

"HUGE!!!! THAT GREEDY WITCH TAKES ALL THE IMPORTANT THINGS FROM YOU." yelled Kurogane

"Um…if you don't mind me asking what did she take from you?" asked Shinn

"Well we really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." said Fai

"Well I better go look for something to give Cagalli tomorrow." said Athrun

"Oh yes I recall that she isn't the girly kind of person now is she." said Yuui

"Yeah so see you later guys." then Athrun left the room

"Well we all better go then." suggested Kira

**With the Girls**

"This challenge might actually be fun." said Shiho

"Maybe, but just like what Mr. R said we shouldn't be so relaxed because we have to the same challenge the day after tomorrow." said Tomoyo

"She's right and that could be to their advantage." said Yuuko

"And how is that?" asked Lacus curiously

"Because once we're done they can give us a hard time." said Cagalli

"Yeah I guess. But of course Lacus, Stellar and Miri don't count." said Shiho

"Huh? Why not?" asked Stellar

"I mean think about it could you really picture Shinn giving you a hard time?" asked Shiho

"Not to mention Kira would never be able to stand seeing Lacus suffer." said Cagalli

"Not to mention Nicol is a totally nice person." said Shiho

"Well I can't imagine Syaoran doing any of that to Sakura either." said Yuuko

"If you put it that way then I wont be suffering either." said Subaru

"That's right because you and Kamui are siblings." said Tomoyo "Although I don't know if I will be able to succeed since I am paired up with Kurogane."

"You're not the only one, I'm paired up with Joule remember." stated Shiho

"Well Tallia and I are also at a disadvantage ourselves." said Aisha

"I agree considering we're paired up with two people that we rarely know." said Tallia

"I can assure you ma'am that both Fai-san and Yuui-san are both very nice and kind hearted people. They would never let you suffer." said Sakura

"Well both of them are very respectful aren't they?" asked Aisha with a little laugh

"Yes they are." said Tallia

"Well I guess we have to see what awaits us tomorrow." said Shiho

**Outside**

"Well this will surely be quite exiting." said Ramius

"I wonder what kinds of surprises are in stored for them tomorrow?" said Oruha

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: Well hope you liked it. hehe the guys are going to get pretty sweet an the next chapter, well most of them will be so please keep reading and review.**


	13. The Guys impress the Girls

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Day 10**

**Inside: Living Room**

"Good morning to all of you." greeted Mr. R "As you all know today the guys will start off the challenge by trying to impress the girls, so I wish all of them a good luck and as for the ladies, enjoy the pampering while it lasts. Good bye and good luck to you all."

"Great he left us again just as usual now what?" said Yzak

"Now you guys have to try and impress us, and you only have until the end of the day to do it Joule." said Shiho

Before Yzak could reply Kira butted in. "Look guys lets not fight over this ok. It's not going to get us anywhere, so instead of fighting why don't we just begin the challenge just like were supposed to."

"I have to agree with Kira on that one, besides this quarrelling is just wasting our time." said Shinn

**So Later that Day…**

**-Kira & Lacus-**

"Um…Lacus…" called Kira and his voice was shaking

"Yes? What is it Kira? Is there something wrong? Are you ok?" asked Lacus worriedly

"No of course not it's just that…I um…I wanted to…I wanted to give you this." said Kira while he was blushing and his head was staring at the floor. Kira handed Lacus a box.

"What's this?" asked Lacus and she opened the box and it contained a beautiful necklace. There was also a card written in it were the words _'Aishiteru'_ **(A/N: I'm sure most of you guys know what that mean right. If you don't Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.) **

"So um…do you like it?" asked Kira

At first Lacus was speechless then she suddenly gave Kira a hug "Oh Kira I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Lacus." said Kira

**-Athrun & Cagalli-**

Athrun brought Cagalli to the garden…

"Why in the world would you possibly bring me out here?" asked Cagalli in confusion

"Because I wanted to give you something and I wanted to do it in private and someplace peaceful." said Athrun

"Huh? Oh what is it." she asked still curious

"These." Athrun hands her a bouquet of flowers

"A-Athrun t-thank you." said Cagalli blushing

"Please go on and read the Card." said Athrun

And Cagalli did read it. It read:

_Dear Cagalli:_

_Thank you, for everything especially for being a huge part of my life and for being there for me whenever I needed you. Just want to let you know that you are very special to me and I will always be by your side to protect you just like I promised. I'm sorry if I did some thing to ever hurt you and I want to tell you that there will be no one who will be able to replace you in my life. Aishiteru._

_-Athrun-_

When she read this she was speechless and couldn't say a word. Soon she broke the silence "A-Athrun Thank you so much I…I d-don't know what to say…" she just ran to him and gave him a hug and once again said "Thank You."

**-Syaoran & Sakura-**

"Sakura-hime I wanted to give you something." said Syaoran

"What is it Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura

Then Syaoran hands her a bouquet of flowers…specifically cherry blossoms

"Wow Syaoran thank you so much." said Sakura as she gave him a hug

"Those flowers are also called Sakura they're just like you. You are also very beautiful and delicate just like those flowers hime." said Syaoran with a warm smile

"Eh???..." Sakura blushed at what Syaoran had just said and couldn't say anything in return

Syaoran gave a light chuckle "It is true you know."

"T-Thank y-you Syaoran." said Sakura. She was still blushing

Somewhere out there…Yukito and Touya were watching

"Isn't Syaoran so nice and kind to the princess Touya." stated Yukito while watching the two

"Well I guess so but that boy is still a brat and in a way he still annoys me." said Touya

Yukito sighed "Touya when will you accept that they are destined for each other."

**-Subaru & Kamui-**

"What do you plan to do today Kamui?" asked Subaru while looking at her brother

"What is it that you ant me to do for you Subaru?" asked Kamui in return

"Well nothing really I don't mind because it doesn't really matter to me, I'm happy whatever it is." Subaru said kindly

"I see then this challenge might end smoothly for us now wont it?" Kamui asked with a smile

"Yes I guess it might." said Subaru as she gave a little laugh

**-Stellar & Shinn-**

Shinn took Stellar to take a little walk near the garden and the pool

"Thanks for taking me out here Shinn. It's really relaxing." said Stellar

"No problem Stellar. I feel bad though." said Shinn sadly

"Why is that Shinn is something wrong." asked Stellar

"Well not really, but I couldn't get you anything." said Shinn

"Oh is that the problem?" asked Stellar

"Yeah I guess." answered Shinn

Stellar just giggled "You know something Shinn it doesn't matter to me if you got me anything or not I'm just happy to spend time with you. I want to thank you for taking me out here too."

"Thank you Stellar. And your welcome." said Shinn

**-Soel & Larg-**

"What do you want to do today?" asked Soel

"I don't really know." replied Larg

"Hmmm…maybe we can do something with the others." suggested Soel

"But they're really busy with the challenge right now." said Larg

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." said Soel

"I know why don't we just go and look at how they're doing with the challenge." suggested Larg

"That's a great idea! Come on lets go." so both of them roamed around to look at what the others were doing

**-C-Syaoran & Yuuko-**

"So Yuuko-san what do you want me to do for you?" asked Syaoran

"Well…" as Yuuko was about to answer C-Syaoran was thinking "Please don't torture me."

"Nothing really." came Yuuko's answer

"Nothing? Why?" he asked shocked

"I don't really want to torture you or anything. I'd rather see Kurogane get tortured." said Yuuko

"Oh. You and Kurogane-san aren't in good terms are you." said C-Syaoran

"You should know that by now Syaoran." said Yuuko

"So what do we do then?" asked C-Syaoran

"Why don't we just talk I'm a bit tired anyway." suggested Yuuko

"Oh ok." so they both had a nice chat in the living room.

**-Nicol & Miriallia-**

"Miriallia I couldn't think of anything to give you since we rarely know each other so I was wondering if it would be ok if I just played the piano for you?" asked Nicol

"Well ok sure no problem I'd actually like to hear you play." said Miriallia

"Oh ok." so Nicol played the piano until he finished a song

"Wow that was really nice." complimented Miriallia

"Thanks a lot I hope you liked it." said Nicol with a smile.

"Yeah it was great I should be the one thanking you." said Miriallia

Later Nicol thought of something but decided to do it tomorrow. He thought "I'll ask her the question tomorrow."

**-Tomoyo & Kurogane-**

Kurogane has been following Tomoyo around to get the challenge over with and soon he got fed up.

"Look I've been following you for hours cant you just tell me what you want so we can get this stupid challenge over with!" said an annoyed Kurogane

"Well for starters no one technically told you to follow me around you know." stated Tomoyo

"I told you that the only reason that I've been following you is because of this stupid annoying challenge." said Kurogane

Tomoyo just giggled at his reaction "You know Kurogane you're pretty funny when you sound so annoyed and angry like that."

"Aghhh! I don't know how much more I can take out of this challenge." said Kuyrogane

**-Yuui & Aisha-**

"Ma'am well you see we've just met and we rarely know each other so…" Yuui uses magic to create a colorful bouquet of flowers and hands them to Aisha "Sorry I didn't really know what else to give you."

"Yuui it's very kind of you thank you very much." said Aisha

"Your welcome." said Yuui

"Yuui may I ask you something?" asked Aisha

"Yes?" said Yuui in confusion

"Well are you allowed to use magic in this challenge?" she asked

"Well it wasn't really stated that I couldn't." said Yuui in reply

"Oh well you do have a point." said Aisha "Thank you again Yuui."

**-Fai & Tallia-**

Tallia was going to the Dinning Room and when she got there she saw food prepared on the table **(A/N: Most of them were desserts. It's what Fai is good at right.)**

"What are these?" asked Tallia

"Well I didn't know what else to do or to give you so I just made something for you." said Fai

"Oh but this must have taken you a lot of work Fai." said Tallia

"Well a little maybe but I enjoyed what I was doing." said Fai

"Oh…Thank you then I'm sure they're delicious." Tallia said with a smile

"I'm not sure about that but I do hope that you like it." said Fai

"I'm sure I will Fai thank you." said Tallia

**-Yzak & Shiho-**

Yzak followed Shiho and gave her a tap on the shoulder

"Here." he said lifelessly as he handed her a bouquet of flowers

"Flowers?" questioned Shiho

"Well you are a girl aren't you?" asked Yzak

Shiho suddenly laughed at what was happening

"What the heck is so funny?" asked Yzak

"You really stink at this you know that!" said Shiho still laughing

"Isn't that pretty obvious?" said Yzak

"Well yeah." then She stopped laughing "Thanks anyway Yzak I appreciate the effort." before she left she gave him a kind smile

Then Yzak thought "At least I was able to make her laugh." then he smiled as well

**-Ahmed & Meyrin-**

Ahmed simply gave Meyrin a bouquet of flowers

"Here you go Meyrin." said Ahmed

"Thanks a lot Ahmed they're really pretty." said Meyrin with a smile

"Well I hope you like it." said Ahmed

"Yeah I do really." said Meyrin

Ahmed just gave her a warm smile

**Later that night…**

"Well boys I'd have to say what you did today was very impressive. I hope I would see the same tomorrow, and we will see if the ladies will be able to compete and survive with the guys. You all did a great job today you may now get some rest and prepapre yourselves for tomorrow." said Mr. R

So they all went to sleep and who knows what will await them tomorrow…

**Authors Note: Well that's about it I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hehe I hope you readers like it and please review and tell me what you think ok.**


	14. The Girls' turn for the Challenge

**DISCLAIMER: WELL AGAIN AND AGAIN IT'S THE SAME THING ISN'T IT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS **

Day 11

"Well ladies as you know today will be your turn. Let's see if you can compete with the performance of the guy's yesterday and if you will be able to at least give back to the same way they did to you. I wish you all good luck. You may begin." said Mr. R

"Oh today is going to be fun." said Yzak

"No kidding." agreed Shinn

"Let's just see whose going to have a hard time now." said Kurogane

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day." said Cagalli

"Good luck Hanenfuss." said Yzak with a smirk

"Don't push it Joule." hissed Shiho

So the challenge began

**-Kira & Lacus-**

"Kira will you please go to the dinning room." said Lacus

"Ok Lacus I'll be there in a minute." said Kira

So later Kira went to the Dinning Room and saw a cake on the table…

"Cake???" Kira wondered

"Kira it's for you." said Lacus

"Oh I see…wait Lacus did you make this?" asked Kira

"Well yes I did." said Lacus shyly

"Thank you very much Lacus I really appreciate this." said Kira

"I hope you like it Kira." said Lacus

Kira returned a smile

**-Athrun & Cagalli-**

Athrun was in the Living Room and he was reading a book. Later he saw Cagalli and he dropped the book he was reading.

"O o O" Athrun was starring at her AGAIN

"Why in the world are you starring at me?!?!" asked Cagalli

"C-Cagalli…Um…w-why a-are you wearing a d-dress???" asked a confused Athrun

"Why do you ask, is it wrong???" asked Cagalli

"No Cagalli, of course not. It's just that you rarely wear dresses not unless your forced to." said Athrun

"Oh I see." said Cagalli

Athrun suddenly goes near her and pulls her into a hug "You look beautiful you know."

"…" Cagalli was speechless she couldn't help but blush

Athrun just chuckled

**-Syaoran & Sakura-**

Sakura was rather depressed because she had nothing to give Syaoran in return for what he gave her yesterday. Then they accidentally bump into each other and Syaoran notices the depressed look in her face.

"Sakura is something wrong you look quite troubled." said Syaoran his voice filled with concern

"Huh? Oh no Syaoran there is no need to worry I'm absolutely fine." said Sakura with a smile unfortunately Syaoran saw through it

"Sakura-hime your lying something is wrong isn't it?" asked Syaoran

"No…well yes there is you see I didn't know what to do for you in return for what you have given to me yesterday." said Sakura

"Is that it?" Syaoran asked confused he was expecting a much worse case than that. Then he suddenly smiled "There is really nothing wrong with that hime. I really don't mind at all."

"But that would be unfair for you wouldn't it?" asked Sakura

Syaoran gave a little laugh "Of course not. I appreciate you doing this for me but I really don't mind you know." said Syaoran

**-Subaru & Kamui-**

"Another day another challenge." said Kamui

"Are you sure you don't want anything Kamui?" asked Subaru

"You know I don't need anything from you." said Kamui

"Well yes ok, as long as you are sure about that." said Subaru

"Don't worry I'm sure and besides It's not that big of a deal anyway." replied Kamui

"Alright then thank you." said Subaru as she gave him a smile

"No big deal you didn't ask anything from me yesterday so it's only fair." said Kamui as he smiled back

**-Shinn & Stellar-**

"Shinn do you need anything?" asked Stellar as they were once again having a little talk while walking

"Huh? Oh nope. Why do you ask?" asked Shinn

"Well you see I was hoping to do it for the challenge." said Stellar

"Are you saying that the only reason you're spending time with me is because of the challenge?" asked Shinn giving a little pout

"Huh? Oh N-No O-Of course not." said Stellar immediately

Shinn chuckled "Hey calm down I was only kidding. I enjoy just being able to talk and spend time with you even if not for the challenge."

**-Soel & Larg-**

"What do you want to do today?" asked Larg

"Well I don't know." explained Soel

"Oh. Hey have you seen Touya and Yukito lately?" asked Larg

"Well now that you mention it I think I saw them following Syaoran and Sakura around.' said Soel

"Hey why don't we go look for them it might be fun to sneak up on them." suggested Larg

"Oh ok. We have nothing to do anyway so let's go." said Soel

**-C-Syaoran & Yuuko-**

"Ok lets make this quick, so what is it that you want?" asked Yuuko

"Are you going to grant me a wish?" asked C-Syaoran with a questioning look

"What???? Of course not you know very well that you would need a price for that." said Yuuko

"Then what do you plan to do?" asked c-Syaoran confused

"Admittedly I have no idea." said Yuuko

C- Syaoran laughed "Wow so even the all powerful Dimensional Witch has problems with things like this."

"Hey don't push it. You're pretty lucky I didn't make you suffer yesterday." said Yuuko

"Yeah you're right, so I have absolutely no reason to make you suffer either." said C-Syaoran

**-Miriallia & Nicol-**

"Hey Miriallia can I ask you something?" asked Nicol

"Yeah sure no problem what is it?" asked Miriallia

"Well would you…I mean…I was wondering if …would you choose Tolle over Dearka?" He asked nervously

"Huh?" said Miriallia pretty shocked "W-why would you suddenly ask a question like that?"

"Well you see I kind of noticed that Dearka likes you a lot and I was pretty curios about it. Especially when I heard about Tolle." explained Nicol

"Actually…to be honest I'm really confused myself I'm not really sure what I should do right now too." said Miriallia sadly

"Oh I see I'm sorry if I asked you. I didn't know I'm sorry it's not really my business." said Nicol

"Hey I didn't mean it like that. it's just I don't think I can answer any of your questions right now ok but it was no big deal and it wasn't your fault." said Miriallia

**-Yuui & Aisha-**

"Well Yuui do you want anything I wanted to repay you for the flowers you gave me yesterday." said Aisha

"Hmm? Oh that, you don't need to repay me I don't mind at all." said Yuui

"Are you sure I mean you went through all that trouble and…" Aisha was then cut

"I enjoyed what I did yesterday so it was no big deal for me, and I'm really not comfortable with giving people orders especially if it was a woman," said Yuui

"Oh I see, how nice of you." said Aisha with a smile

"Besides…I wouldn't want to end up making Mr. Waltfeld mad now would I?" said Yuui with a little laugh

Aisha giggled "Oh I see."

**-Kurogane & Tomoyo-**

"Ha! Let's see how easy it's going to be now." said Kurogane

"It's only hard because you're giving me a hard time on purpose." said Tomoyo

"It's a part of the challenge." said Kurogane

"Well it isn't that bad since I kind of enjoy your company anyway." said Tomoyo

"What???" Kurogane became pretty confused

Tomoyo just giggled "I don't mind at all I mean it's just for one day.

**-Yzak & Shiho-**

"Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do Joule." asked Shiho

"Nothing…" said Yzak plainly

"W-What???" said Shiho pretty shocked

"I said nothing, I really don't know why but for some strange reason I don't want you to trouble yourself just for my sake." said Yzak

"Yzak…" Shiho just couldn't figure out why he was acting so strange "Hey is something wrong, you were pretty exited about this a few hours ago."

"No I'm ok if you want to stay here it's fine with me." then surprisingly he gave him a little smile

Shiho was really shocked this time she thought "D-did he just…_smile_???"

**-Fai & Tallia-**

"Fai I'm wondering if you wanted me to do anything for you since I didn't really know what to give you." said Tallia

"Huh? Oh well nothing really." said Fai

"Are you sure about that? You did do a lot for me yesterday." said Tallia

"Well I really enjoyed what I did so it's really no problem, besides I appreciate the fact that you tried to look for something to give me. I want to apologize for troubling you." said Fai

"Oh no you need not apologize I'm actually the one whose supposed to be saying sorry." said Tallia

"Would it be ok if we call it quits then?" asked Fai

"If that's what you want then alright." replied Tallia

**-Ahmed & Meyrin-**

"Hey Ahmed can I ask you something?" asked Meyrin

"Yeah sure what is it?" asked Ahmed

"You like her don't you? I mean Cagalli." said Meyrin

"Well I guess you could say that but as you can see she likes someone else." said Ahmed

"What are you planning to do then?" asked Meyrin

"Well I'm planning to talk to her tomorrow, and from the looks of it Meyrin you should talk to Athrun too you cant keep on being jealous forever you know." advised Ahmed

"But…It's not fair." said Meyrin

"Most things in life are never fair. Well that depends on you, Cagalli might not return my feelings for her but I still want to be her friend," said Ahmed as he left

Later that night…

"Well everyone good job. You can now rest I can say that you have all earned it for a job well done. So good night everyone and see you all tomorrow." announced Mr. R

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it I know that they didn't do much in this chapter as the guys did but I still hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.**


	15. Second Ellimination Night

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Day 12**

**Outside**

"Hello everyone. If you have been keeping a track of time you won't be shocked to know that tonight is a night of pressure once again." said Ramius

"That's right because tonight is the second elimination night, and who do you think will be leaving tonight?" said Oruha

"If most of you are shocked, either it's because you didn't know or if you haven't noticed the date today let's go and take a look on haw our contestants are doing and how this news affected them shall we." said Waltfeld

**Inside**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled from the top of their lungs in shock

"T-the s-second elimination is t-t-t-tonight?????" said a very shocked Kira wide eyed

"I guess you could say that we've been so caught up with the challenge that it didn't cross our minds." stated Fai

"It makes sense though. We weren't able to keep track of time that we forgot all about the elimination." continued Yuui

"Wow I can't believe how fast it is." said C-Syaoran

Then Mr. R suddenly spoke "Shocked Everyone?"

"YES!!!!!" everyone yelled back

"Now, don't be angry I only made you do those challenges to keep your minds off the elimination." said Mr. R

"Oh so we should thank you for that?" asked Yzak sarcastically

"Well no, I don't expect you to. Anyway I am here to tell you that only one of you will leave my home tonight." said Mr. R

"I don't know weather to be relieved or sad." said Fai

"Either way I want you all to prepare yourselves. I wish you all a good luck." said Mr. R before he left

"Great…now what do we do?" asked Shiho

"He said that only one could be eliminated tonight didn't he?" said Subaru

"I'm really worried. I wonder who will go away this time." said Larg

"Well whoever it is we should be prepared." said Yukito

"Yeah since it could be anyone of us." said Touya

**Later that Day…**

Cagalli was just walking and thinking about things, when Ahmed suddenly approached her.

"Um…Cagalli I was wondering if I could talk to you?" asked Ahmed

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Ahmed what is it?" asked Cagalli

"Well you see…I wanted to tell you that…IreallylikeyouCagalli." He said in a quick manner

"What sorry but I didn't quite catch that." said Cagalli

"I said that I really like you Cagalli." said Ahmed slower this time **(A/N: Sorry for the sudden confession)**

"W-What??? Y-Your joking right?" asked Cagalli

"Well…no not really I kind of meant everything that I said." said Ahmed

"A-Ahmed…I…I'm really sorry but I don't think that I can return your feelings for me." said Cagalli sadly

"Yeah I know. You like someone else right?" said Ahmed

"Well yeah I guess you could put it that way." said Cagalli

"I understand Cagalli. He seems to really care about you anyway." said Ahmed with a smile

"Oh…wait haw did you find out I liked someone else? I don't remember telling you or anything." asked Cagalli

"Well you see…do you remember the incident a few days ago when you and Athrun were having a fight because of some misunderstanding?" asked Ahmed

"Yeah what about it?" she asked then it suddenly HIT her "Wait you don't mean…"

"Well yeah that's how _we_ found out. Your friends made your friends made quite a plan you know." said Ahmed

"Wait you said _we._ Thenthat must mean that…" said Cagalli

"Yeah _she _saw it too." said Ahmed "and she was pretty upset with it."

**-Flash Back- (Day 8)**

Shinn and Miriallia both saw what was happening in the garden and it was their cue to execute the phase #3 of the plan so…

"Hey um…would you two mind going to the garden for a minute? It might be a good idea to get some fresh air." Shinn asked them

"Oh sure no problem right Meyrin?" asked Ahmed

"Yup! It's fine with me. Come on." said Meyrin

So when they were nearing the garden Shinn and Miriallia couldn't help but feel a bit sad. When they got near the garden Meyrin and Ahmed saw _EVERTHING_.

Meyrin gasped in shock "A-Athrun…"

"…Cagalli…" was all Ahmed could say. Then later he finally spoke "You guys planed this didn't you?"

"Well sort of, look if you're mad then we won't deny that we had something to do with it." said Shinn

"We're really sorry, but they were ignoring each other so much we had to think of something. Please understand that they care for each other." said Miriallia

Ahmed smiled "Hey it's ok. I'm not mad if he really cares about Cagalli and if she's happy, then I'm happy."

"Ahmed…Thank you." said Miriallia

"Meyrin are you ok?" asked Shinn

"W-Why? I…I though he was just her bodyguard!" she said sternly while breaking down to tears

"I know Meyrin I thought that too you know. We all did remember, but we were wrong. Please understand Meyrin." said Shinn

Meyrin suddenly ran off

"Sorry, I guess things didn't work out exactly as planned." said Shinn

"Well please excuse me." said Ahmed before he left

**-End of Flashback-**

"So that's how we found out." said Ahmed

"Oh…I see." said Cagalli

"Um…so if you don't mind I still want to be friends with you Cagalli." said Ahmed

"Of course Ahmed I would really like that." said Cagalli finally managing to smile

Somewhere Athrun was about to have a bigger problem with his upcoming conversation…

"Um…Athrun…" said Meyrin as she tapped him on the shoulder

"Huh? Oh hi Meyrin something wrong?" asked Athrun

"Athrun…you're not just Cagalli's bodyguard aren't you." stated Meyrin

"What? Why would you suddenly put up a question like that?" asked Athrun

"I…I saw what happened with you and Cagalli in the garden a few nights ago." said Meyrin

"Oh…I see." said Athrun

Unaware to him she was about to have an outburst…

"WHY??!! Why didn't you tell me about Cagalli!!!!???? You know how much I cared about you didn't you??!!! So then why, why her???!!!!" yelled Meyrin while crying

Athrun sighed "I'm really sorry Meyrin but you're already aware of how much I care about her right. You already know that I can't return your feelings for me."

"But…why…she almost got married to someone else didn't she, she chose her country over you! You weren't important to her, she would love her country first!" said Meyrin "I…I helped you and took care of you I gave you my time, the things you wanted her to do for you. Isn't that enough?!?"

"True she did choose to save her country first, but I had to leave her when she needed me the most. Besides she had her reasons and she already apologized to me. I became her bodyguard because ever since the final battle of the first war I made a promise to protect her." explained Athrun

"It's…It's…IT"S NOT FAIR!" she yelled before she ran…**again**

Athrun just sighed

Outside

"Ouch! That had to hurt." said Waltfeld

"I feel bad for her." said Oruha

"I guess she couldn't handle the truth after all." said Ramius

"Well if nobody minds let's move on because elimination is almost here. So let's continue to watch shall we?" said Waltfeld

**Back Inside**

"Tallia may you please go in the R.O.C" said Mr. R

"Yes sir." said Tallia as she went in the R.O.C

**In the R.O.C**

"Is there a problem sir?" asked Tallia

"I am aware of you having your own family is that right and you have one child correct?" asked Mr. R

"Well yes sir I do." said Tallia

"Well your family called earlier asking to send you home." said Mr. R

"Oh I see." said Tallia

"I am not going to force you, but I will ask you if you will leave. Because if you will then the elimination for tonight will be cancelled." said Mr. R

Tallia thought for a few minutes and finally said "Sir I really enjoyed it here and had fun with all the people in this house and I wouldn't like to leave, but…if my family is to be talked about in this situation the I'm afraid I must leave if they need me."

"Are you sure about your decision?" asked Mr. R

"Yes I am sir." said Tallia

"Alright then if you are sure of this then you may pack your things and say goodbye to the others." said Mr. R then Tallia left the rom

**Outside**

"I guess we already know who will be leaving tonight." said Oruha

"I wonder how the other contestants will react on the news." wondered Ramius

"Well the others got lucky today because it seems like none of them will be eliminated." said Waltfeld

**Later that Night…**

"Everyone I have something to tell you." said Tallia

"What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Kamui

"Well I have good news for you none of you will be eliminated tonight." said Tallia

"Huh? Why is that?" asked Athrun

"Because I will be leaving tonight. My family wants me back home and I chose to go back. I would have loved to stay and get to know you al better but sadly I have to go for my family's sake." Explained Tallia

"You mean you're leaving tonight Ms. Tallia?" asked Shinn sadly

"Well sadly yes I am Shinn." said Tallia "That's why I have to go now I have already packed my things and ready to go. I will miss you all though."

"We'll miss you too ma'am." said Lacus

"Please take care of yourself." said Kira

"I will thank you for everything everyone." said Tallia

"Please be careful and good luck with your family." said Fai

"Thank you, all of you take care as well. Just like Dearka and Tolle I'll be watching the show for you guys, so do your best ok." said Tallia

"Tallia you may now leave the house thank you for participating in this game and I hope you take care of yourself." said Mr. R

"Well that's my cue bye everyone." said Tallia as she walked out the door

"Bye." everyone said all together while waving goodbye

**Outside**

"Well hello Tallia how are you feeling?" asked Ramius

"I'm sad to leave but I'm happy that I'll e able to see my family again." said Tallia

"I'm sure that they'll be so happy to know that you're going back to them." said Oruha

"Well I guess I should take my leave." said Tallia before she got into the car and drove off

"Well now that the suspense is over only 27 contestants remain inside that house. Who will be going home next week well all of you will just have to wait and see. See you all tomorrow everyone." said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: Well hoped you liked it. Please keep reading and Please review. YAY! Finally today's my last day of school so I think I'll be able to update faster. **


	16. Preparing for a Talent Show

**Disclaimer: Do NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS**

**Day 13**

**Outside**

"It's day 13 folks. How time flies." said Ramius

"Three of the contestants have been eliminated so far." said Waltfeld

"Let's take a look at what our contestants are doing inside." said Oruha

**Inside**

"Looks like there's only 27 of us left here." said Nicol

"I'm not that surprised, soon only four of us would be left for the finals." said Shiho

"So I guess we should just enjoy the time we might have left here." said Fai

"That's true considering we don't really know when we'll be leaving this house." said Yuui

"I have to agree." said Touya

"Strange…" said Subaru

"What's strange Subaru? Is something bothering you?" asked Kamui

"Well not really, it's just that Mr. R hasn't spoken a word yet today." said Subaru

Then suddenly a voice spoke "Looking for me Subaru?"

"Sir…it's you." said Subaru

"Why do you always have to talk all of a sudden?" said Yzak

"Man, you're starting to creep us out you know." said Kurogane

"Good morning sir." said Soel

"Sir may I ask a question?" asked Larg

"Yes what is it?" asked Mr. R

"Well I wanted to know if we have a challenge or a task today?" asked Larg

"Well Larg that is a really good question. The answer to that is no you will not have a challenge for today, but you will have one for the next two days. The challenge is called 'What is Your Talent'." explained Mr. R

"Oh…let me guess it's a talent show…" said Yzak sarcastically

"Well said Yzak and tomorrow the first group to start is you and your friends." said Mr. R

"WHAT!!! Why do we have to start it?" asked Shinn

"Sir can't Fai and the others start instead?" pleaded Kira

"I'm sorry Kira but I've already made up my mind, and besides I'm sure that you'll all do just fine." said Mr. R

"Easy for you to say." said Shiho

"Sir can I ask, will there be any judges?" asked Ahmed

"Of course and you will once again have a guest judge." said Mr. R "Now before any more arguments I am giving you the whole day to practice for tomorrow. I don't want any of you to be humiliated so please do your best and good luck to all."

"Great he leaves us like this again." said Yzak

"It sound like fun." said Tomoyo

"This will definitely be a piece of cake for Lacus." stated Cagalli

"That's right she has a really nice voice." said Stellar

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing it then." said Yuui

"We better give you guys some space so you could practice for tomorrow." suggested Touya

"I agree with Touya everyone lets leave them now, and I'm looking forward to watching your performances tomorrow." said Yukito

So the T.R.C Gang left the others to be able to prepare for the challenge and had a little chat of their own.

"I think this challenge will be really fun." said Soel

"And interesting too." said Larg

"Well it would seem that this is another challenge that we have no advantage on." said Kamui

"It won't really matter will it? If we win or lose." said Syaoran

"Yes that's true, we just have to have fun and enjoy whatever we're doing." said Sakura

"I'm actually pretty interested in watching those kids perform, to be honest." said Yuuko

"True, I want to see what they can do." said Kurogane

"I would agree when the stated that this would be easy for someone like Lacus." said Fai

"Yes, she's said to be good in singing right?" said C-Syaoran

"True, and she is a pop-star so she must be really talented." said Yuui

"Mr. R sure knows how to pick some pretty interesting challenges." said Yukito

"Well this is pretty creepy when you think about it. Just imagine making a mistake while performing and the whole world will be watching." said Touya

"Touya you're going to end up giving all of us stage fright." said Yukito

"I want to go see what their doing." said Soel

"Let's not. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?" said Fai

"But I wonder what they plan to do tomorrow?" asked Yuuko

**With the G.S. Gang**

"Man! I hate this, I'm so clueless when it comes to talent shows." said Shinn in annoyance

"What in the world are we supposed to do tomorrow." said Shiho

"Well Athrun have you thought of something yet?" asked Kira to his best friend

"To be honest no, I was thinking of doing a Haro or Tori but it would take too long and I consider that as my hobby." said Athrun

"Well it shows considering how many Haro's Lacus has in her house." said Cagalli

"What about you Kira thought of anything yet?" asked Shinn

"Nope, this challenge is a pretty hard one for me." said Kira

"Hey Nicol your planning on playing the piano aren't you." said Athrun

"Well I guess that's the only thing that I can think of right now." said Nicol "What about you Yzak?"

"I don't know I'm clueless when it comes o these things, and Dearka was watching right now he'd be laughing at my face when I get out of here." said Yzak

"Well I guess all we can do is to prepare for tomorrow, and when we perform we just have to enjoy and have fun." said Stellar

"Sure if we don't get humiliated tomorrow." said Cagalli

"Oh come on guys lighten up. Stellar has a point the least we could do is try to enjoy right? I mean let's try something new." said Ahmed

"I strongly agree to that statement. It's not like doing this is going to kill you, and remember that you can learn a lot through experience. Who knows you might even have some hidden talents." said Aisha

"Yeah I guess your right." said Shinn

"Meyrin are you alright you haven't spoken a word." Lacus suddenly spoke

"…" Meyrin didn't say anything instead she ran away from the others

"Oh my…" was the only thing Lacus could say

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Stellar

"I guess the incident still has a huge effect on her." said Ahmed

"What do you mean?" asked Kira

"She saw what happened in the garden." said Athrun

"Oh I see…" said Kira

**Outside**

"Wow looks like something's up." said Waltfeld

"Is this another issue inside the house. It lasted for days now." said Ramius

"Well I hope that they find a way to solve this problem soon enough." said Oruha

"That's right or they might not be able to concentrate on the challenge tomorrow." said Waltfeld

"Well wait and see what happens tomorrow folks. see you all soon." said Ramius

**Authors Note: Well Hope you guys liked it I know it's pretty short sorry. Please review. Hey I need help I know I've posted quite a lot of chapters but I was wondering if any of you can tell me what the 'abuse' button is. The one beside the review that you get. Sorry know lame question but you see I haven't tried it so if anyone could please help. Thanks **


	17. GSGSD gang show off their Talents

**Disclaimer: do not own any of these shows**

**Day 14**

"Good morning everyone. As you all know today will be the day of the challenge for Kira's group. So I hope that you were all able to practice well for your performances today. Let us now begin." said Mr. R

So Kira and the rest went outside to the stage

"To help us with today's event let us call on Syaoran." said Mr. R

"Thank you sir, Mow let me introduce to you the judges. I think that you are all already very familiar with our first three judges; they are none other than Mr. Andrew Waltfeld, Ms. Marrue Ramius and Ms. Oruha. Now are guest judge is…is…O-O Seishiro-san?????"

"Hello there Syaoran it's been a while hasn't it." said Seishiro

"Y-you're the guest judge???" said Syaoran still in shock

"Well yes I was asked to come here tonight." said Seishiro

"…Oh…Ok now moving on…" Syaoran started to explain the judging mechanics of the show while…

Back stage with the others…

"What is he doing here?!?" said Kamui

"Now Kamui calm down remember that he is only here as a judge." said Subaru

"What's with Kamui?" asked Athrun

"Well you might find out soon enough." said Subaru

Back to Syaoran…

"Now that that's all cleared up let us begin with our first contestant for today. Let us give a warm welcome to miss Lacus Clyne." introduced Syaoran

"Hello everyone, today I have decided to sing a song." said Lacus (sings Fields of Hope.)

"That was an amazing performance, let's see on what the judges think." said Syaoran

"Well I have to agree with Syaoran on that, it was amazing indeed." said Ramius

"That song was a good start for today." said Seishiro

"I have to agree it was nice to watch." said Oruha

"That song was very well sang Lacus, great job." said Mr. R

"As expected form the Pink Princess of PLANTS." said Waltfeld

"Thank you." said Lacus

"Well now moving on to our next performer. He is none other than Mr. Kira Yamato." said Syaoran

"Um…Hello everyone, you see I really didn't know what to do so I went with singing. I hope you don't mind." said Kira **(A/N: I'm sorry this might turn out to be a singing contest than a talent show cause' most of them are going to sing, almost all in fact sorry, couldn't really think of anything.) **

"Well I find it a nice performance, what about you judges?" asked Syaoran

"Kira I liked it, but you could have done better.' said Mr. R

"I agree you could have made your voice a little louder." said Ramius

"I enjoyed that performance Kira." said Oruha

"Not bad kid not bad at all." said Waltfeld

"Thank you and I did my best." said Kira before he left

"Thank you for that. Now our next performer is Ms. Cagalli Yula Atha." said Syaoran

"Um…I also decided to sing today, I couldn't think of anything else." said Cagalli

"Wow that was pretty good." said Syaoran

"Well princess I'm impressed." said Mr. R

"I agree you have such a nice voice." said Oruha

"Well done princess." said Waltfeld

"That was very impressive." said Seishiro

"I couldn't agree more." said Ramius

"Um..Thank you." said Cagalli

"Now let us move on to the next performer, it is Mr. Athrun Zala.' said Syaoran

"Look um…I also decided to sing a song today.' said Athrun

"…This talent show is beginning to turn into a singing contest isn't it?" said Syaoran

"Didn't you mention you were a beginner at this?" asked Oruha

"Well no but I am new to this." said Athrun

"You did well today Mr. Zala." said Oruha

"I agree with Ms. Oruha, but…" said Mr. R

"You have the same problem as Kira lack of volume." said Ramius

"I agree you could have done better as well." said Seishiro

"You did pretty well there." said Waltfeld

"Thank you." said Athrun

"Now let's see what Mr. Nicol Amalfi has in stored for us to watch today shall we." said Syaoran

"Hello everyone, I am here to play the piano today as my talent." said Nicol

"Well now we have something different for a change." said Syaoran

"Just as expected from you Nicol." said Mr. R

"You played very well today." said Oruha

"You really excel in this kind of instrument." said Ramius

"Well done Nicol." said Waltfeld

"It was a great performance." said Seishiro

"Thank you so much." said Nicol before he left the stage

"Now our next contestant is Ms. Shiho Hanenfuss. Let us give her a warm round of applause." said Syaoran

"Um…Hi everyone, I'm not really good at singing but I'll give it a try." said Shiho

"That was not bad, don't you agree judges?" asked Syaoran

"I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit uncomfortable with what you were doing." commented Seishiro

"True, you could nave relaxed a bit more." advised Ramius

"You can project your voice a little bit louder." said Waltfeld

"You have a beautiful voice Shiho, you just have to let it out." said Mr. R

"I would have to agree with Mr. R." said Oruha

"Alright, thank you." said Shiho

"Now to introduce the remaining contestants, I would like to call on to the help of my friend Yukito." said Syaoran

"Thank you Syaoran, now moving on for our next performer let us all welcome Ms. Stellar Loussier." introduced Yukito

"Hello everyone, today I have decided to sing a song for you." said Stellar happily

"Thank you for that song ma'am now judges what can you say about that?" asked Yukito

"That was a really good song that you just sang." said Waltfeld

"It was a great performance" said Seishiro

"I agree the chosen song was really fit for your voice." said Oruha

"You were wonderful stellar." said Ramius

"You have a lot of confidence inside of you. It shows." said Mr. R

"Thank you." said Stellar

"Now for our next contestant he is Mr. Ahmed El Fasi." introduced Yukito

"Just like the others I don't really have a good voice, and I haven't really tried to sing. But this was my only option." explained Ahmed

"That wasn't as bad as you thought Ahmed." said Ramius

"Your hard work and practice paid off." said Seishiro

"Nice work." was all Oruha could say, but she meant what she said

"I agree, you pulled it off kid." said Waltfeld

"Thank you, I'm glad." said Ahmed

"Now please help me welcome on stage Ms. Miriallia Haww." said Yukito

"Um…I hope you enjoy this song." she said nervously

"Thank you Ms. Haww, judges…" said Yukito

"It really has turned into a singing contest hasn't it." stated Mr. R with a slight laugh

"That was a good performance." said Oruha

"To be honest I really enjoyed it" said Waltfeld

"Yes I agree it was enjoyable alright." said Seishiro

"Your efforts paid off." said Ramius

"Thank you so much." said Miriallia happily

"Now moving on is Mr. Shinn Asuka." continued Yukito

"Sorry I know you guys must be bored with all the singing." said Shinn

"Not really but Nicol was the only one with the different talent today wasn't he." said Mr. R

"Yeah I guess, I hope you can bear with me because I'm also going to sing. Well here goes…" then soon Shinn started and soon also finished

"So judges I'll leave the judging to you." said Yukito

"Well Shinn you were pretty nervous up there." said Mr. R

"Lighten up. You were shaking you know.' said Waltfeld

"Nice work, you just have to stop thinking of the people watching and just enjoy ok." advised Oruha

"You have a good voice, you just lack confidence." said Ramius

"I agree, that's basically all you need to improve on." said Seishiro

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind." said Shinn

"Now let us welcome our 3rd to the last contestant Ms. Aisha." said Yukito

"I hope that you all enjoy this song." said Aisha

"Wow that was great." said Ramius

"Wow…" was all Waltfeld could utter

"You really have a good voice." said Mr. R

"Yes I agree." said Seishiro

"Thank you." said Aisha

"Now let us welcome.." Yukito was about to introduce the next performer when suddenly Touya cut in…

"Wait!!!" yelled Touya

"What's the matter Touya?" asked Yukito

"Sir Yzak said he doesn't want to perform, but in return he will accept any punishment that you ask of him." said Touya

"I see what about Meyrin?" asked Mr. R

"Well sir she just doesn't want to do it." said Touya

"Alright I will think of this. For now this is where the first part of the challenge ends. The rest may now take their earned break for the rest of the day. Thank you for the information Touya." Said Mr. R

**Authors Note: Well that's it, hey if I'm not asking much can more of my readers review pls. cause I'm kind of being teased that I get little review out of pity, and I know that my story isn't that good yet cause this is my first one. Its ok I don't believe them but if it's alright it would really make me happy, thank you. Hope you like it. **


	18. It's the TRC gang's Time to Shine

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of these shows**

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, enjoy and please review afterwards**

**Day 15**

"Good morning everyone today will be the continuation of the challenge and to introduce the contestants will be Mr. Yzak Joule." said Mr. R **(A/N: This was Yzak's punishment.)**

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." thought Yzak and then he started to speak "Um…hi so…to start off for today let us welcome Princess Sakura." 

"Good morning everyone, today I am planning to sing a song so I hope you all enjoy it, but before I begin I have a request…" said Sakura then she whispers something to Yzak

"Sir Sakura is asking permission to sing with someone else." said Yzak

"Alright that is not a problem." said Mr. R

"Ok then." said Yzak, so he revised his introduction "Let us once again welcome Princess Sakura now to sing with Syaoran." 

"H-Hello everyone." said Syaoran nervously "Sakura and I will be singing the duet version of a song entitled Yume no Tsubasa. We hope that you enjoy our performance." Then they sang the song

"Wow that was truly impressive. Nice job." said Oruha happily

"A duet well done Syaoran and Sakura." said Mr. R 

"It's the very fist duet we have ever had and it was truly remarkable." said Ramius

"Nice job you both did very well today." said Waltfeld

"Well Syaoran I'd have to tell both of you that to be honest it was one of the best performances I have seen so far." said Seishiro **(A/N: This includes the performances yesterday.)**

"Thank you very much." said Syaoran

"Syaoran we did it!" said Sakura happily 

"Looks like we're off to a good start." said Yzak "Now to follow that performance is C-Syaoran and Kurogane."

"We couldn't think of anything so we have decided o show you our skills in defense." said C-Syaoran

"I see, his might be pretty interesting." said Seishiro

"You two may begin, just make sure not to brake anything." said Mr. R

So they showed their skills off. C-Syaoran used the different techniques in martial arts while Kurogane used his katana and his skills as a ninja.

"They're not half bad…" thought Yzak

"Syaoran you have improved a lot, it must be the influence of your teacher." said Seishiro with a smile **(A/N: The teacher here is Kurogane.)**

"Well I'd have to admit that was pretty interesting." said Mr. R

"Don't see much of that in the military, we could use you two." said Waltfeld

"As expected from the two popular demon hunters in the land of Outo." said Oruha

"This shows your skill in fighting, well done and we really could use you in the military." said Ramius with a smile

"Thanks, well think abut it." said Kurogane jokingly

"Ok now let us welcome the duo Soel and Larg." said Yzak

"We want to do something together too." said Soel

"We want to show you some of the 108 skills that we have." said Larg

"108? That many?" asked Yzak

"Yup, even Syaoran and the others don't know them all." said Soel

So they started to show some of the 108 skills like: voice imitation, reveling someone's true feelings, sucking things…etc. 

"…" Yzak was plain speechless

"That was so cute." said Ramius

"So this is how they keep all of Syaoran's stuff during the journey." said Seishiro

"They can do a lot for little guys." said Mr. R

"That was really something new." said Oruha

"O – O" Waltfeld just stared

"Ooookaaaaaay…Now moving on let us call on Fai and Yuui." said Yzak

"Let me guess…magic show?" said Waltfeld finally back to reality 

"Well sort of, only this wont take too long." said Yuui

"I know it's pretty childish but we do hope you enjoy." said Fai

"Alright please begin." said Mr. R

So Fai and Yuui used Magic to be able to create a really beautiful view.

"No way…" Yzak was shocked

"Amazing…" said Ramius

"It's beautiful." said Oruha

"Well done what a nice view you've both made." said Mr. R

"This is truly pleasing to the eye." said Seishiro

"Nice job." said Waltfeld "Haven't seen a view like this in quite a while." 

"Thank you." said Yuui

"Um…right, next up is Subaru and Kamui." said Yzak

"Sir…our apologies but we really don't know what to do today." said Subaru kindly

"Subaru, would you mind showing them our skills in fighting?" asked Kamui

"Well no not really, although what about…" Subaru was about to finish her sentence when Seishiro cut in…

"Are you afraid that I might attack?" ask Seishiro with a smirk

"Well if you'd like we could use our abilities on you!" said Kamui ready to hit Seishiro and his eyes were changing too.

"No Kamui we must not!" said Subaru while trying to restrain her brother "He is only here as a judge remember that!"

"Enough! Subaru please take Kamui away from here, I will just assign you another task." said Mr. R

"That's a good idea before they cause a riot here." said Ramius

So Subaru tried to calm her brother, the Oruha spoke.

"So I see that you are still after those two." said Oruha with a sigh

"Yes it would seem so," replied Seishiro

"Yzak please move on." said Mr. R

"Yes sir. Now our next participant will be princess Tomoyo." said Yzak

"Hello everyone, today I will be singing a song." said Tomoyo

"Thank you for that song princess, judges please evaluate." said Yzak

"Wonderful performance indeed." said Oruha

"As expected from the princess of Nihon." said Seishiro

"What a sweet voice you have." said Ramius

"A truly remarkable performance." said Mr. R

"I enjoyed that very much." said Waltfeld

"Thank you." said Tomoyo

"Now let us welcome Yukito." said Yzak

"Sir I have nothing else to do so I will simply perform a spell." said Yukito

Yukito performed some kind of spell that he uses in the country of Clow

"I see so you are the High Priest correct?" said Seishiro

"Sorry to ask but what difference would your magic be to Fai and Yuui's?" asked Ramius

"Well since I am a High Priest most of my spells are healing spells and incantations, I rarely use them for violence." said Yukito

"So that would explain it." said Waltfeld

"I apologize I could not do any better than that." said Yukito

"Don't worry we understand." said Mr. R

"Thank you Yukito." said Oruha

"Next let us all welcome Yuuko." said Yzak

"I'm not good at anything much, that's because I usually just grant wishes with a corresponding price so I can't perform anything today." said Yuuko

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mr. R

"Yes are you? You might be able to do something." said Ramius

"No I'm quite sure about this one I'm really sorry." said Yuuko

"Well I guess we move on then." said Seishiro

"Ok Yzak you may continue." said Mr. R

"Sir the last performer will be Touya." said Yzak

"Sir I'm really sorry but I'm no good in these type of things either so I cant do anything today too." said Touya

"So we shall move on to computing the scores then?" asked Mr. R

"Yup no problem." said Touya

"Alright everyone that's all for today, stay tuned for tomorrow to find out who the winners are. Bye." said Yzak

**Authors Note: Hope you like it please review. I only add chapters when I know that someone still likes it and the only way to find out is to let me know what you think. Thanks **


	19. Winners and Meyrins Problem?

**Disclaimer: do not own any of these shows. Not even one.**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy. And if you have any Ideas tell me ok**

**Day16**

**Outside**

"The past two days were pretty exiting weren't they." stated Ramius

"I agree and we got to see what the different talents our contestant's possess." said Oruha

"And now Mr. R will be announcing the winners of the challenge. Who can they be? Well let's watch and find out." said Waltfeld

**Inside**

"Good morning everyone. The talent show was a great opportunity for all of you to show us what you can do best and now I would like to announce and congratulate the top six winners of the challenge." said Mr. R "Now let us start with Kira and his friends, in 3rd place is Mr. Nicol Amalfi." 

"Congratulations Nicol." said Athrun

"Thanks although I never expected to win." said Nicol 

"In 2nd place we have a draw between Ms. Cagalli Yula Atha and Ms. Stellar Loussier." said Mr. R

"…" Cagalli was so shocked she couldn't say a word

"Cagalli are you ok?" asked Ahmed

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just shocked I guess." replied Cagalli

"Oh Thank you so much." said Stellar

"Now in 1st place is none other than Ms. Lacus Clyne." said Mr. R

"Just as expected, congratulations Lacus." said Shiho

"Thank you so much sir." said Lacus

"Great job Lacus." said Miriallia

"Now in Syaoran's group in 3rd place is Fai and Yuui." said Mr. R

"Great job you guys." said C-Syaoran

"Congratulations." said Subaru

"Thank you." said Fai

"In 2nd place is Princess Tomoyo." said Mr. R

"Really?" said Tomoyo in disbelief

"Congratulations princess." said Kurogane

"And lastly in 1st place is the duet performance of Syaoran and Sakura." said Mr. R

"Wow…thank you sir." said Syaoran

"Yay Syaoran we did it!" exclaimed Sakura

"Congratulations Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." said Fai

"Nice job." said Touya

"Yay! Syaoran did it!." said Soel

"Once again I would like to congratulate all of our winners and today you will be given a break. Use this opportunity to rest." said Mr. R

"Man I'm glad that's over." said Yzak

There was silence for a moment then Yuui looked at the others and said

"hey Kira may we please talk to you guys in the living room?" asked Yuui

"Huh? Oh ok sure why not. Come on guys." called Kira

**In the Living Room**

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Athrun

"Well you see we were kind of concerned about Ms. Meyrin." said Fai

"She has been acting really strange lately, and we were wondering if any of you knew what was wrong." said Tomoyo

"Oh I see..." said Athrun sadly

"I guess she hasn't gotten over it yet." said Ahmed

"Do you men the incident?' asked Cagalli

"Yeah…" said Athrun

"So that's the reason." said Yuui

"So in short she can't accept the truth can't she." said Kamui

"Well no, I guess she can't." said Kira

"Sheesh, it's already been eight days hasn't it." retorted Yzak

"Yeah that's true but I guess it's still too much for her to handle." said Ahmed

"She hasn't spoke a word to us since." said Lacus

"Actually she has." said Athrun "At least to me she did." this left everyone confused

"Athrun what do you mean?" asked Cagalli

"You see she talked to me a few days ago. I explained everything to her and tried to convince her, but she still couldn't accept it." said Athrun

"I see, so she's already spoken to you." said Kira

"Kira what are we going to do?" asked Lacus worriedly

"She seems so lonely." said Soel

"She has to stop acting like this, she has to learn how to accept the truth." said Yuuko

"Why is she so mad anyway, I doubt that it's just because Athrun rejected her." said Touya

"It's me." Cagalli suddenly spoke

"What do you mean you didn't do anything wrong." said Nicol

"Cagalli it's not your fault, I met you way before I met her not to mention you had nothing to do with this." said Athrun

"Athrun is right you know, you shouldn't blame yourself." said Ahmed

"Cagalli-san…" said Sakura

"Yes Sakura what is it?" asked Cagalli

"Well you know, you can never force someone's feelings to others, so you shouldn't blame yourself." said Sakura with a kind smile

"Sakura is right I know that we've only met for two weeks or so…" said Syaoran

"But we would like to help you in any way that we can." continued Fai

"We would be happy to help you with your problems if you want us to." said Yuui

"We might be different in one way or another, but the fact that we are still human changes nothing. We would always be happy to help you." said Syaoran

"You guys are really something to be able to say something like that." said Shiho

"Thank you so much for your kindness towards us." said Stellar

"We are the ones who want to thank you, even though we are different you have accepted us and opened up to us." said Yukito

"Don't act like the whole world is against you, you are still very young and you have lots of friends that will help you out. You can also come to us for help. You are all welcome to do so." said Yuuko

"Remember what I told you before Cagalli, do not keep on blaming yourself accidents like this happen and there is no one to blame for it." said Fai

"Your lives aren't much different than ours you know. We can also feel hurt and pain just as much as you can." said Subaru

"Thank you we want to help you as well. Through all the problems we have I'm sure there will always be a solution." said Nicol 

"You guys aren't half bad after all." said Kurogane

"Thank you everyone." said Cagalli

"Every time that we needed help, you guys were always there to help us out," said Kira

"Even though we rarely know each other you all lent us a helping hand and we all want to thank you for that." said Lacus

"It's not a problem at all; you have all been caring and nice people. You have also helped us out a lot." said Tomoyo

"I hope that we continue to learn more about each other." said Shinn

"Um…I hate to change the subject, but what are we going to do about Meyrin now?" asked Kamui

"I don't think that there is anything that we can do." said Yukito

"We can only wait and see what would happen from here." said Soel

"I agree I doubt that she'll listen to us too.' said Larg

"Thank you for your help you guys were always there when I needed someone to cheer me up. I owe you guys a lot." said Cagalli

"Don't mention it." said Fai

"We were glad to be able to help you out." said Yuui

"You've all grown up now and you will learn a lot more soon." said Aisha

**Outside**

"Well I hope tat Meyrin will get over her dilemma soon. No one said that life was always fair or easy." said Waltfeld

"All of us go through those ups and downs of life." said Ramius

"I agree no one can always remain on top. Things can change in a blink of an eye." said Oruha

"To know what things lie ahead for them keep watching everyone." said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys keep on reading. Please review.**


	20. Worsts Guests and the Solution

Day 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.**

**Authors Note: Hey don't worry I know most of it are Asucaga pairing but I'll be doing Kiralac soon.**

**Day 17**

**Outside **

"Good Morning everyone, have you been counting lately?" asked Ramius

"That's right because there's only one more day to go before the third elimination." said Oruha

"Now let's go check on what our contestants are doing inside shall we." said Waltfeld

Inside

"Good morning everyone, as you have heard you only have one more day before the 3rd elimination. So today I am here to tell you that you will be having two guests today and they will be staying here until tomorrow. I have already provided rooms for them so there's no need to worry." said Mr. R

"Really who are they?" asked Shinn curiously

"You'll just have to wait and see Shinn." said Mr. R

"I wonder who the special guests will be?" asked Soel

"I hope that they're as kind and friendly like Mr. Za Burrel was." said Larg

"Well let's hope so." said Yuui then he thought to himself "I have a really bad felling about this."

Unknown to all of them Yuui's thoughts were right and Larg's wish might not come true

**Later that Day**

"Alright everyone please go to the living room so you could meet the guests." said Mr. R

Soel on the other hand went to Fai "Fai…"

"Yes what is it?" asked Fai

"I don't think I'm going to like the guests." said Soel

"Why is that?" asked Fai

"I feel that they might cause trouble." said Soel

"Don't worry I'm sure that whoever they are or what problems they might cause we'll get through it." said Fai with a smile

"I hope so Fai I really hope so." said Soel sadly

Fai's expression was fake of course and Soel knew that Fai was also thinking of what might happen today he wasn't much comfortable with the guests either.

**In the Living Room**

"Contestants please welcome your two special guests…Ms. Meer Campbel and Mr. Yuuna Roma Seiran." Introduced Mr. R **(A/N: Oh no! two people to cause havoc again.)**

"Hello everyone." said Meer then she saw Athrun "Athrun I'm so happy to see you."

"Oh my…" said Lacus

"This is not good…" said Kira

Cagalli on the other hand was feeling sick really sick.

"Hey Cagalli are you ok? Is something wrong?" asked Ahmed

Then Ahmed's question was soon answered, but it wasn't a pleasant answer because Yuuna soon saw Cagalli

"Cagalli I missed you so much!" exclaimed Yuuna as he was hugging her

Cagalli soon came back to her senses and yelled "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!"

"Get off of her Yuuna!" Kira demanded as he was getting angry at the purple haired boy

"Now Cagalli that isn't a good way to treat your fiancée is it." said Yuuna as he held Cagalli tighter so she couldn't get off

Then Fai suddenly grabs Yuuna's arm "I'm sorry to rudely interrupt, but it seemed to me that Cagalli doesn't like what you are doing to her."

"Oh and who are you to tell me what to do?' asked Yuuna

"Just stop it already Seiran!" yelled Ahmed

Yuuna ignored them and faced Cagalli again "Cagalli you act as if you didn't even miss me."

"Your right Yuuna, I DIDN'T MISS YOU AT ALL!" yelled Cagalli

"Cagalli that hurts me." said Yuuna sadly

"I don't care!" yelled Cagalli once more

Then Athrun got fed up with this so he went to Yuuna and said "Yuuna let go of her or else." Athrun was getting really angry

"Well if it isn't her used to be bodyguard Alex Dino. Are you jealous that Cagalli chose me over you." said Yuuna

"First of all his real name is Athrun, Athrun Zala. Second I don't think that was the case because from the looks of things a lot of us have already seen how much they care for each other, and third I don't think anyone here likes what you're doing to Cagalli at all." said Shinn who was also pissed off

While Shinn was busy with Yuuna Cagalli was able to break free of his grip on her "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled then ran as far away as possible

"Cagalli wait for me." said Yuuna

Athrun quickly took hold of Yuuna's arm "Listen Yuuna if you don't want to get hurt, stay as far away as possible from Cagalli." he warned.

"Athrun you better go talk to her, we'll take care of our guests." said Yuui

"Alright then thanks." Athrun was about to leave when Meer took hold of his arm

"Athrun where are you going, I only have until tomorrow to stay here." said Meer 

"I'm sorry Meer but Cagalli needs me right now." said Athrun

"But Athrun…" said Meer still not letting go

Suddenly Meyrin came and saw what was happening so she approached Meer

"With all due respect Ms. Meer, but I think Athrun is needed elsewhere." said Meyrin

Athrun and all the others were shocked at what she just did

"Meyrin…" said Athrun in disbelief

"What are you waiting for? She needs you go to her and cheer her up, we'll catch up with you later." said Meyrin with a smile

Athrun also gave her a smile in return and went to go see Cagalli

Meer was left speechless she felt jealous that Athrun was going to see Cagalli

"Meyrin what you just did was a big help you know." said Ahmed

"Yeah what's up Meyrin?" asked Shinn curiously

"Well I thought about what you've all told me and it made a lot of sense to me now, even how hard I try I cant make him love me now can I? So I want to help them and make it up to them at least." said Meyrin

"Lacus, Fai, Yuui could you please come with me, I want to go see how they're doing." said Kira

The three nodded and left with Kira. In the living room again Yuuna was being annoying "Wait for me Cagalli."

"Cant you keep your mouth shut. You're getting really annoying Seiran." said Yzak

Subaru took a chair and pulled it close to Yuuna "Here. At least this will keep him from struggling." said Subaru

"Hey great idea." said Shiho as she went into their room and soon came out with a towel in her hand "Use this to keep his mouth shut." And so they began to tie him to a chair

**Somewhere in the house**

"Finally away from that jerk!" thought Cagalli

"Are you ok?" somebody from behind her suddenly asked

"Athrun…Oh yeah I'm fine thank you." said Cagalli

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Athrun worriedly

"No he didn't get the chance to do so you don't have to worry." assured Cagalli

Suddenly Kira and the others came "Cagalli we want to talk to you is that ok?" asked Kira

"Yeah sure what's this all about?" asked Cagalli

"So that was Yuuna Roma Seiran huh." said Fai

"Yeah that was him." said Cagalli

"May I ask who was that girl who looked exactly like Lacus?" asked Yuui

"Oh her. as Mr. R said her name is Meer Campbell she was used as a fake Lacus Clyne to trick the people of PLANTS." explained Athrun

"I see, but she sure doesn't act much like Lacus doesn't she. And I couldn't help but notice her being extremely clingy to Athrun." said Yuui

"Yes she seems to like Athrun allot." said Lacus

"Well that's a pretty long story." said Athrun

"Why am I not surprised. It seems that every girl has feelings for you Athrun." said Fai

"I'm more worried about Yuuna being here rather than Meer though." said Kira

"They'll be here until tomorrow right? Until the elimination ends." said Athrun

"Yeah, just watch your back Cagalli." said Fai

"Don't worry if he tries to hurt you…" said Kira angrily

"We'll be here to help you out ok." said Yuui

"Don't worry I don't think anyone likes him being here so you'll be fine." said Fai

"Thanks you guys." said Cagalli

Suddenly Soel came running in

"Fai! Fai!" yelled Soel

"Yes Mokona what's wrong? asked Fai

"They tied Mr. Seiran to a chair and covered his mouth with a towel." said Soel

"Looks like your little theory was right after all Fai. No one does like him here." said Yuui with a laugh

"See I told you. so Cagalli should be perfectly safe." said Fai

"Well at least that should keep his mouth shut." said Athrun

"Come on Lacus let's go take a look." said Kira

So the four of them left leaving only Cagalli and Athrun alone. Cagalli suddenly hugged Athrun and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"W-What was that for?" asked a very shocked Athrun

"That was a thank you." said Cagalli

"For what?" he asked confused

"For everything." said Cagalli with a smile

Athrun smiled back "I said I would protect you right? I plan on keeping that promise I would never let anyone harm you."

**Outside**

"Looks like everyone is getting along just fine now." said Ramius

"I feel bad for Seiran though." said Waltfeld

"Yes, it would seem that everyone in there hates him." said Oruha

"True, and to add up the elimination is tomorrow." said Waltfeld

"I wonder how Meer will be reacting. And who would be going home tomorrow?" said Ramius

"So many questions and they will all be answered tomorrow." said Waltfeld

"So stay tunes everybody." said Oruha 

**Authors Note: Well hoped you liked it. hehe and oh yeah pls. review. **


	21. Third Eliminatin and A Little Laugh

Day 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows**

**Authors Note: Well here is Day 18 hope you guys enjoy pls. R&R. I'm tormenting Yuuna. **

**Day 18**

**Early in the Morning: Breakfast**

"Good morning everyone, now as you all know today is the elimination and I…" Mr. R stopped there when he saw the faces of the contestants. "Now what's with all the sad faces?" he asked

"It's your guest's sir." said Syaoran

"They're causing trouble especially that guy over there." said Kamui as he points at Yuuna

"Well I can kind of see that since you tied Yuuna to a chair and covered his mouth with a towel." said Mr. R

"And we plan to keep him there." said Kurogane

"The main fact that he appeared as our guest is making no one happy." said Subaru

"And it was his fault anyway he was getting really annoying." said Shiho

"Please untie Yuuna. He is already outnumbered." said Mr. R

Since they knew that they could not disobey Shiho went near the chair and untied Yuuna but gave him a glare.

"Oh thank you sir. Now I must find Cagalli." said Yuuna

"I don't think so. We only let you out because we were told to do so. I am not letting you get near Cagalli." said Shiho angrily

"None of us will allow you to get near her." said Kamui finally standing from his seat

"I am not going to let you get even an inch near her, I am warning you now to stay away from Cagalli." said Kira he was really mad since yesterday.

"Kira please calm down." Lacus was trying to restrain Kira

"Let me go this instant! I have to see Cagalli." yelled Yuuna

"That's it I am so fed up with you!" Shiho then took the chair again and tied him there along with the towel covering his mouth

"Let's leave him there." said Yzak apparently he was getting irritated as well

So they went elsewhere leaving Yuuna in that state **(A/N: Sorry for being this way but I really hate this guy.) **

"Finally I'm away from that freak." said Cagalli

"Hard to believe that you almost got married to him Cagalli." said Fai

"I don't even like that guy, I don't know what made me think I could learn to love him." said Cagalli sadly

"It's alright Cagalli you know that it's not your fault right so don't be sad." said Athrun

"Um…If no one minds I do have one thing to ask." said Yuui

"Yeah what is it?" asked Shinn

"What about that girl Meer?" asked Fai

"Well Um…What about her?" asked Stellar

"How did she come to look exactly like Miss. Lacus?" asked Soel

"…" Lacus suddenly had a sad expression on her face

"Lacus…" said Kira

"Oh I'm sorry." said Soel

"No its alright." said Lacus trying to smile

"Well I think Athrun should explain." said Kira

"Well you see…" Athrun began but then

"Athrun…Athrun where are you?!" they heard Meer yell

"Uh Oh." said Athrun

"Man what's up with her? Is she your fan or something?" asked Kurogane annoyed

"Well not really." said Athrun

"Gee Athrun is like a girl magnet or something." said C-Syaoran and they all laughed

"A little too much don't you think? It must be hard for Cagalli." said Yukito

"Um…not really but sometimes I do feel a bit…" Cagalli wasn't able to finish because Athrun cut it

"Jealous?" said Athrun in a teasing tone

"N-No I was going to say uncomfortable, what reason do I possible have to be jealous." said Cagalli while blushing

"Ah….she is in the stage of denial." teased Shinn

"Shinn cut it out your making her blush." said Stellar

Everyone enjoyed and had a good laugh out of it

"Anyway so today is the 3rd elimination you know." said Fai

"So it would seem that way." said Kira

"Sorry to change the subject so quickly, but can I ask you guys something?" asked Yuui

"Yeah sure what is it?" asked Nicol

"Do you guys seriously plan to leave Yuuna there all day? And what about Meer?" asked Yuui

"No one really cares about Yuuna." stated Shiho

"And we don't know what to do about Meer either." said Shinn

"Meyrin…" said Cagalli

"Yes?" asked Meyrin

"I wanted to say thank you I heard from the others what you did to help me yesterday." said Cagalli

"Oh…No problem and…I want to say sorry for everything I did to you Cagalli." said Meyrin

"I'm quite curios though." said Kamui

"About what?" asked Yuuko

"What is found in Athrun that makes girls chase him anyway?" asked Kamui

"Hey good question please do answer that Athrun." said Touya with a smirk

"Huh? I-I don't know." said Athrun

Everyone laughed at his reaction

"Well whatever it is, it's sure giving him a lot of problems isn't it." said Kira still laughing

"Can we go see Mr. Seiran now? I feel kind of bad for leaving him there." said Larg

"Well I guess there's no harm in doing so as ling as he keeps his distance from Cagalli that is." said Fai

"Is that ok with you Cagalli?" asked Yuui

"Yeah fine with me." said Cagalli and so they left for the living room

In the Living Room

"Let me out of here!" yelled Yuuna

"Come on guys let him out I feel bad for not obeying what Mr. R said." said Cagalli

"Oh Cagalli I knew that you cared for me." said Yuuna

"On second thought just leave him there." said Cagalli

"Now Cagalli please all of you just let him go, he will be leaving tonight anyway." said Mr. R

"Can't he leave now?" asked Kurogane

"Sir I'm quite curios about the elimination tonight." said Sakura

"Oh that. Before I forget I will now be announcing the three people that might have a chance on being eliminated." said Mr. R "The first one is Touya."

"I didn't do much anyway." said Touya

"Next is Yukito." said Mr. R

"Looks like I'll be joining you Touya," said Yukito

"And lastly is Aisha." said Mr. R

"Oh well." said Aisha

"Good luck to all three of you and see you all tonight." said Mr. R

"Good luck Onee-san and Yukito-san." said Sakura

"It's alright Sakura I'm sure you'll be fine here even without me." said Touya

"Besides all your friends will be here to take good care of you." said Yukito

"Alright then, do your best." said Sakura "You too Ms. Aisha."

"Thank you Sakura I will." said Aisha with a smile

**Outside:**

"Well there you have it folks. The three possible candidates for tonight." said Ramius

"And one of them will be going home tonight." said Waltfeld

"Will the T.R.C gang continue to dominate or will one of them finally be eliminated." said Oruha

"Just keep watching to find out." said Waltfeld

**Back Inside: Later that Night**

"Well tonight is the night." said Kira

"I wish you all good luck." said Tomoyo

"Do your best ok." said Sakura

"Go on, Mr. R must be waiting for you guys." said Yuuko

**In the R.O.C**

"Good evening to the three of you. As you know one of you will be going home tonight, but before that happens I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far. So now let us begin." said Mr. R "First is Yukito, you have a good relationship with the others, but you are still quite shy."

"Yes Sir I know." said Yukito

"I am advising you to open up more to the others and socialize with them because I am happy to tell you that you are safe for tonight. Congratulations you may now leave the R.O.C." said Mr. R

"Thank you sir." said Yukito and he leaves

"Now Touya and Aisha you two are left. Touya you are also quiet and shy yourself and not to mention you skipped the last challenge as well." said Mr. R "As for you Aisha you don't communicate much with the others. One of you will be going home tonight and I'm sad to say that the person who has to leave is…Touya, you may get your things and go. As for you Aisha Congratulations you are safe." said Mr. R

"I guess I better go then I had a really good time here thanks." said Touya and they both went out of the R.O.C

**Outside the R.O.C**

"Bye Onee-san take care ok." said Sakura as she gave Touya a hug

"Bye Touya take care of your self." said Yukito

"Bye you guys." said Touya and he looked at Syaoran "Hey brat.." he called

"Yes Your Highness?" asked Syaoran

"Take care of Sakura ok." said Touya

"Of course Your Highness I will always do that." said Syaoran

"Thought so. Well see you guys and good luck." said Touya

"Bye." said Kira

"Take care." said Lacus

"Thanks for everything." said Cagalli

**Outside**

"Well hi there Touya how are you feeling?" asked Waltfeld

"Pretty sad that I got eliminated, but I learned a lot inside that house. It was a once in a lifetime experience and I'm glad I took it." said Touya

"I see so take care of yourself we were happy to have you here." said Ramius

"Yeah I will thanks. See you I better get going." said Touya

"Now only 26 are left inside the house." said Oruha

"Who knows what can happen next." said Waltfeld

"Keep watching to find out." said Ramius

**Authors Note: Well I hope that you guys liked that tell me what you think ok. I broke the domination of the T.R.C gang hehe and pls. review thank you. **


	22. Choose your Representatives Wisely

Day 19

**Disclaimer: Well as usual I do not own any of the shows and characters here**

**Authors Note: Hope you like it and tell me what you think pls. R&R**

**Day 19**

**Outside:**

"Good morning everyone." said Ramius "It's already day 19 since the competition has started."

"That's right and yesterday Touya was eliminated and now only 26 contestants remain." said Oruha

"Let's take a look on what our contestants are doing and what lies ahead fro them today." said Waltfeld

**Inside **

"I miss Touya already." said Sakura

"I do too princess and we were all sad to see him leave." said Yukito as he put his hand on Saklura's shoulder

"Eh Yukito-san I told you I don't like being called princess didn't I. I like you to call me Sakura." said Sakura pouting

'Um…y-yes your highness I-I mean Sakura." said Yukito

"Well at least the guests are gone." said Kurogane

"Yeah I'm really glad about that." said Cagalli

"I wonder what we're going to do today?" wondered Meyrin

"Yeah I wonder if there will be another challenge." said Athrun

"Good question Athrun." said Mr. R

"Man why do you always keep popping out of nowhere?!" retorted Yzak

"I'm sorry to have scared you Yzak." said Mr. R and everybody laughed

"I WAS NOT SCARED!!" yelled Yzak

"Well anyway I am here to announce to all of you that there will be a challenge tomorrow." said Mr. R

"What challenge?" asked Shinn

"Well that's the trick, I wont tell you what it is." said Mr. R

"Then how are w supposed to practice?" asked Stellar

"You don't have to; this challenge is based all on your skills. All I want you to do now is to choose five representatives in each group that will be representing your team." said Mr. R

"So it could mainly be about anything." said Kamui

"Yes that's true. So I advise you to choose your representatives wisely." said Mr. R

"The challenge can be about anything, so how are we supposed to choose?" asked Shiho

"Well we better go and talk about it then." suggested Yuuko

"Yes I agree." said Tomoyo

"Se you guys later." said Kira as they went to talk about their strategy

**With the G.S/G.S.D Gang**

"What now?" asked Shiho

"Some challenge this is we don't even know anything about it." complained Yzak

"Yes that is true. The only thing we were told to do was to choose five representatives from our group wisely for tomorrow." said Lacus

"Problem is who do we choose?" asked Kira

"Kira has a point, we don't know who does what tomorrow, so how can we possibly decide." said Atrhun

"I guess we have to make a lucky guess??" suggested Ahmed

"I guess that's our only option we don't have any other choice now do we." said Aisha

"Still the same question goes. Who do we choose?" asked Cagalli

"What about a volunteer or we could vote for it." suggested Nicol

"That's a great idea Nicol. So any volunteers?" asked Kira

"I'd like to give it a try it sounds like fun." said Shiho

"I vote for Shiho too, I'm sure she'll do great." said Stellar

"Then I suggest Cagalli to go too, I mean they have the same attitude you know." said Shinn

"Haha verry funny Shinn." said Cagalli sarcastically

"What? I was mainly stating my opinion." said Shinn

"I'm ok with it. I won't back out on any challenge." said Cagalli

"Any other volunteers?" asked Lacus

"If Cagalli goes then I guess there's no harm in trying." said Athrun

"Aww how sweet." teased Shinn

"Cut it out Shinn." said Athrun

"Alright so anyway we now have three representatives. What about the other two?" asked Kira

"What about you Kira. I vote for you to join." said Lacus happily

"Yeah Kira why don't you join as well." said Athrun

"What? B-but w-why me??" asked Kira

"Please Kira…" said Lacus with pleading eyes

Kira was being beaten he thought "No don't do it don't do it." Then he soon gave up "Alright I'll do it already."

"Yay!" said Lacus happily

"Um…Yzak why don't you take the last spot." suggested Nicol

"What?! Why me?" yelled Yzak

"What's wrong scared?" teased Shinn

"What?! Heck no!" yelled Yzak "Listen Asuka if you don't shut up I'm going to…"

"Come on Yzak Shinn has a fair point if you're not scared then why not do it." said Athrun

"Fine I'll do it just shut up already." said Yzak

"Then it's settled our five representatives are Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Shiho and Yzak." said Aisha

**With the T.R.C Gang**

"It would seem that we need five representatives by tomorrow." said Fai

"Ok, so who do we choose?" asked Yukito

"Whoever we choose must be a skilled person." said C-Syaoran

"True because we don't know who or what we'll be up against tomorrow." said Yuui

"So how do we know who to choose?" asked Sakura

"Yeah I'm confused." said Larg

"I think it's just based on guessing right?" asked Soel

"I guess it is isn't it. So again who do we choose now?" asked Tomoyo

"What about Syaoran?" suggested Sakura

"Eh? Why me?" asked Syaoran

"I agree with Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun you are a very skilled fighter." said Fai

"Well I'm ok with it if it's alright with everyone." said Syaoran

"Of course it is." said Yukito

"You're pretty quick yourself Fai." said Yuui

"Yes that's true, but what does it have to do with anything?" asked Fai

"We might need it tomorrow, it may come in handy I mean just like what we said earlier we don't know what to expect, so we better be prepared." said Yuui

"So Fai is it ok with you?" asked Yuuko

"Yes just like I said before as long as doing something won't kill me I'll be happy to help." said Fai

"Yay three more to go!" said Larg

"What about you Kurogane?" said Tomoyo

"Huh??" asked Kurogane

"Why don't you join tomorrow too." suggested Tomoyo

"Well it's pretty interesting so fine I'll do it." said Kurogane

"Why don't we make the last two Subaru and Kamui." suggested C-Syaoran

"It's ok with me." said Soel

"Well that isn't such a bad idea." said Yuuko

"Well if it's ok with all of us, is it alright for you two?" asked Yuui

"I'm ok with it. What about you Kamui?" asked Subaru

"Alright I guess there's no harm in trying." said Kamui

"Ok we now have all of our five representatives." said Soel

**Outside**

"I wonder what the representatives will be doing tomorrow?" asked Ramius

"I don't know it could be anything." said Oruha

"What challenges lie ahead." said Waltfeld

"Only one way to find out." said Ramius

"Stay tuned everyone." said Oruha

"Don't miss this exciting challenge here on G.T.S.R" said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: Well this is it I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think**


	23. Battle of the Representatives

Day 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows**

**Day 20**

**Outside**

"Morning everyone today we'll finally find out what the mystery challenge is." said Ramius

"That's right so what are we waiting fro?" asked Waltfeld

"Let's take a look inside and see." said Oruha

**Inside**

"Good morning to all of you today will be the day of your challenge, so please go outside so we may begin." said Mr. R **(A/N: The outside is in the garden and pool) **

So all of them followed and went outside

"Alright so to start off, as you can all see there is a ramp in the middle of the pool." said Mr. R

"Um…what's the ramp fro?" asked Shinn

"Before I explain I would like each group to choose one of their representatives for the first part of the challenge." said Mr. R

"Hey Athrun why don't you go first?" suggested Kira

"Alright then I really have no problem with that." said Athrun

"Alright then what about Syaoran's group?" asked Mr. R

"Fai-san I think you should take this one." said Syaoran

"Why is that?" asked Fai

"Well you move pretty quick and if so it happens that this challenge has anything to do with balance then we would have the upper hand." said Syaoran

"Syaoran has a very good point there Fai." said Yuuko

"Alright then no problem Syaoran-kun I'll do it." said Fai happily

"I want to now tell you the name of the challenge for today is 'Three Mixed Challenges' and as you can hear from the name you will have three different challenges today that will be performed by your five representatives." said Mr. R

"I see so is this some type of race?' asked Ahmed

"Well it is a best out of three competition." said Mr. R "Now moving back to the first challenge this is what you'll have to do; Both representatives will stand in the middle of the ramp and when I give the go signal the two of them will try to push their opponent off of the ramp causing him to fall on the pool. The first one to do so will be the winner." explained Mr. R

"Alright! Athrun is a well trained soldier I'm sure this would be easy for him." said Shinn

"Guess we made the right choice." said Kira

"My…this will be pretty interesting." said Yuuko

"I wonder what Fai has in mind right now?" said Yuui

"Eh? Isn't he going to have a hard time?" said Tomoyo

"Heh, that mage might look like a fool but he can fight." said Kurogane

"You must be good at this since you come from the military." said Fai

"I was a trained soldier." said Athrun

"Well then I might loose to you Athrun. Please take it easy on me ok?" said Fai still smiling

"Fai you sneaky liar" thought Yuui

"I feel bad for that kid." thought Kurogane

"Fai-san…" thought Syaoran

"Oh and before I forget no use of weapons or magic just your hands and feet clear?" asked Mr. R

"Yes sir." Athrun and Fai replied

"Alright then you may start." said Mr. R as he gave them the go signal

"Alright time to win this." thought Athrun

"Go get em' Athrun." cheered Shinn

So it began Athrun took the first move and started to throw punches at Fai, but Fai kept on dodging his punches and even his kicks like it was nothing.

"Dam it! He's quick" thought Athrun

"Something wrong Athrun?" asked Fai

"Man I want to wipe that smirk off his face!' said Yzak

"No way how can he possibly move that fast." said Shinn

"I knew it Fai is just tiring Athrun out." said Yuuko

Athrun was still trying to hit his opponent but his efforts were useless. All Fai kept doing was dodging his attacks, and Athrun was getting really tired.

"Darn! At this rate I won't even be able to hit him." thought Athrun

"I enjoyed our little fight, but I'm afraid I have to end it." said Fai

"What?! How will he…" but before Athrun could even finish Fai was suddenly behind him

"What the?! How could…" and again before he could finish\

"Looks like I win." said Fai before he used his foot to trip Athrun off the ramp and so Athrun fell in and Fai won

"Amazing." said Aisha

"Yeah! go Fai!" yelled Soel

"Not bad mage." said Kurogane

"I had fun." said Fai then he looked at Athrun who was in the pool soaking wet "Need a hand?"

"Yeah I guess so." said Athrun as Fai helped him up. "How did you manage to move that fast?"

"Well I'm pretty used to fighting and Mokona says I'm kind of light." said Fai

"Oh…even if I lost I really enjoyed our fight Fai." said Athrun

"Yes I did as well Athrun." said Fai as they both shook hands

"Alright first point goes to Syaoran's group." said Mr. R

"Nice job Fai you haven't changed a bit." said Yuuko

"Sorry I lost." said Athrun to the others

"Nah its ok." said Shinn

"It's no problem Athrun." said Lacus

"Ok now for the next one I want you to choose a pair from your remaining representatives" said Mr. R

"Hey Yzak why don't you and Shiho give it a shot, it's really fun." said Athrun while drying himself off

"Huh? Why her?" asked Yzak

"Come on Yzak, there's no harm in trying. Right Shiho?" asked Nicol

"I'm ok with it I guess." said Shiho

"Fine I'll do it." said Yzak

"Subaru-san and Kamui-san why don't you two go next." suggested Fai

"Ok come on let's do it Kamui." said Subaru

"Ok that's fine with me Subaru. Let's go." said Kamui

"Alright now that that's settled I need you to assist your two representatives. Please tie their hands together using the rope provided to each group." Instructed Mr. R

"What?!" said Shiho

"No Way am I doing that!" yelled Yzak

"Would you rather forfeit?" asked Mr. R

"Awww come on Yzak." said Miriallia

Yzak gritted his teeth then sighed "Alright fine I'll do it! Might as well get this over with."

So the representatives of each group were tied together with the help of their group mates.

"Okay now listen carefully each pair will have to work together and find a way to break the ropes that are tied to them. In short they must free themselves." said Mr. R

"Owch! This is going to be hard." said Kamui

"Any ideas Kamui?" asked Subaru

"Sorry I have none." said Kamui

"Again this does not allow the use of powers or magic. So you may now begin." said Mr. R

"Stop moving!" said Yzak

"Oh keep quiet Joule!" Shiho yelled back

"Could you both please stop fighting!" yelled Shinn

"Come on Yzak It's not getting you anywhere." said Athrun

"Damn!" cursed Yzak

Subaru and Kamui were struggling to untie the ropes, but nothing was working.

"What are we supposed to do now?' asked Subaru

"I have no idea." replied Subaru

"Looks like they're having a pretty hard time." said Yuui

"Yup that's how it looks like alright." agreed C-Syaoran

Soon Yzak got annoyed and went to his last resort…

"W-What are you doing?!" asked Shiho confused

Yzak bit the ropes using his teeth and luckily this method successfully snapped the ropes into two.

"Alright Yzak!" cheered Shinn

"Nice work." said Kira

"Alright now there is a tie between the two groups." said Mr. R

"I'm sorry we lost." said Kamui

"It's alright Kamui-san." said Yukito

"You both did your best." said Sakura

"Now to break the tie the last two representatives will be the competitors for the last challenge. This will decide which group wins." said Mr. R

"That means Kurogane and Syaoran." said Soel

"Do your best you two." said Yuuko

"Let's go Kurogane-san." said Syaoran as he looked at Kurogane

"Kurogane just looked at him and smirked "Let's win this kid."

"Right." replied Syaoran

"Looks like it's your turn Kira you too Cagalli." said Athrun

"Do your best." said Lacus

"You can do it." said Stellar

"Come on Cagalli." said Kira

"Let's beat these guys." said Cagalli and Kira nodded in reply

"Fr your challenge you will see that under the pool are dozens of coins. Each pair will work together to build a tower under the pool using the coins. This men that you will have to gather as much coins as possible then build a tower of coins. The fist tower to topple over while being built will loose the challenge if none of the towers fall and all the coins were taken we will base the winning team on the tallest tower." said Mr. R

"Seems like a challenge." said Kurogane

"Alright then." said Kira

"Oh and you can breath for air anytime that you want but keep in mint that moving too much might cause a current." said Mr. R

So Syaoran took off his shirt and so did Kira and Kurogane. **(A/N: Apparently they won't be able to move quickly with their clothes on so they wore shorts as if they were going swimming.)**

"Ok so…" Mr. R was about to say go when he was interrupted

"W-wait a minute!" yelled Cagalli

"Cagalli something wrong?" asked Kira

"Well I…" said Cagalli

"I think I get what she's pointing out." said Fai

"What do you mean?' asked Ahmed

"Well as you can see this is a swimming pool so that would be the reason why Kira, Syaoran and Kurogane took their shirt off and left their shorts/pants to help them swim faster under water because this would reduce their weight right." said Fai

"Yeah so?" asked Shinn

"Well apparently Cagalli can't do that can't she and the main reason for that is because she's a girl, but if she wears pants and a shirt under water it would leave them to a disadvantage because of the increase in weight by the water." said Fai

"Oh…then why not just make her change into a bathing suit? She is a girl after all." said Shinn

"Well yes that would be the final option, but the question is would she say yes to that?" asked Fai

"No Way! I'm not doing it! Besides I didn't even bring one!" yelled Cagalli

"I did." said Lacus

"W-What!!" said Cagalli

"Well then that's settled you may go change inside." said Mr. R

"Are you mad?!" yelled Cagalli

"Well I would not mind if you wear pants, but as Fai had said it will put you in a disadvantage." said Mr. R

"…" Kira was speechless

"Come on Cagalli it's just this once besides it's only for the competition." said Meyrin

"I-I…." Cagalli was not feeling good about the idea

"Come on already I had to put up being tied!' said Shiho as she pulled Cagalli inside "Lacus help me with her."

"Oh um…alright." said Lacus as she went inside to help Cagalli change

"…" Kira was still speechless

Later Cagalli soon came out.

"I hate this…" she muttered

"O- O" Ahmed

"OoO" Athrun

"…" Kira

"Damn! Knock it off!" yelled Cagalli

Let's just say everyone was starring then…

Kira suddenly looked at them in seed mode giving them a stare-at-her-and-die look

"Alright Kira that's enough." said Mr. R

"Man he's creepy that way." said Shinn

"That must be his protective side.' said Fai

"Now you may begin." said Mr. R

The four if them dived into the pool and started to get coins and form a tower.

"They'll do fine as long as they don't move too much." said Fai

"Go Kuro-pii! Yelled Soel

"Go do your best Syaoran." said Sakura

"Kira and Cagalli are doing great." said Aisha

Then Kira was about to get up and grab some air when he caused a current in the pool that made their tower fall

"That's enough Syaoran and Kurogane win." said Mr. R

"Yay we won!" said Larg

'Nice work Syaoran-kun." said Yuui

"Darn it!" said Cagalli

"Sorry guys." apologized Kira

"It's alright Kira." said Lacus

"Alright everyone can rest now, I will announce what to do tomorrow." said Mr. R

"Man! We lost." said Yzak

"It's ok you guys." said Shiho

"Yes the important thing is you enjoyed." said Aisha and with that they all went in and rested

**Authors Note: Man I think this is my longest so far sorry for making you wait. Please review and hehe I had fun writing this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


	24. Punnishment:A Day full of Vegetables

Day 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows**

**Day 21**

"Good Morning to everyone." said Mr. R

"Morning sir." greeted everyone

"Now there will be a punishment for Kira's group today, because they lost the challenge yesterday." said Mr. R

"Great just great." said Yzak sarcastically

"What punishment is there sir?' asked Kira

"You will find out later, here is a clue it has something to do with food." said Mr. R

"Food?" wondered Athrun

"Yes food, Oh and before I forget let me clarify that the representatives aren't the only ones that will be punished but also the whole group." said Mr. R

"What?! Why??" asked Shinn

"Didn't I tell you to choose your representatives wisely? So that means you are also responsible for their actions." said Mr. R

"So whatever punishment will be given to them will also be given to us is that it?" asked Aisha

"Yes exactly, so I'll come to talk to you about it later." said Mr. R

**Outside**

"It looks like Kira and his friends will be facing a punishment." said Ramius

"I wonder what their punishment would be?" asked Oruha

"Who knows? Lets keep watching to find out." said Waltfeld

**Inside: Later that Day **

"Oh it's almost lunch time." said Lacus

"Yeah that's true but remember that our punishment has something to do with food." said Shinn

"Hearing what Shinn just said suddenly made me loose my appetite." said Cagalli

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." said Stellar

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and take a look guys." said Shiho

"Come on you guys." called out Fai

"We're coming. Come on let's just go, we don't even know what the punishment for the challenge is yet." said Kira

"Kira's right let's just go and take a look." said Lacus

**In the Dinning Room**

"Ooookaaaay I sooo wasn't expecting this." said Shinn shocked to see what he saw

Shinn was shocked to see that the dinning table was filled with all kinds vegetables

"They're all vegetables?" said Athrun "I wonder why."

"Do you like it?" asked Mr. R

"I don't get it, like what??" asked Yzak confused

"Your food of course." said Mr. R

"This is our lunch?" asked Stellar

"Well yes both lunch and your dinner as well." said Mr. R

"Oh I see is this our punishment?" asked Lacus

"Yes this is it. For loosing the challenge you will eat vegetables for lunch and dinner." said Mr. R then he continued "Of course this excludes Syaoran and his group."

"Then sir what will we eat?" asked C-Syaoran

"You will be using the table that has been set up for you in the garden there will already be food there for you to eat." said Mr. R

"So were going to be eating nothing but veggies for the whole day?" asked Kira

"I'm not stopping you in eating rice, but pork, beef of any other type of meat is not permitted." said Mr. R

"You've got to be joking." said Shinn

"Great we're going to be vegetarians." said Shiho

"It's only for one day, so let's just bear with it." said Aisha

"You may eat whenever you are ready, Syaoran and the others may now go to the garden." said Mr. R

"See you guys later." said Fai

'Good luck." said Kurogane with a smirk

"Bye see you later." said Yuui

**In the Living Room: After they all ate lunch**

"So how was it?" asked Fai

"If you mean the food I don't think I can take it anymore." said Shinn feeling dizzy

"So..full..of..vegetables…" said Kira

"I'm having second thought about even eating dinner tonight." said Athrun

"This is too much." said Cagalli

"Are you guys okay?" asked Syaoran

"What do you think?!" retorted Yzak

"Uh…sorry." said Syaoran sadly

"No need to get angry Yzak, Syaoran was simply asking." said Lacus

"Now I'm sure of it." Yzak suddenly said

"Sure of what?" asked Meyrin

"Dearka is definitely laughing at my face right now." said Yzak

"Who knew vegetables could get you so full." said Miriallia

"I just don't want to see any more of it, or I might end up barfing." said Ahmed

"Well that answers Syaoran's question then, they sure don't look okay at all." said Yuui

"I'm still glad that well only be doing this for a day and not a week." said Aisha

"I agree with Ms. Aisha we might as well try our best to bear with it." said Lacus

"Shinn are you alright? You don't look so good." asked Stellar

"Hey Asuka are you alright??" asked Shiho

"Uhhhhh…….." said Shinn feeling nauseous

"This isn't good." said Yuui

"I think…" said Syaoran

"He's going to…" said C-Syaoran

"H-hey Shinn please go to the comfort room." said Kira

"Don't end up barfing here or we might end up cleaning the place." said Athrun

"Come on Shinn get up!" said Cagalli

"Come Shinn I'll help you." said Stellar as she helped Shinn go to the comfort room

"He must not be used to eating just vegetables isn't he?" asked Yukito

"From the way that he acted he looked really sick." said Tomoyo

"So any of you still planning o eating dinner?" asked Kurogane teasingly

"I think I'll pass." said Miriallia

"Yeah me too, I don't think I can eat any more." said Meyrin

"Well you guys better check on Shinn. He seemed awfully sick." suggested Yuuko

"I'll go take a look on haw he's doing, but I think that Stellar is already taking really good care of him." said Meyrin

"Well I better go I want to take a walk if n one minds so please excuse me." said Fai kindly

"Syaoran will you please come with me I want to show you something." said Sakura

"Alright." so Syaoran went along with Sakura

All of them went to do their own thing and Shinn was still resting I his room

**Outside**

"Looks like Kira and the others don't plan on eating dinner, and not to mention what's up with Shinn?" asked Waltfeld

"Well they don't seem to like eating veggies a whole lot don't they." said Ramius

"Well it is a hard task to eat only vegetables for your meals, and I think after this they wouldn't want to eat vegetables any time soon." said Oruha

"Then I wonder what Fai and the others ate?" asked Waltfeld

"Who knows." said Oruha

"Well let's go ahead and see how they're doing, so back to the house everybody." said Ramius

**Inside: After **_**some**_** of them finished eating dinner** **(A/N: Most of them didn't eat anymore.)**

"Shinn are you feeling any better." asked Stellar worriedly

"I'm fine Stellar really I am." said Shinn "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm really ok."

"Are you sure? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" asked Stellar continuously

"Shhhh….I know that you're worried about me Stellar but I promise you that I am alright now ok." said Shinn while putting a finger on her lip

"Well if you say so, but I'm still worried about you." said Stellar

"You don't have to be I'm really ok." said Shinn

"Well at least drink this." said Stellar handing Shinn a bottle

"What is it?" asked Shinn

"It's a herbal medicine that Fai and Yuui made, they said that it would help you recover faster." said Stellar

"Oh how nice of them I better thank them tomorrow." said Shinn

"Why don't you go to sleep now and rest Shinn it's already pretty late you know." said Stellar

"Yeah I guess so, you should go too Stellar." said Shinn

"Ok good night Shinn, and call me if you need anything." said Stellar

"Ok I will, thank you." said Shinn as he gave Stellar a kiss in the cheek "Good night Stellar." and he let her go

**Authors Note: Well I hope you guys like it. Please review and give me ideas if you have any ok**.


	25. More about the TRC Gang

Day 22

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of these shows if I did I wouldn't be writing this**

**Authors Note: Pease read and review you guys and tell me what you think ok**

**Day 22**

**Outside**

"Good morning everyone, yesterday we saw the punishment that was given to Kira and his group, because they lost the challenge." Said Ramius

"And no to mention that Shinn also gat sick for eating all of those vegetables for a whole day." Said Waltfeld

"It was a good thing that Stellar was there to help him, and because of that he recovered in no time." said Oruha

"So now why don't we go check on what they're doing we wouldn't want to miss a thing that happens inside right." Said Ramius

**Inside**

"Good morning you guys." Greeted Fai then he turned to speak with Shinn "Shinn are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah Stellar really helped me out, and oh thanks for the medicine yesterday." Said Shinn

"It's no problem at all Shinn" said Fai

"We're glad that we could help you feel better." Said Yuui

"Oh thanks to you too Yuui." Said Shinn

"Well I'm glad that the whole punishment thing is over." Said Athrun

"For once I actually agree with you Zala." Said Yzak

"I think you all do." Said Yukito and everyone laughed

"Hello and good morning to all of you. Shinn I am glad that you are feeling better." Said Mr. R

"Is something wrong sir?' asked Aisha

"No today I just wanted to inform all of you that I will be giving you a two day break." Said Mr. R

"Really??" asked Stellar happily

"That's great, but why?" asked Miriallia

"Well I've already seen the torture that all of you had to endure so…" then the sentence of Mr. R got cut off

"What do you mean all of you? Cause as much as I recall we were the only ones that were tortured yesterday." Said Shiho

"Well as I have said I am giving you a two day break so you may all do as you wish." Said Mr. R

"Yeah a two day break!" exclaimed Soel

"At least that would give us enough time to rest." Said Tomoyo

"Yes that's true." Said Lacus

**Later that Day**

"So what do you guys plan to do for the rest of the day?' asked Yukito

"Honestly we have no idea." Said Kira

"Why don't we go to the living room and have little chat." Suggested Fai

"Yes that is better than doing nothing." Agreed Yukito

"Then let's go." Said Tomoyo

**In the living Room**

"So what do we do now?" asked Athrun

"Well is there anything that you want to talk about?' asked Syaoran

"Hey I have an idea." Said Soel

"What is it?" asked Larg

"We can get to know more about each other. You guys can start asking us things that you would like to know about us today and you can entertain or question about you tomorrow." Said Soel

"I think that's a great idea it might even help us out in the future." Said Stellar

"Ok then if that's the case I'll start I have a question for the vampires." Said Yzak

"What might that be?" asked Kamui

"I was wondering why you were so mad at the guest judge that we had when we were in the talent show challenge." Said Yzak

"If you mean the guy with glasses he was a hunter. He was searching for us because he believed that we could give him eternal life. So were running from him." Said Kamui

"He was searching for us and running after us to wherever we go it kind of pissed us off, but furthermore he was becoming dangerous and would do anything to be able to chase and catch us." Said Subaru

"I see, but I also noticed that he was quite close to C-Syaoran." Said Kira

"Oh yes that's because Seishiro-san was the person who taught me how to fight. He was like my teacher." Said C-Syaoran

"I have another question for you guys." Said Shinn

"What is it?" asked Fai

"Well it's about Yuuko and her career what does she really do for a living?" asked Shinn

"I think Yuuko-san should be the one to answer that." Said Yuui

"I grant wishes of people for a corresponding price." Said Yuuko

"So for you to grant something you need a price?" asked Shinn

"Yes that's it the person who asks for the wish pays the price." Said Yuuko

"Oh I see so it's like some sort of equivalent exchange right?' asked Kira

"Yes something like that." Said Yuuko

"Usually the prices that she asks for is the most important thing in your life." Said Kurogane

"Yes you did mention that before." Said Lacus

"I'm still curios about the price that you guys had to pay when I was asleep in Yuuko-san's place." Said Sakura

Fai, Syaoran and Kurogane then had sad looks on their faces and Tomoyo interfered

"Sakura-chan would you care to accompany me on a little walk outside /' asked Tomoyo

"Sure I would love to." Said Sakura

"Enjoy yourself Hime." Said c-Syaoran with a fake smile on his face

"What was that about?" asked Athrun confused

"You guys still won't let her know about it won't you." Said Yuui with a sad expression

"Yuui you know that even if we were to tell her or if she would find out on her own she would just instantly forget about it." Said Fai

"I'm sorry to intrude, but if it's alright would you guys mind filling us in?' asked Aisha

"Well if you guys want to know I wouldn't mind telling, but you should ask for the approval of the others." Said C-Syaoran

"It's fine Syaoran-kun they'd find out soon enough anyway." Said Fai

"Well as long as none of this will go to Sakura of course." Said Yukito

"Sure we won't tell her anything right guys." Said Meyrin looking at the others and they all nodded

"Well you see it all started before the three of us began our journey." Said C-Syaoran "You see my father was an archeologist in our country and I took over when he passed away, one night when I was searching in the country's ruins I saw the princess in a dead end and soon the floor started to glow and when she was being taken I stopped her, but then feathers from her body started to scatter and go away that's when Yukito-san sent me to Yuuko-san."

"Well as for me you can say that I was running so I also had no choice but to go to Yuuko-san and ask for help." Said Fai

"And I was banished and sent to the witch too I needed to get home to my own world." Said Kurogane

"Anyway when we got there we all had the same wish and it was to be able to travel to different worlds, so to get that wish we had to pay a price." Said C-Syaoran

"Not to mention Syaoran-kun's main goal is to get all of the feathers of Sakura-chan, because those feathers are the ones that taka shape of her memories." Said Fai

"So her memories were scattered and were taken to different worlds?" asked Athrun

"Yes that would be it." Said Yukito

"Anyway all of us had to pay a price so I paid my sword, this mage here paid the tattoo on his back and the kid paid his relationship with the princess." Said Kurogane

"What do you mean by relationship?" asked Miriallia

"I will explain." Said Yuuko "Syaoran is a good friend of Sakura ever since childhood and they ended up becoming very close and soon had feelings for each other. So if Syaoran gave up his relationship with Sakura even if she gathers all of her memories the one memory that she will never remember is her memory of Syaoran."

"That's so sad." Said Cagalli

"You were very brave to do that, just so you could save her." Said Kira

"She doesn't know any of this?" asked Shiho

"Even if she did find out it would instantly be erased from her head, just like the last time." Said Kurogane

"So it actually happened already?" asked Nicol

"Yes it has once." Said Fai

"But I'm confused. If C-Syaoran was the one who went on that journey then how come Syaoran knows all about it? And who is Syaoran and c-Syaoran anyway?" asked Stellar

"I am…I am a…clone." Said C-Syaoran

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" yelled the G.S/G.S.D gang

"Well let me explain I was kidnapped at a very young age and _he_ made a clone out of me and when the clone was made I gave it half of my heart and my right eye so I could see all the things that had happened through the right eye." Said Syaoran

"I see who knew you guys went through al of that." Said Shinn sadly

"Don't worry even as a clone he was able to develop his own heart successfully." Said Syaoran with a smile** (A/N; Well let's just imagine that he did ok.) **

"Well that's good to hear." Said Athrun

"Even if they look alike or if one is a clone or not they're still two different people, Syaoran will always be Syaoran and C-Syaoran will always and forever be C-Syaoran, and nothing can ever change that." Said Soel

"That's exactly right Soel." Said Yuui

"Thank you Mokona." Said C-Syaoran

"You know for someone so little you can sure make a big difference." Said Aisha

"You have always been a big help to us." Said Lacus then suddenly Sakura and Tomoyo came in.

"Hey guys." Said Sakura

"Sakura-chan your back." Said Fai

"Did you enjoy your walk?" asked Yukito

"Well yes I did very much." Said Sakura

"We both had a lot of fun walking outside." Said Tomoyo

"That's nice to hear." Said Stellar

"Sakura I'm sure that you must be tired why don't you take a break for a little while." Said Syaoran

"Thank you Syaoran." Said Sakura

"How nice of Syaoran." Said Tomoyo

"Yes I am very thankful for all of my friends and for what they have done for me taking such good care of me." Said Sakura

"Trust me Sakura you are indeed very lucky." Said Athrun

Kurogane just had a grin on his face

"We are also very lucky ourselves." Said Fai

"That's right Sakura-hime has always been willing to help us out." Said C-Syaoran

"And she has a very warm and loving nature that no one can turn down." Said Yukito

"I think we'll all agree to that." Said Yuuko

"It was nice of you to share all of these things to us, but I suggest that we take a break for today." Said Lacus

"I agree with Lacus we should all rest now." Said Kira

"Tomorrow it will be your turn to share to us something about yourselves." Said Tomoyo

And they all took a break for the rest of the day

**Authors Note: Well I hope you liked it please review I get discouraged if I cant get at least one review so please review.**


	26. GSD Gang and Their Tales

Day 23

**Disclaimer: Well you all know what I have to say right**

**Authors Note: Hey you guys please keep reading ok and I hope you like it. Enjoy :D **

**Day 23**

**Outside**

"Well we found out some interesting stuff about Syaoran and his friends yesterday didn't we." Said Ramius

"Yeah we did. I wonder what interesting things we might find out about Kira and the others today?" said Waltfeld

"That's right today we will be listening to the answers of Kira and his friends to the questions that Fai and the others had in stored for them." Said Oruha

"And in this way we will be able to find out more about the lives of our different contestants." Said Oruha

"And hopefully this will help us discover more about Kira and his friends." Said Ramius

"Alright ladies I think that's enough, we wouldn't want to spoil the fun would we? So let's go inside and see what's happening right now." Said Waltfeld

**Inside**

"Ah another free day." Said Fai

"Yes that's true we have one more day to rest. Although the fourth evection is coming up tomorrow." Said Yuui

"Let's not worry about it too much." Said Lacus

"I agree with Lacus." Said Kira

"Don't you always agree with her?" teased Shinn

Kira blushed at this while everybody let out a little laugh then Kira finally spoke "N-no that's not it what I mean is that we should enjoy the time that we have now."

"Come on Kira you don't have to deny it I mean it's really obvious and besides Shinn was only kidding." Said Miriallia giggling because of the expression in Kira's face

"So what do we do now?" asked Ahmed

"I think I know." Said Stellar

"What is it Stellar?" Asked Meyrin

"Today is their turn to ask us some questions of whatever they want to know about us remember." Said Stellar

"Yeah that's right we got to hear some interesting stories about them yesterday so now it's our turn right." Said Athrun

"True now it's our turn to tell them some thing and some facts about us." Said Aisha

"I suggest that we go to the living room just like yesterday since I'm sure we would be more comfortable there." Said Yukito and they all nodded in agreement

**In the Living Room**

"So you guys can start asking us questions whenever you want to." Said Kira

"I have a question for Kira and Athrun any of you may answer it." Said Yuui

"Yeah sure what is it?" asked Athrun

"You mentioned before that you and Kira became enemies when there was a war in this world yet you also said that you both were very good friends." Said Yuui

"Well you see Athrun and I went to kindergarten together when we were little, but when the war started I ended up with the Earth Alliance and he was in ZAFT." Said Kira

"Those two forces were at war with each other and ZAFT was lead by my father so we had to end up fighting each other." Said Athrun

"Oh my…that's so sad." Said Tomoyo sadly

"Well it's over now and I just hope that we can maintain the peace forever." Said Kira

"Hm…um if it was divided during the war which side was Cagalli in?" asked Soel

"Huh? Oh Cagalli was with me at that time. Why do you ask?" asked Kira

"Yay! Now I have question. The how did Cagalli and Athrun meet if they were in different sides." Said Soel

"Huh? Why would you suddenly want to ask something like that." Said Cagalli

"Well that's because I want to know about your _love_ _story_." Said Soel

"Well this topic sure caught my interest." Said Yuuko with a grin

"Come to think about it, Athrun didn't tell us anything about this either." Said Nicol

"Please do tell us about it." Said Aisha

"Alright already I'll talk it all started when I was piloting a sky grasper and shot one of the enemies, I let my guard down and also got shot by one of the enemy mobile suits too. I soon fell into an island and I saw a machine there and knew it was from ZAFT." Said Cagalli

"So she tried to shoot me down when we saw each other and fell for my little trick, when she found out that she missed I tackled her to the ground and I was about to stab her when…she yelled" said Athrun

**-Flashback- **

Athrun was about to stab Cagalli when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Cagalli

"You're a girl??" asked Athrun shocked

"Yes I am! What did you think I was??" said Cagalli mad

**-End of Flashback-**

"You thought that Cagalli was a boy??" asked Kira confused

"Well yeah I guess I mean she really didn't look like a girl." Said Athrun and he earned a punch in the shoulder "Ouch that hurt!"

Tomoyo giggled "I don't think you should mess with her. Anyway what about you Kira-san when did you and Lacus-san meet each other?" asked Tomoyo

"Us? Oh we met when Lacus was taken as a hostage in the Archangel. Then we met up again when we had the three ships alliance." Said Kira

"Then after the first war we decided to stay together in an orphanage helping to take care of all the children there." Said Lacus

"Like mother and father." Teased Yuuko everyone laughed while Kira and Lacus blushed like crazy

"N-no it wasn't …….." Kira was trying to think of a good excuse

"Well what about you Shinn and Stellar how did you two meet?" asked Larg

"Well Um…" said Shinn

"I was dancing in a beach and I fell in a nearby rock and I was drowning when suddenly Shinn swam in and saved me." Said Stellar happily

"Pretty heroic work there Asuka." Teased Yzak

"I have a question for all of you I'm only asking about it for fun but I'm not sure that they'd like to answer it." Said Fai

"It's ok, at least tell them what the question is." Said Shiho

"Well what quality that you find in each other do you like the most or find attractive in?" asked Fai

"That's a nice question." Said C-Syaoran

"Why don't we start with Athrun and Cagalli." Said Yuuko

"What do I find attractive about Cagalli?" asked Athrun then he saw Kira giving him a glare "Kira please stop giving me a death glare, anyway I would have to say it's her being unique." Said Athrun

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Cagalli

"Well your usually stubborn and you don't have much of a lady like trait now do you." Said Athrun that shocked everyone in the room

"Ouch!!" sad Kurogane

"Bu nevertheless you are still a very special, beautiful and I care so much about you." Said Athrun sweetly

"Awww, how sweet what do you think Cagalli?" asked Tomoyo

"Well Athrun your idiotic, stupid, and think that the whole world is always in your hands." Said Cagalli

"Anything else??" asked Athrun sarcastically

"But you are so kind, gentle, and loving and…I really am lucky to have you here with me thank you." Said Cagalli while blushing

"Why don't we have Kira and Lacus next, Lacus why don't you start." Said Larg

"Well I don't think that I can say anything bad about Kira. He's helpful, kind and always care about the people around him." Said Lacus

"Yihiiii…." Teased Shinn

"C-cut it out Shinn." Said Kira

"Alright just answer the question, what do you think about Lacus?" asked Shinn

"I think she's nice, kind, loving and very beautiful." Said Kira

"Thank you Kira." Said Lacus

"Well lastly we have Shinn and Stellar." Said Yuui

"Well I think that Stella is a kin and a really amazing person." Said Shinn shyly

"Thank you Shinn I can say the same for you. You are a really nice person and I am really lucky you've always been there for me and cared so much about me." Said Stellar

"Thank you for answering my question, and a hint of advise I want you to always treasure each other always." Said Fai

"Fai is right nothing is impossible if we believe and work together. Always believe in hope." Said Yuui

"We learned a lot of things from all of you thank you very much." Said Yuuko

"I think we should rest now, we have a big day ahead of us." Said Sakura

So they all took a break for now because they really do have a big day ahead of them.

**Authors Note: So I hope you liked it you guys please review ok thank you. **


	27. Important Authors Note

Important Authors Note: Please Read this PLEASE

**Important Authors Note: Please Read this PLEASE **

_Hey guys to all of my readers who will be waiting for me to update my story I just want to let you all know that I wont be updating for at least __**8-10 days (only not longer than that.)**__ starting tomorrow because my family will be going will of town from __**11-19 of April**__. But I do promise you that I will update as soon as I get back here in the Phil. I'm really sorry about this .__**You guys can expect my next update by 20**__**th**__** or 21**__**st**__**of April**__ because were going to be back late. I hope that when I update again you guys will still be reading this fic as soon as I get back ok so please wait for me I promise that I'll update. I won't stop writing this fic until I finish the very last chapter. Thank you. _

**KouhaixSempai :D**


	28. Third Elimination Night

Day 24

**Disclaimer: don't own an of it**

**Authors Note: I'm finally back yahoooo anyway I hope people are still reading this now that I'm back and please don't forget to read and REVIEW thanks. Man it's good to be back!!**

**Day 24**

**Outside**

"Good morning everyone I hope that you guys all enjoyed getting to know more about each of our contestants." Said Ramius

"Sadly the fun is over now because if you all remember today is the fourth elimination." Said Waltfeld

"Once again one question remains toe answered today and that is who will be going home tonight." Said Oruha

"There is only one way for all of you to find out and that's to keep watching everyone." Said Ramius

"So what are we all waiting for? Let's go right inside and check things out." Said Waltfeld

**Inside**

"Good morning to all of you. I hope that you all enjoyed the two day vacation that I gave you." Said Mr. R

"Yes we really did thank you." Said Larg

"Well I'm glad to hear that, now I think that you all know what today is don't you." Said Mr. R

"Yeah It's elimination night." Said Yzak

"Yes that's absolutely right Yzak, and right now I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm sad to tell all of you that two people will be going home tonight." Said Mr. R

"Yup that's bad alright." Said Yuuko

"Anyway as always I would like to wish you all good luck and please prepare yourselves, I will be announcing the candidates for elimination this afternoon ok. Right now that is all and Oh good day." Said Mr. R

"How can he just say good day right after giving us some bad news?" said Shiho irritated

"Well I guess we should be used to it by now." Said Fai

"Anyway I'm more worried about the upcoming elimination tonight" said Yukito

"Yes I guess we all are, since two of us will be going home tonight." Said Yuuko

"It would be sad to loose someone again." Said Kira sadly

"Yes true since we've gotten to know each other better." Said Lacus

"So I guess we have to wait for the announcement right?" asked Kurogane

"Yes that's how it would seem." Said C-Syaoran

"What would we do for the time being then?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes that's true since most of us might get bored by doing nothing." Said Yukito

"I guess we just have to do our own thing for now." Said Athrun

"Yeah whatever I'm going to the living room." Said Yzak and with that he left

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cagalli

"Who knows since he's always been like that." Said Athrun

"Um…do you guys want to go to the garden?' asked Soel

Yeah sure why not. Come on guys." Said Ahmed

**In the Garden**

"So what's up?" asked Kira

"There must have been a reason why you wanted us to go here Mokona." Said Fai

"Well there is…" Soel wasn't finished yet and Shiho cut in

"Hey um…guys can I skip this one I want to see what the heck is wrong with Yzak." Said Shiho

"Sure Shiho go right ahead." Said Yuuko

"Thanks guys and have fun." Said Shiho as she smiled and left

"That." Said Soel

"Huh? I don't get it." Said Larg

"I wanted to talk about that." Said Soel

"Who Shiho?" asked Lacus

"Yes and Mr. Yzak as well." Said Soel

"What about them?" asked Shinn

"They seem to have feelings for each other." Said Soel

"You're kidding right? Yzak and Shiho?" asked Shinn

"I don't think he can joke about that I mean we are talking about true feelings here." Said Yuui

"I noticed it sometime ago." Said Soel

"Yzak and Shiho huh. I think its kind of interesting." Said Athrun

"Athrun might have a point here, I mean it is Yzak were talking about here." Said Cagalli

"So what do you actually have in mind?" asked Ahmed

"I want to help them." Said Stellar happily

"Yeah I'm in, at this rate we might even help Yzak in hiss dull love life not that he ever had any to begin with." Said Shinn this caused them to laugh a little

"Dearka would just love hearing all this." Said Nicol

"So why don't we make a deal that we will help them get together, of course not now considering we have enough to worry about already." Said Kira

"Yes I do agree with that we will help them as soon as the elimination is over." Said Lacus

Then suddenly Yzak came running in "Hey Mr. R has an announcement to make." Said Yzak

"Yeah we'll be right there Yzak." Said Athrun

"So then it's a plan." Said Meyrin as soon as Yzak left

"Yup sure is now all we have to do is think of a good strategy and put our plot into action." Said Miriallia

"Right." And everyone nodded

"Now let's go before they start to get suspicious about us, and besides Mr. R is waiting for us." Said Yuuko

**In the Living Room**

"Good afternoon everyone now I will be announcing the names of the people that might have a chance of going home tonight, do know that I wont announce them in pairs like the last time that we had this kind of elimination but in singles, so anyone of these people all have even chances of going home." Said Mr. R

"So it's scarier than the last time right?" asked Shinn

"Well you can say that since one person can be lost at both teams." Said Mr. R "Now moving on the candidates for elimination are as follows: Aisha, Ahmed, Meyrin, Subaru, Larg and Kamui. I will be seeing the six of you in the R.O.C tonight. That is all."

"So there is a 50/50 percent chance that one person will be eliminated from both sides right." Said Kira

"Yes and only time will tell Kira so all we may do for now is to wait." Said Aisha

**Outside**

"There you have it everyone the six candidates for possible elimination." Said Ramius

"And two of them will be going home tonight and it's an even chance for everyone since one person may leave from each group." Said Oruha

"It's getting pretty exciting since we have no idea who will be going home tonight." Said Waltfeld

"Look at the bright side Andy if ever Aisha does get eliminated you will be able to see her again." Teased Ramius

"When will you ever cut that out." Said Waltfeld annoyed

"Why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden I was only stating a fact." Said Ramius

"I hate it when you do that, you've really been spending too much time with La Flaga." Said Waltfeld

"Well I think we've heard enough fighting for now, why don't we go check on what's happening inside shall we." Said Oruha

**Later that Night**

"Well it's almost time you guys." Said Kira

"Good luck to all six of you." Said Yuuko

"May the six candidates for elimination please go to the R.O.C. Thank you." Said Mr. R

"Good luck Ahmed you too Meyrin." Said Cagalli

"Thanks Cagalli." Said Meyrin

"Good luck to you too Larg." Said Soel

"Thank you. Hey we better go inside now." Said Larg as they all went to the R.O.C

**In the R.O.C**

"Hello to all of you tonight as you all know two of you will be going home. First of all I would like to congratulate each one of you for making it this far and you have participated well in this competition, but sadly the efforts of two of you weren't enough so now I would like to begin." Said Mr. R " I would want to start off by announcing the two people that will be safe for tonight and those two are none other than…Subaru and Kamui congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you so much sir." Said Subaru

"You may now leave the R.O.C." said Mr. R

So Subaru and Kamui exited the room

"Now only four of you remain. The first pair that I will announce means that they are safe and their efforts were enough to save them this week and the second pair that I will announce will be the pair that did not make it to the standards of our fellow viewers and lack in certain areas this also means that they will be going home." Said Mr. R "Now the first pair is….Ahmed and Meyrin congratulations you made it through today."

"Yes!!" Yelled Ahmed in joy

"Thank you all so much!" said Meyrin

"That means that Larg and Aisha will have to go home. I'm so sorry." Said Mr. R

"Thank you sir." Said Larg

"It was a great experience indeed." Said Aisha and the four of them left the room

**In the Living Room**

"Bye guys take care." Said Kira

"Take care both of you." Said Lacus as she gave them a hug

"Take good care of the shop for me while I'm gone ok?" said Yuuko as she gave the black manju bun a hug

"I'll miss you guys." Said Larg

"We'll miss you a lot too, thank you for all of your help." Said Cagalli

"Do take care as well, all of you." Said Aisha

"We will thank you, you take care of yourselves." Said C-Syaoran

"Bye!" said Sakura

As they all watched two of their companions leave the house

**Outside**

"Hello there Aisha and Larg. So how do you two feel right now?' asked Ramius

"I'm going to miss all of my new friends." Said Larg sadly

"I'm also sad to leave all of tem but it has to come to this." Said Aisha looking in the direction of the house "I hope they fulfill that plan of theirs."

"Well please continue to give them your support." Said Oruha

"Yes I will always I enjoyed and learned a lot form all of them." Said Aisha

"I'll take really good care of Yuuko's shop while she's gone. I won't let her down." Said Larg

'I'm sure you'll do just fine Larg." Said Waltfeld

"Well we better get going we wouldn't want to keep the car waiting there would we." Said Aisha

"Bye everyone see you all soon." Said Larg and with that they went into the car and it drove off leaving now only 24 contestants behind

**Authors Note: Well that's the end of it after days of not updating hehe so please read and review thanks **


	29. A Little Surprise

Day 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows**

**Yzak : Yeah Yeah we heard that tons of times already**

**Author: can you please not complain!! You're not the writer here**

**Kira: Why don't we just get on with the story ok? Please enjoy and don't mind **

**Their argument thank you and please review.**

**Day 25**

**Outside:**

"Hello once again everyone and welcome to G.T.S.R." said Ramius

"Yesterday Aisha and Larg were both eliminated and were both sent home." Said Waltfeld

"Today only 24 contestants are left inside the house. How do you think they will move on from here?" said Oruha

"And there is only one way fro us to get our answers, and that of course that is to keep watching." Said Waltfeld

"Now moving on lets see what our contestants are doing inside shall we?" said Ramius

**Inside**

"Hey good Morning everyone!" greeted Kira

"Good morning to you too Kira." Lacus greeted back

"Morning to all of you." Yuuko said then she saw a sad expression on one of her friends "Soel is something bothering you?"

"Yeah I'm fine really I'm just sad that Larg is gone now." Said Soel sadly

"Come now Mokona you can contact Larg remember, he is at the shop right now along with Watanuki." Said Yuuko with a smile

"Really yay!!" yelled Soel happily "Can I do it now?"

"If you don't mind Soel I would like you to do it later because right now I have an important announcement to make." Announced Mr. R

"You have an important announcement??" asked Soel

"Yes I do." Said Mr. R

"What is it sir?" asked Shinn

"Well to begin with I would like to tell all of you that there will be a replacement for Aisha and Larg." Said Mr. R

"There will only been one replacement for the two of them?" asked Stellar

"Yes Stellar only one." Said Mr. R

"Who is it sir?" asked Tomoyo

"Well my hint for you is that the replacement is a female, but I will not tell you who she is. Sadly she cannot arrive today so she will be arriving tomorrow." Said Mr. R

"So we won't find out until tomorrow is that correct?" asked Lacus politely

"Yes that's right Lacus, if I told you who she was I would be spoiling the surprise wouldn't I?" said Mr. R

"Sure of course you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Said Yzak

"Anyway speaking of surprises I would like all of you please go to the living room I have a surprise of my own for all of you." Said Mr. R

"Okay if you say so come on you guys." Said Shiho

**In the Living Room**

"Hello everyone now I would like all of you to please direct your attention to the television right in front of you. Someone would like to talk to you Cagalli." Said Mr. R

"What do you mean sir?" asked Cagalli

"Look at the television please." Said Mr. R

And that's what they did and they were shocked in what they saw especially Cagalli, the person on the television was…

"K-Kisaka?! Is that really you?!" asked Cagalli in shock

"Well hello there Cagalli I'm very glad to see you again. How are you doing? Oh and I see that you have made a lot of friends too." Said Kisaka

"Kisaka I-I can't believe it. So how is Orb doing? Is everything alright? Nothing bad has happened has there? How are the people and…" Cagalli asked really quickly

"Calm down now Cagalli there's nothing that you should worry about everything is alright here in Orb. And you know you've become really popular with everyone here they seem to enjoy watching their representative on television." Said Kisaka

"W-What are you talking about??" asked Cagalli

"Well it looks like you're going to end up twice as popular than you were before when we get back now won't you Cagalli." Said Athrun

"That's not funny Athrun you don't know how hard it is being chased around by dozens of people not to mention the media chasing me around all the time." Said Cagalli

"Ah Cagalli it's so good to see that you and Athrun are in good terms again correct?" asked Kisaka

"Yes Kisaka as you can see the both of them are back to good terms again." Said Kira with a light chuckle

"That's really nice to hear although your country is quite concerned about this the parliament of Orb to be exact." Said Kisaka

"What?? What will they do now control me like some kind of puppet who can't be allowed to decide for herself again?" Cagalli said quite pissed

"Well not really, but they have been watching the whole show and keeping an eye on you so…" before Kisaka could finish he was interrupted

"Why the heck are they doing this to me didn't they see what kind of pain Yuuna was being, not only to me but to everyone else in this house?" Said Cagalli

"Well there is a good news on that matter. The parliament found out about the Seirans and their plot plus the fact that they were siding with Djibril during the second war so they are being told as traitors and will be arrested and given a punishment soon." Sadi Kisaka

"Then what are they so concerned about?" asked Athrun

"Well mainly about you Athrun." Said Kisaka

"Me? Why me?" asked Athrun

"Well you did become Cagalii's bodyguard, but on the other hand you also sided with ZAFT during the war, so they're not sure weather to trust you or not." Said Kisaka

"Well then if that's the only problem then they should already know the answer. If they were watching all that has happens in this house then they would know by now that I won't allow anything to harm Cagalli and that's my promise to her since the first war and I plan to keep that promise this time." Said Athrun

When Kisaka heard this he couldn't help but smile at the young coordinator then he said "Well that's so good to hear then I'm sure that they will see it your way Athrun and you better do what you just said. And for all that has happened I would like to thank your new friends in helping you."

"They all helped us a lot too." Said Soel

"Well that's really nice I came to check on how all of you are doing and it would seem like you're doing just fine. I just want to remind all of you to be careful, especially you Cagalli." Said Kisaka

"Hey I can take care of myself you know." Said Cagalli with a pout

"Don't worry sir I'm sure Athrun here can already guarantee Cagalli's safety, and all of us will always be glad to lend them an extra hand." Said Fai with a smile

"Oh he better do what he says…" Kira was now serious and giving Athrun a death glare

"Man he is creepy when he does that…" said Shinn

"Well I think with Kira there Athrun better be careful. So everyone it's now time for me to take my leave I hope you all get to know each other more and take care everyone. I have to go now Bye everyone." Said Kisaka

"Bye take care too!!" greeted everyone as Kisaka disappeared from the television

"Well now that Kisaka has left we have another person who likes to speak with a certain someone specifically you Tomoyo." Said Mr. R

"For me? Who is it?" asked Tomoyo

"Well only one way to find out please focus yourself to the television once more." Said Mr. R

Tomoyo was shocked but also overjoyed of the person that she saw that flashed on the T.V screen

"S-Sohma!!" yelled Tomoyo

"Hello princess Tomoyo it's so nice to be able to speak with you again. Oh and I see that you're there too Kurogane." Said Sohma with a smile **(A/N: just in case Sohma is the ninja that has also worked for Tomoyo. She has short black hair was also found in Outo.)**

"Long time no see Sohma, how are things there?" asked Kurogane

"Everything's fine here and we're all doing well. So there is no need for you to worry I've done all that I could and have taken care of everything here." Said Sohma

"Thank you Sohma I just don't know haw to repay you for all of your hard work." Said Tomoyo

"No need to do that princess it was my honor to be of service it was no problem at all." Said Sohma then she smiled at the others "I'm very glad to see that you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes that is really true Sohma I've had a lot of fun and I also earned allot of friends too." Said Tomoyo

"So this is the real Sohma that you know isn't she Kurogane." Said Fai

"Yeah that's her alright." Said Kurogane

"Pardon me please, but I don't seem to understand what you are talking about." Said Sohma

"Oh we kind of met someone who looked like you in the country of Outo." Said C-Syaoran

"Oh I see, anyway I really happy to have gotten to see you two again even you Kurogane." Said Sohma with a chuckle

"Ha ha very funny Sohma." Said Kurogane

"As hard as it is to believe Kurogane but I meant what I said it really is a good thing to see you again. I'm even happier that you have now made some new friends." Said Sohma

"Yeah well fine to be honest it is nice to see you too and not just someone that looks exactly like you." Said Kurogane

"Thank you Kurogane and please I am entrusting the princess' protection in your hands. I want to thank al for you for all the help you have given to them. Now I'm sorry but as much as I would like to stay I have to go now take care of everyone." Said Sohma

"Thank you for everything Sohma and take care of yourself too ok." Said Tomoyo

"Thank you too everyone take care always." Said Sohma as her goodbye and the television was shut off

"Well did you guys enjoy that?" asked Mr. R

"I sure did it was really nice to see Sohma again and to know that everything is alright." Said Tomoyo with a smile

"And it was also really good to see Kisaka again and to know that Orb is doing just fine without me." Said Cagalli

"Thank you so much sir this really helped us a lot especially in keeping contact with our friends." Said Kira

"It was good to hear that they're all alright." Said Lacus

"Well I'm glad that you all liked my little gift, so for now I'm allowing you to take a break for the rest of the day." Said Mr. R

"Well that was really nice of Mr. R don't you think so?" said Athrun

"Yeah at least now you know that you have nothing to worry about when you get back home knowing that everything's alright." Said Ahmed

"Yeah I guess so, but there is still the fact that I will be getting chased by the media when I get back." Said Cagalli

"Yeah that is a bit of a problem for you though." Said Kira

"…" Yuui was the only one who wasn't speaking among the gang

"Yuui-san is something wrong you're awfully quiet today." Said Stellar worriedly

"True you haven't said a word really." Said Shiho

"…." Yuui still remained quiet deep in his thoughts "I guess I'm worried." Thought Yuui

"Yuui? Something the matter?" asked Fai with a worried look

"Huh? Oh no nothings wrong I was just thinking of something no need to worry about me." Said Yuui with a smile and snapping out of his trance

"Now I know something is definitely wrong." Thought Fai

"Well if you say so, now I think that we should go get some rest I mean we might have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Meyrin

"Yeah I agree with Meyrin with the replacement and all we don't have a clue on what could happen." Said Nicol

"Well alright let's go take a break for now." Said Yuuko

**Outside**

"Well I have to say that today was a really day full of surprises don't you think so?" said Ramius

"And they're right about the theory that they can't guess what might possibly happen tomorrow." Said Waltfeld

"Especially with the arrival of the replacement." Said Oruha

"Who is this mysterious replacement? And what effect will she bring to the others when she gets here?" said Ramius

"Will they all get along or not? Will there be another scandal or problem because of her appearance tomorrow?" said Oruha

"To find out just keep watching everyone." Said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: There all done with this chapter I hope you all liked it. Please review everyone. **


	30. Yuui's Problem with The Rep Came True

Day 26

**Disclaimer: I…**

**Kurogane: Yeah we get it you don't own any of these shows sheeesh **

**Author: Why do guys always like to interrupt my disclaimers**

**Yzak: That's cuz were sick of hearing it over and over again **

**Author: Well you guys know how this goes so enjoy everyone**

**Day 26**

**Outside**

"Good morning everyone, yesterday Mr. R gave the others a chance to be able to speak with the people who are close to them." Said Ramius

"Not only that, but Mr. R also announced to them that there will be an arrival of a replacement." Said Oruha

"This certain replacement is still remaining a mystery to all of us especially to our contestants. Not to mention that Yuui's attitude yesterday was really strange." Said Ramius

"Yes it was I wonder what was bothering that boy? Well the answer to that is yet again another mystery." Said Waltfeld

"Today we hope to reveal the answers to all of our questions." Said Oruha

"So let's go inside and see if we can finally have the answers that we've been looking for." Said Waltfeld

**Inside: Dinning Room: Breakfast**

The dinning room was a little noisy today with everyone wondering who the representative is, but even today Yuui still remained quiet and deep in his own thoughts of who knows what.

"Yuui is still pretty quiet today I wonder what's been bothering him lately?" thought Fai

"Yuui-san are you alright?" asked Sakura worriedly

"Hm? Oh yes of course I am Sakura no need to worry." Said Yuui with a smile

"Something is sure bothering him alright I'm sure of it. Whatever it is it must be serious to have him stay quiet for a whole two days." Thought Syaoran with concern and curiosity

"Hey are you guys ok? You guys don't look so good, not to mention you guys haven't talked much lately." Said Shiho

"I'm sure that they're fine they must just be thinking of something right now I thinkit's best to leave them for now." Said Tomoyo but she was also sensing that something wasn't quite right

**Later that Day**

"Hello everyone." Greeted Mr. R then he said "You seem awfully quiet today Yuui."

"Oh I'm just deep in my thought's right now nothing serious sir." Said Yuui

"Oh I only came here to remind you of the arrival of the replacement." Said Mr. R

"Where is she sir?" asked Soel

"Yeah I thought you said that she would be arriving today." Said Shinn

"Well she still is, there was just a little delay on her arrival today, she will soon be here in a few hours, so please be a little more patient." Said Mr. R

"You still aren't going to tell us who she is won't you?" asked Kurogane

"Of course I won't I would be spoiling the surprise if I do that." Said Mr. R

"I guess that we'll just have to wait then." Said Tomoyo

"Yes that is all I wanted to inform everyone for now have a good day." Said Mr. R before he left

**Later: In the Garden**

Yuui was sitting in a bench in the garden still deep in his thoughts when he was suddenly interrupted from his thinking by none other than his brother

"Yuui I think we need to talk." Said Fai

"Huh? Oh sure Fai no problem but may I ask what all this is about?" asked Yuui politely

"You've been acting quite weird lately and most of can already tell that something is really bothering you, our question is what it is." Said Fai

"I'm not so sure what I should be troubled about really, but if you want to know about it then guess I should tell you. It's….about the new replacement." Said Yuui

"Well what about her Yuui?" asked Fai

"Well you see…" Yuui was about to explain when suddenly

"Hey you guys what's up?" asked C-Syaoran when he arrived with the T.R.C gang

"You have been acting really weird lately Yuui-san, Mokona can sense that you are really troubled." Said Soel

"Well it's sort of about the replacement that's going to be arriving later." Said Yuui

"What about her? I mean she's not even here yet." Said Kurogane

"Yeah I know that, but I'm having a bad feeling about this." Said Yuui

"Why is that? Do you know who she is Yuui-san?" asked Syaoran

"Well no of course I don't, but I have a really bad feeling that this person might cause a stir between some of us when she gets here." Said Yuui

"You mean like cause us problems? Why would she want to do something like that?' asked C-Syaoran

"Well I really don't know, but I do have a feeling that this will have a big effect with Kira and his friends, we might get dragged into it but not as big as they will ever be." Explained Yuui

"Oh my that doesn't sound so good at all." Said Sakura

"Yeah that might be true. But even if we do know about all of this then what do you think we can possibly do about this huh?" asked Kurogane

"Kurogane-san has a point there I mean I think the only possible thing that we can do for now is to wait for the replacement is to wait for the replacement to actually arrive." Said Syaoran

"Try not to worry about it too much Yuui, if anything were to happen to them you know that we will be there to help them out." Said Fai

Yuui sighed and said "yeah I guess you're right all we can do for now is to wait for the replacement to arrive."

Suddenly Yukito arrived at the scene looking a bit in a hurry "Hey guys sorry to interrupt your talk, but Mr. R wants to talk to us because the replacement has just arrived."

"Well speak of the devil she's here." Said Kurogane

"Pardon me?" asked Yukito confused about the current situation

"Oh n-nothing Yukito-san go on ahead we'll be there shortly." Said Sakura

"Alright then if you say so." Said Yukito then he left

"Well then we're about to meet the person that you were worried about Yuui." Said Fai

"Yup it would seem like that." Said c-Syaoran

"It's not like we have any other choice right so lets just go." Said Yuui then they all left for the living room

**In the Living Room**

"Hello once again to all of you, the replacement has just arrived and is about to enter the house in a short while." Said Mr. R

"I wonder who she is." Said Tomoyo

"Well Tomoyo you and the others are about to find out." Said Mr. R then… "Everyone please give a warm welcome to your new housemate."

Then ?? finally entered the house and everyone was in real shock

"This is bad" muttered Yuui

"…" Kira was so shocked he couldn't even say a word

"Kira this is going to be really hard for you." Thought Cagalli as she saw the person that entered

"From the looks of everyone's faces I would say that Yuui's bad feeling was actually right. I wonder who this girl is to the others?" thought Fai

"Everyone welcome your third replacement Ms. Fllay Alster." Said Mr. R

"Hello everyone." Greeted Fllay happily

"F-fllay? Is that really you?" asked Kira

"KIRA!! IT IS SOOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" yelled Fllay ten she hugged Kira

"N-nice t-to s-see you too Fllay." Said Kira

Then Fllay looked at Cagalli "Oh and you must be Kira's sister, Cagalli right?" asked Fllay

"Um yeah and you must be Fllay." Said Cagalli

"Yeah Kira and I used to go to the same school together right Kira?" said Fllay still clinging on to Kira

"Um yeah we did study in the same school" said Kira

"Well I see that some of you already know Ms. Alster. I hope that you will treat her just like everyone else, do have a nice day everyone." Said Mr. R then he left

"Wow Kira you have so many new friends, nice to see you again Miriallia too bad that Tolle was eliminated though." Said Fllay

"Um Yeah it's nice to see you too Fllay." Said Miriallia

"Kira would you mind showing me around?" asked Fllay

"Well I guess it's alright Fllay." Said Kira

"Yay! Come on Kira let's go!" said Fllay pulling Kira away from the others

"Well that was a really short introduction, wouldn't you think so?" asked Shiho sarcastically

"She's still as annoying as ever." Said Yzak

"You mean you've met her before Yzak?" asked Athrun

"Yeah I have let's just say that Commander Le Cruset took her in during the first war." Said Yzak

"I see so that would explain how you met her." Said Athrun

Cagalli then suddenly spoke about something that got everyone's attention "hey Lacus are you alright?" asked Cagalli

"…" It's like Lacus didn't hear her because she still remained quiet

"I'm getting worried about you Lacus-san." Said Stellar

"Hey Lacus are you alright?" asked Shinn who was also getting worried

"Huh? Oh yes I am thank you for asking." Said lacus with a smile

"Are you sure that you're alright you seem a little uneasy right now." Asked Yukito worriedly

"No really I'm fine thank you for asking. If you don't mind can I please have sometime alone please." Said lacus then she left

"She is so not fine." Said Kurogane

"I wonder if that Fllay girl had anything to do with this?" asked Kamui

"Well she did seem really close not to mention interested with Kira, and I think we all know by now how Lacus feels about Kira." Said Subaru

"But doesn't Kira already feel the same way about Lacus I mean we can all see that cant we so what's there to worry about?" asked Ahmed

"Yeah that's true they do feel the same way about each other, but maybe just maybe if Fllay really does like Kira then I think she might want to break them up." Said Meyrin

"Well that is a possibility you know. I mean I was also in the same school as Fllay and Kira and if I remember correctly Kira use to have a crush on Fllay. Well that was before the war started, but Fllay already had a boyfriend that time it was a guy named Sai." Said Miriallia

"Then what happened?" asked Yuuko

"Hey I thought that Fllay hated coordinators?" asked Cagalli

"Well yeah she did I don't really know why she likes Kira if she hates coordinators, but during the war she dumped Sa just so she could be with Kira." Said Miriallia

"But it's quite odd don't you think, Kira is a coordinator not to mention the ultimate coordinator." Said Kamui

"I knew something like this was bound to happen." Said Yuui

"Well I hate to break the conversation, but it's getting pretty late we need to get some rest see you guys tomorrow." Said Shiho then she left

"I agree with her I'm pretty tired too see you tomorrow."said Yzak as he left too

"Well I guess that cancels the plan of getting Shiho and Yzak together for now." Said Shinn

"Yeah we have to think of a way out of this one first." Said Ahmed

"Come on Cagalli let's go." Said Athrun then he recognized the look in Cagalli's face and asked "Cagalli is everything alright?" asked Athrun worriedly

"I was just thinking if Lacus was ok I mean she looked really well…you know." Said Cagalli

"Yeah I know I hope she's ok too." Said Athrun

**Authors Note: Well sorry if I kept you guys waiting hope you enjoyed this and please review. **


	31. Mr R Lends A Hand

Day 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows**

**Author:…..Hey no one interrupted me that's new**

**Kira: Hi there sir I mean Ma'am**

**Author: Oh hey Kira what's up?**

**Kira: Is something bad going to happen? I mean is acus going to hate me or something?**

**Author: Well maybe…**

**Kira: What? **

**Author: Just watch and see. On with the show.**

**Stellar: Please read and review **

**Author: Oh thanks Stellar **

**Day 27**

**Outside**

"Good Morning everyone! Today is another exciting day here at the house." Said Ramius

"Yesterday Ms. Fllay Alster made her appearance as the replacement for Aisha and Larg." Said Oruha

"But form the faces of our contestants yesterday I could say that they didn't really like her appearance that much." Said Waltfeld

"Not to mention Yuui's bad feeling about her arrival." Said Ramius

"Will she really cause trouble inside the house especially for Kira and Lacus.?" Said Waltfeld

"I do hope that everything will soon be ok for Kira and Lacus with the help of their friends." Said Oruha

"Well all we can do now is to hope for the best and that things will be working out for them. So why don't we go take a look inside?" said Ramius

**Inside: Dinning Room (Breakfast)**

While they were eating the room was quiet and nobody spoke so much, it was like each one was in their own deep thought. Until…

"Hey why is everyone so quiet I mean it's getting kind of boring you know, and if you think about it we have a lot to talk about." Said Fllay

"Oh I'm sorry Fllay it's just that we don't really know what to talk about." Said Tomoyo nicely

Then Kira suddenly spoke about a topic that Flay didn't want to hear "hey has anybody seen Lacus I'm starting to get worried I haven't seen her yet." Said Kira

"Apparently not Kira, she hasn't shown herself yet none of us has seen her either." Said Fai

"Well then I better go look for her, please excuse me." Said Kira, he was about to eave when he felt someone pulling him

"He's off to look for that coordinator girl I have to stop him" thought Fllay and then she said "Um…Kira would you mind accompanying me outside for a while, I'm pretty sure that your _'friend'_ is fine." Said Fllay emphasizing the word friend

"But Fllay…." Kira was about to protest, but he was stopped

"Please……" begged Fllay then continued "Your other friends can go ahead and look for her, besides we might even fight her outside."

"Well alright then, guys tell me if you see her ok." Said Kira

"Alright Kira we'll tell you if we find her then." Said Yuui

"Thanks you guys." Said Kira then he was pulled by Fllay

"Come on Kira lets go." Said Fllay as she pulled Kira away from the others

"Well that sure didn't go so well ." said Kurogane

"Yeah tell me about it." Said Yzak

"She didn't even give Kira a chance to talk." Said Ahmed

"Looks like she's really aiming on getting Kira away from Lacus." Said Shiho

"Well she's been pulling Kira away from everyone not just from Lacus." Said Meyrin

"I think that Kira is really getting confused right now with both Fllay and Lacus." Said Soel

"How wouldn't he be confused he's being torn in two by that Fllay girl." Said Shinn

"Well he wouldn't be so confused if he knew how Lacus is feeling right now." Said Cagalli

"What do we do now? Were all out of ideas." Said Kamui

"Well we can't tell Kira while Fllay is around or he's going to get pulled away before we even get the chance to talk." Said Subaru

"Do you need help?" asked Mr. R

"There you go again popping out of nowhere why won't you ever stop that?!" asked Yzak

"Well sorry then, but I'm here to help you not to do anything else, so do you need the help or not?" asked Mr. R

"Yeah isn't it obvious, and how can you possibly help us?" asked Shiho

"Well maybe I can help you out by giving you a challenge." Said Mr. R

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Miriallia

"With all due respect sir what would possibly give you an idea that giving us a challenge would help us in a situation like this?" asked Meyrin

"But please let me finish, this challenge is for you to help Kira and Lacus." Said Mr. R

"Alright then were listening what's the catch?" asked Shinn

"I'm giving you at least two days to find out what's up with Kira, help him with his confused feelings, and snap him back to his senses." Said Mr. R

"Are you serious? That's all that we have to do? And why did you make this a challenge?" asked Subaru

"Well you can think of this as a gift, besides this would help me learn how close you guys are as friends and as a family." Said Mr. R

"Wow this is like you know all of our problems whenever we have them." Said Shinn

"Well he does Shinn since he can see everything that we're doing." Said Stellar

"Thank you so much sir this will be a big help for all of us." Said Tomoyo

"And hopefully a big help for Kira too." Said Athrun

"Who knows this might not be so easy as it sounds so don't be so confident alright. That is all I have say for now. Oh and one more thing the three of them must not be aware that this is a challenge, and lastly I wish you all a good luck." Said Mr. R then he left

"Well now we just got the opportunity that we've all been waiting for don't you think so." Said Ahmed

"Yeah we did, but the question is how do we use the opportunity that was given to us so it won't end up being a waste?" asked C-Syaoran

"He has a good point we were only given two days for this, so we should value this opportunity." Said Yuui

"Alright for now I think we should think of a good plan to get Kira and Lacus together. I think Cagalli and I should go see if we can talk to Kira about this situation." Suggested Athrun

"Alright sounds good." Said Kurogane

"But what are you going to do about Fllay?" asked Fai

"Well I'm sure Kira would understand to let us have a private conversation if we tell him that it's really important." Said Cagalli

"Ok then Sakura and Syaoran could also go and check up on Lacus if they don't mind." Said Yuui

"Oh no we don't mind at all." Said Sakura

"Well good luck on talking to Kira." Said Kamui

"Yeah thanks, come on Cagalli." Said Athrun and they left to fond Kira

"Be careful with Fllay." Said Miriallia

"Yeah we will." Said Cagalli

**Somewhere Outside the House**

"Thanks a lot for accompanying me Kira." Said Fllay

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Said Kira who was also thinking "I hope that Lacus is alright I haven't seen her all day."

"What's wrong with Kira is he thinking of that coordinator girl again?" thought Fllay

"Kira where are you?" they heard Cagalli yell "Oh there you are Kira." Said Cagalli

"Oh hey guys what's up? Oh and have you found Lacus yet?" asked Kira

"Well we were wondering if we could talk to you in private Kira its really important." Said Athrun

"Oh sure why not. Fllay if it's alright can I have a talk with my friends for a while?" asked Kira

"Of course you can Kira." Said Fllay with a smile but deep down she thought "They're definitely plotting something, and I have to find out what it is."

"Thank you Fllay. Come on guys." Said Kira as they went to the garden

**In the Garden**

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" asked Kira

"Well it's about Fllay. I'm not really comfortable with you always being with her." Said Cagalli

"Huh? But it's only been two days." Said Kira confused

"Well that is true, but you see Lacus is kind of…" as Athrun was talking Kira cut him off

"Lacus? Is she ma d about this?" asked Kira

"Well no she's not mad and I wouldn't call it jealousy either, but you haven't been spending time with her lately and seeing you so happy with Fllay is kind of making her lonely." Said Athrun

"S-she's l-lonely and it's my fault…is she okay? Is she crying or anything?" asked Kira

"Calm down Kira. No she's not crying and I think if you spend some time with her it would make her really happy." Said Cagalli ten a thought came to her then she asked "Kira I don't really want to ask you this but…"

"What is it Cagalli?" asked Kira

"Well Kira do you…have feelings for Fllay?" asked Cagalli quickly

"W-what??" asked Kira

"Please answer the question Kira." Said Cagalli looking at her brother

"Well I…I…" for some reason Kira couldn't give a straight answer

"You don't know don't you?" asked Cagalli sadly

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I'm still pretty confused right now." Said Kira

"It's alright Kira…just please think this through I don't want you to end up regretting your own decisions." Said Cagalli

"Alright Cagalli and thank you." Said Kira

"Think hard about this Kira." Said Athrun

"Yeah I will and thanks to you too Athrun." Said Kira

"See you later then Kira." Said Athrun as he and Cagalli went back inside

Somewhere Fllay was watching their whole conversation and didn't like it one bit "I knew it. Well I won't allow Kira to end up with that girl. I'm going to do something about this." Plotted Fllay

**Back Inside: Outside Lacus' Room**

"Hey guys how did the talk go." Asked Cagalli

"Not so good." Said Sakura

"Did she say anything?" asked Athrun

"Well no she kept on insisting that she was ok and that nothing was wrong." Said Sakura

"But we can easily tell that she was faking." Said Syaoran

"I see." Said Athrun sadly

"Well what about you two how was your talk with Kira?" asked Syaoran

"Well not so bad but… "Said Athrun

"But??" asked Syaoran

"But it seems like Soel was right Kira is confused between Fllay and Lacus. Said Cagalli

"Seems like this is harder than we thought." Said Sakura

"Well lets just hope that Kira can make the right decision, and won't end up regretting it." Said Athrun

"All we can do now is to hope for the best. Right now lets go see if the others were able to think of a plan." Said Syaoran

"Yeah I agree lets go." Said Cagalli

**Outside**

"Looks like Yuui was right now a problem is forming inside the house." Said Ramius

"And not only that it would also seem that Kira is now having torn feelings between Fllay and Lacus." Said Oruha

"Well let's hope that this challenge given to them by Mr. R will lend them a hand in fixing things." Said Waltfeld

"This is getting really exciting for our audience and fir us as well. So who will Kira choose? Keep watching to find out." Said Ramius

**Authors Note: Well that's it. I hope that you liked that. Please read and review. **


	32. Time to Help Kira Decide

Day 28

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Shows**

**Author: So what do you think Kira?**

**Kira: Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!**

**Author: Hey it's only fair since I also gave Athrun and Cagalli their own problems to deal with**

**Kira: But why me??**

**Athrun: Just stop complaining she's the writer here.**

**Shinn: Both of you stop talking and lets get on with the story **

**Author: Hey good idea. Enjoy everyone! And please R&R**

**Day 28**

**Outside:**

"Good morning everyone, and welcome once again to G.T.S.R. From the events that took place yesterday we can conclude that a problem was going to occur inside the house." Said Ramius

"This problem had a big effect on Kira and Lacus, because that two of them were drifting further and further away from each other." Said Oruha

"And it would seem that the arrival of the replacement Ms. Fllay Alster didn't help in making things better at all." Said Waltfeld

"Cagalli and Athrun's talk with Kira yesterday also revealed that Kira is starting to have confused feelings for both Lacus and Fllay." Said Ramius

"Who knows what will happen today, well then lets go inside and take a look at what events will be taking place." Said Oruha

**Inside: **

**In The Dinning Room: Breakfast**

Shinn and the others were just done eating, but went to look for Fai and company because they didn't see them arrive in the dinning room. They finally found Fai sitting in the living room with Yuui.

**In The Living Room**

"Hey guys don't you want to eat, we didn't see you go to the dining room today." Said Shinn

"Oh hello there Shinn, and we're already done eating breakfast, I guess we woke up pretty early today." Said Fai

"But I'm worried about Cagalli though, she hasn't eaten yet and she claims that she isn't hungry." Said Yuui

"Why am I not buying that silly excuse of hers?" said Athrun with a chuckle

"Maybe because you know her a little too well Athrun, I suggest that you go talk to her she might open up to you." Said Yukito

"Alright then I'll do my best." Said Athrun

So Athrun left to look for Cagalli, and soon he found her sitting in the bench in the garden.

**In The Garden **

"…" Cagalli was thinking to herself and was too deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Athrun arrive

"Hey what's up?" greeted Athrun with a smile

"Huh? Oh nothing much." Said Cagalli

"You know Cagalli I can tell that there's something wrong with you, especially when I heard that you didn't want to eat." Said Athrun

"No Athrun really nothing's wrong with me ok? I'm really just not hungry that's all." Said Cagalli

" Sure you're not." Said Athrun in a teasing tone "Cagalli you're not wanting to eat is really making me worried, not just me but the others too. Plus you know that you can always talk about your problems with us, you don't now talking might even make you feel a whole lot better." Said Athrun

"…" Cagalli was silent for a moment then she started to speak "Well I'm worried about Kira what if he ends up making the wrong choice?" said Cagalli worriedly

"Well if you mean Kira ending up with Fllay then I think you shouldn't worry so much and just trust and believe in what Kira feels." Said Athrun

"I guess that you do have a point there, I'm just really worried right now." Said Cagalli

"Well we're all worried about it too you know, but nothing's going to change if we keep on sulking right? So why don't you eat something for now then we can talk things out later." Suggested Athrun

"Okay I guess you're right." Said Cagalli "Oh and thanks a lot Athrun."

"No problem…princess." Said Athrun he said the last part a little bit softer

"Huh? What was that?" asked Cagalli

"N-nothing come on lets go." Said Athrun

**Later That Day**

"I still haven't seen Lacus lately is she alright?" asked Kamui

"I really don't think so Kamui." Said Subaru sadly

"Did she eat anything earlier I mean she was rather quiet during lunch time." Said C-Syaoran

"You know I don't think that we would be able to accomplish the challenge today." Said Yukito

"What we thought was easy turned out to be so hard." Said Soel "And form the way things are turning out it doesn't look so good."

"Why don't we try to ask for an extension from Mr. R?" suggested Stellar

"I guess that there's no harm in trying to ask for at least a one day extension." Said Shinn

"Yeah but the question is who's the one who will be asking him for the extension." Asked Ahmed

"I'll do it." Said Cagalli

"Are you sure about that Cagalli?" asked Shiho

"Yes, this problem concerns Kira and I want to do anything I can to help him so I'll do it." Said Cagalli

"Well now that that's settled…I don't want to be mean or anything but what about Fllay-san?" asked Sakura

"What about me Sakura?" asked Fllay in a sly tone as she came in

"Fllay?? You're here?" asked Miriallia shocked at Fllay's sudden appearance

"Well duh! Of course I 'm here I mean we all live in one house right." Said Fllay annoyed

"Um…Well I better go ask Mr. R then." Said Cagalli and went away from the others then she thought "Mon she just had to appear in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kira pease make the right decision I believe in you we all do"

**With Kira**

"What in the world am I going to do? I am so confused right now." Said Kira

"Having problems Kira?" Fai asked. He was taking a walk outside with Soel and they bumped into Kira

"Maybe we can help you." Said Soel

"Oh hello there Soel and Fai." Greeted Kira "Well I guess Cagalli already told you about my current problem and situation right now."

"Well yes she did mention to us a little bit about your confusion problem." Said Fai

"So can you guys please help me. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do right now." Said Kira

"Well first of all I suggest that you stop moping around and tell us about your true feelings deep within you." Said Fai

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kira  
"Well for starters how do you feel about Fllay and what about Lacus? Which one of them do you truly love and which is the one you just see as a friend or a little sister that you wish to protect?" said Soel

"All of these questions about your feelings are things that only you can be able to find the answer to and no one else. These are all your feelings and yours alone." Said Fai

"But that's just it I can't decide properly because I'm totally confused." Said Kira

"Yes that's true it may be confusing, but you have to be strong and listen to your heart. The answers to all your question all lie inside your heart Kira. Your true feelings can only be found inside of you yours and yours alone." Said Soel

"…" Kira couldn't say a thing he was still confused about what to do but already understood a little.

"I know that some of these things might be hard to take in, but remember that only you can decide for yourself Kira. That's all the advice that we can give you the rest of it is up to you. Think of this as a story in which you're the writer that means that the ending and the outcome is all up to you." Said Fai

"This is one big decision your choice will decide the ending of this story Kira this is your story, so choose wisely." Said Soel before they left Kira alone to think things through

**Meanwhile In the R.O.C**

"So you want to ask for a one day extension is that it?" asked Mr. R

"Yes sir we really need it, we're already having a problem on how not to make things worse." Said Cagalli

"Well…I guess that there's no problem with that." Said Mr. R

"Really you mean it?!" asked Cagalli

"Yes you are allowed to finish it until tomorrow." Said Mr. R

"Thank you so much sir." Said Cagalli

"And Cagalli…" Mr. R called out

"Yes sir?" asked Cagalli

"Please believe in Kira I know that he will make the right choice." Said Mr. R

"Yeah I really do hope that he does." Said Cagalli before he left the R.O.C

**Outside the R.O.C**

"So how did the talk go?" asked Athrun

"Good enough. Mr. R said we could finish up the challenge until tomorrow." Said Cagalli

"Well at least that's good to hear." Said Athrun

"what about you guys? How was your time with Fllay?" asked Cagalli

"Do you seriously want to know?" asked Shinn

"Let's just say that it didn't go so well." Said Yuui

"She just won't stop talking." Said Kurogane annoyed

"Oh, and has anybody seen Kira or Lacus yet?" asked Cagalli

"Kira yes, Fai and Soel spoke to him not too long ago. Lacus on the other hand no." said Yuui

"Seems like she's still in the room." Said Tomoyo

"Oh I see, looks like there's no improvement. In fact things are even getting worse." Said Cagalli

"Don't worry, Cagalli. I'm sure Kira will make it through." Said Athrun

"We just have to believe in him" said Fai

"And hope he makes the decision that his heart tells him to chose." Said Yuuko

"And that Lacus will be back to normal as soon as all of these is cleared out" said Subaru

"We believe in you Kira." Thought Cagalli

**Authors Note: I almost destroyed the PC while typing this chapter hehe. Anyway please review everyone hehehehe **********


	33. Kira Takes a Stand

Day 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows **

**Author: To all my readers I'm sorry for the late update forgive me and here's the new chapter**

**Sakura: We hope that you all enjoy!! **

**Day 29**

**Outside**

""Hello everyone as we can see from all of the events that Kira is about to make a decision that will have a big effect in his life." said Ramius

"And from the looks of everything it would seem that he's still having a hard time deciding." said Waltfeld

"And lets not forget the Lacus hasn't spoken that much ever since the arrival of Fllay." said Oruha

"Today might be the last chance they have to be able to fix things, because they have more problems to come ahead lets not forget that tomorrow will be the fifth elimination night." said Ramius

"Will Kira finally be able to decide? And if he does who will he choose in the end? Well lets watch to find out." said Waltfeld

**Inside: Living Room**

"Well I do hope that Kira can finally make the right choice." said Fai

"Great now we've got this and the elimination night to worry about." said Shinn annoyed

"Right now I'm much more concerned about Kira rather than the elimination night." said Cagalli worried about Kira

"I agree with her and not just Kira lets not forget Lacus has problems too." said Athrun

"Where is Fllay anyway, come to think of it I haven't seen her all day." said Kamui

Then Subaru noticed someone coming "well Kamui you can stop wondering where she in now, because she's coming this way." said Subaru

Everybody turned to see Fllay walking towards their direction and they noticed the angry look in her face.

"I wonder what her problem is now?" asked Kurogane

As Fllay approached them she began to speak "Look I know that you've got something planned and I'm going to stop you!" said Fllay

"What the heck are you talking about?!" asked Shiho she was getting really pissed off by Fllay's attitude **(Well she's not the only one getting pissed the others were too.)**

"Um Fllay we really don't know what you meant by that." said Nicol

"Oh please…don't play dumb with me! I know that you're all planning to ruin my relationship with Kira!" said Fllay

"Fllay you don't even have a relationship with him anymore." stated Miriallia

"Yeah that's true Kira might have studied in the same school as you did once, but he still has a life to live and he wont stick with you forever." said Athrun

"And besides we can all still see that Kira still has feelings for Lacus." said Ahmed

"Ha! That pink haired coordinator?! Yeah Right! And what would Kira possibly like in her?!" asked Fllay

"Maybe the fact that she's the exact opposite of YOU!!" stated Yzak

Then suddenly they saw Lacus come into the room she had a curious look in her face

"Excuse me everyone, but I couldn't help but hearing someone calling my name?" asked Lacus

Before anyone could answer Fllay cut in "Oh please cut the politeness act already. It's getting really irritating."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice of you Fllay she was just asking us a question." said Meyrin

"Oh and now I'm the criminal here?!" retorted Fllay

"First of all Fllay, Lacus was never a criminal. Second it was really rude of you to say those things to her for no reason. And third what in the world gave you the idea that you _**deserved**_ Kira and she didn't??" asked Cagalli getting angry

"You're the main reason why were all having problems in the first place!" yelled Shinn

"My my, Kira has such a feisty sister I don't know how in the world he puts up with you. I mean you don't even act like a girl." said Fllay

This time Ahmed and Athrun were both loosing their temper "Don't drag her into this Fllay!" they both yelled

"Like you're the one to talk your attitude is getting really disturbing do you know that?!" said Shiho

"Oh come on cant you ever SHUT UP Hanenfuss?!" said Fllay

"That's it I have officially had it with you!!" yelled Yzak

"Please calm down Yzak fighting her wont do us any good." said Kamui he was restraining him

"Ms. Fllay please do watch what you're saying or you might end up getting hurt." said Yukito in a serious tone

"This is going to turn into a mess if we don't do something." said Subaru

"I have an idea!" Soel exclaimed silently then he whispered something in Syaoran's ear

"Yeah sure I can do that." said Syaoran then he left

"Where in the world is he going??" asked Kurogane

"Don't worry Syaoran will help us fix things we just have to stall for him and wait." said Soel

"Well if you say so." said C-Syaoran

**Somewhere with Syaoran**

"Kira-san? Kira-san where are you?" yelled out Syaoran he was looking for Kira

"Oh Syaoran is something wrong?" asked Kira when he found Syaoran looking for him

"Well yes, sort of…" Syaoran said.

"Which is it?" asked Kira

" I can't really tell you" said Syaoran

"You can't tell me? why?" asked Kira

"I mean I can't tell you yet, but I want to tell you, but I can't" said Syaoran getting confused

"Uhm…which is it?" asked Kira

"Well you see something happened in the living room and Soel told me to call you so I guess you have to see for yourself" explained Syaoran.

"Oh okay if that's it then let's go to the living room." said Kira and so, they went back inside to the living room.

**In the living room…**

"Listen Fllay, Lacus is a really nice person and I'm sure that Kira cares about her very much." said Cagalli

"And for your information, she's definitely much nicer than you ever will be, so don't go around acting like you're better than her"

"Oh don't tell me you actually believe her little act do you?" asked Fllay.

"Do you even have proof that Lacus is just acting all this out? Besides I've known her for a very long time and she's always been like that." said Athrun.

"How do you guys know she's not faking? She could have just been acting nice so that she can fool all of you especially Kira." said Fllay.

"Lacus-san would never do that." yelled Steller

"Oh really?" asked Fllay

Then suddenly Syaoran finally returned and everyone was shocked to see a certain somebody with him…

"That's enough Fllay!" said Kira sternly

"K-Ki-Kira what are you… " fortunately Fllay was not able to finish what she was about to say

"You're just in time too." said Yuuko

"Sorry I'm a little late guys, I had to go around the house looking all over for him." apologized Syaoran

"Yey! Syaoran did it!" cheered Soel

"Kira you made it just in time" said Yuui

"Heh thank for calling me over you guys." said Kira

At this point Fllay suddenly changed her attitude and said "Oh Kira I'm so glad that you're finally here. Th-they were piocking on me and accusing me that I was just simply using you." said Fllay pretending to cry

"Hey tell him the truth you liar!" yelled Yzak

"Yzak please calm down." said Shiho

"She's right Yzak no need to yell." said Kira nicely to Yzak

"Oh Kira I knew that you would believe me." said Fllay hugging Kira

"Please…let go of me, and cut the act Fllay. It's not going to work on me anymore." said Kira

"W-wh-what are you talking about Kira?" asked Fllay with her fake tearful eyes pretending to be shocked

"I heard everything from a distance, all of those horrible things that you have said about Lacus and my other friends. And to tell you the truth Fllay I personally didn't like any of it one bit." said Kira seriously

"Bulls eye! Looks like we hit her weak spot now!" said Kurogane

"If she's going to keep acting that way she's only digging deeper into her own grave." said Yuui silently

"B-bu-but Kira I was just…" Fllay wasn't able to finish because Kira cut her sentence

"That's about enough Fllay, I've had enough of all of your lies. I know Lacus and I care about her enough to know that she would never use me or anyone else for that matter. And I can't allow even you to hurt her." said Kira

"Looks like she got beat in her own game." said Yuuko

While all of this was happening Lacus watched and was shocked with the things that Kira had said

"And I want to make one thing clear to you. I will not tolerate your behavior of criticizing any of my friends, because you yourself should know when to stop and were to draw the line Fllay your not supposed to act this way anymore." said Kira

"W-wh-why! Why Kira? How could you…" she was now scared and was stepping back "HOW COULD YOU HAVE CHOSEN THAT GIRL!!" yelled Fllay and she soon ran away

"Fllay maybe now you'll learn a thing or two…" said Miriallia sadly

Then Syaoran suddenly said "Kira-san don't you have something else to say?"

"Oh yeah." said Kira then he looked at Lacus "Lacus look I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you and ignoring you lately I'm really sorry, on top of that I made you lonely and sad I understand if ever you're mad at me. I can accept that all this commotion was my fault especially in your part."

Lacus was silent for a while she was taking in everything that Kira has said up till now then she finally spoke to him saying "Oh Kira I could never get mad at you. And I just missed your company and I guess I became really lonely. It's not your fault Kira." said Lacus as she hugged Kira

"Either way, I still believe that all this was my fault and I made you sad and caused everyone else problems on trying to fix things I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" asked Kira

"Of course I forgive you Kira. How could I possibly stay mad at you." said Lacus

"So I guess this means that you two are okay with each other again right?" asked Cagalli

"Yeah I guess that you can say that." said Kira

"Well what do we do about Fllay now?" asked Nicol

"Let's leave her for now, I doubt that she would listen if we spoke to her in the first place." said Miriallia

"I'm glad that both of you are back to your old selves again." said C-Syaoran with a smile

"True and it's also good to see you both happy again." said Fai

"Yeah thanks for everything you guys. I can tell that all of you had something to do with all of this so thanks a lot for the help. I'm really glad that all of this is over with" said Kira

"Oh before we forget to tell you Kira tomorrow is the fifth elimination night." said Yuui

"W-WHAAAAAAT!! REALLY??" yelled Kira in surprise then he sighed "Well I guess I had so much problems that I lost track of time again." said Kira

"Now that this is over we have the elimination night to worry about." said Meyrin

"Looks like our problems just keep coming don't they?" said Subaru

"Yes it does, and we even have to say goodbye to someone again tomorrow." said Stellar

"Well I wouldn't really mind if "She" went home tomorrow." said Shinn

"Yeah now I really agree with him." said Yzak

"Now Shinn and Yzak please don't be so mean to Fllay." said Lacus

"We never said it was Fllay." stated Shinn

"Well you didn't say that it wasn't her either." stated Lacus

"It still confuses me of how you can possibly be so nice to her even after all of the things that she did to you." said Cagalli

"Listen I would like to hear the answer to that, but can we do this tomorrow?" asked Shiho

"Yeah I agree I'm tired and we have a long day ahead of us you know." said Ahmed

"Well then I hope that you guys have a good night sleep." said Subaru and with that they all went to bed

**Authors Note: There you have it you guys I'm really sorry for the late update please read and review**


	34. Special Fifth Elimination Night

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show**

**Author: Guys I am so sorry for the late update plssssssssss forgive me **

**Yzak: What took you so long?**

**Author: Hey you think its easy to do all this??**

**Kurogane: Oh just admit it you were just lazy**

**Author: Well………..true but I've also been spending time with my friends since school is coming up anyway sorry again everyone.**

**Lacus: We hope you enjoy this chapter and please do read and reiview **

Day 30

**Outside **

"Good morning everyone we hope that you're still watching. Oh and before I forget we all know what today is don't we?" asked Ramius

"Well you all guessed it. Today is the fifth elimination night, toning is the night when ne of our remaining contestant will be going home." Said Waltfeld

"And of course let's not forget abut Fllay she seems to have taken it hard yesterday." Said Ramius

"I'm happy for Kira and Lacus though. It's nice that the two of them are speaking with each other again." Said Oruha with a smile

"Well so much for that right now I think that we should check on how their all doing right now and most importantly how Fllay is doing." Said Waltfeld

**Inside: In the Living Room**

"Hey! Good morning everyone." Greeted Cagalli with a smile

"Good morning to you too Cagalli." Said Lacus

"Well what do you know Lacus is finally back to her old self again." Said Yuuko

"It's nice to see you finally back to normal Lacus." Said Shiho

"Well it is pretty good to be myself again, but to be honest I cant help but to feel guilty by making you all worried and causing so much trouble." Said Lacus honestly

"There's nothing that you should be guilty about Lacus, none of that was your fault." Said Athrun

"Well I'm just glad that all of that is finally over." Said Nicol

"Not everything is over yet we still have Fllay to worry about remember." Said Miriallia

"Yeah she did take it pretty hard yesterday." Agreed Ahmed

"I've thinking of trying to talk to her later." Said Kira

"Why in the world would you possibly want to do that?" asked Kurogane confused

"Well I wouldn't want her to end up pouring her anger on anyone and on Lacus again." Said Kira

"Yeah that is true Fllay does have anger issues." Said Miriallia

"Other than that the second problem we have would be the elimination that is coming up tonight." Reminded Yuui

"So now we have two problems to worry about great." Said Yzak sarcastically

"Yes that's true but I don't think that sitting here and doing nothing would help solve any of those problems at hand." Said Subaru appearing out of nowhere

"Oh Subaru and Kamui are here." Said C-Syaoran

"Where have you two been? And when did you guys get here?" asked Shiho

"We went out to walk for a while and we just came back in." said Kamui then he paused for a second then continued "Oh and just to let you all know we saw Fllay while we were walking."

"What was she doing?" asked Sakura

"Well I guess that from the way we saw her she was sulking and banging the table, which would conclude that she was angry." Said Subaru

"So that means that she's still angry then." Stated Syaoran

"In the end yes it would seem that way" said Kamui

"I have to settle this with her and I mean now. I better go talk to her and see what I can do." Said Kira standing up from his seat

"Kira….maybe it would e best if I go talk to her I mean she is mad at me isn't she." Suggested Lacus

"No Lacus I need to deal with this on my own I cant risk dragging anyone else." Said Kira in a serious tone then he saw the worried look in her face and smiled "And don't worry about it I promise that I'll be fine."

"I agree with him. Fllay might end up taking her anger out on you again if you come." Said Soel

"I don't like seeing her this mad and angry, but at the same time I don't like the fact of her hurting anyone else." Said Kira

"Please do be careful though." Said Stellar

"Yup be careful Kira this is Fllay we're talking about." Said Miriallia

"Yeah I will thanks guys wait for me here ok?" and with that Kira left to find Fllay

**In The Garden**

Kira soon found Fllay sitting in the garden bench and soon approached her to be able to speak with her properly**….(A/N: I'm sorry that they always end up here whenever they have problems but I just cant tink of anything else. Oh and sorry again for the really late update. Pls forgive me..) **

"Hello there Fllay. It's a nice day today isn't it." Said Kira smiling at her

"…." Even through the nice attempt she still didn't speak

"You really shouldn't be lonely we're getting worried about you. Subaru and Kamui saw you earlier and said that you didn't seem so happy." Said Kira

"What do you want?" asked Fllay coldly

"I just went here to see how you were doing and to talk to you. Fllay please don't be mad anymore especially at Lacus and my friends they didn't do anything. So please just…" but before Kira could even finish……….SLAP

She slapped Kira in the face then said "SHUT UP! IDONT NEED YOUR PITY OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER YOU JUST FEEL SORRY FOR ME!!" she yelled

Kira was silent and he heard Fllay continue "You never cared for me didn't you? You chose that girl over me even if you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." Yelled Fllay at Kira "YOU LIED TO ME KIRA!! I HATE YOU!!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" yelled Kira back then calmed down and said "If only you would listen to me….I still care about you Fllay and I still do love you but only as a sitter or friend. And I love Lacus more than anything." Explained Kira trying not to snap again

"…" Fllay on the other hand finally kept quiet she was shocked that Kira yelled at her to begin with soon she finally spoke "But why? What is so special about her anyway?"

"Well she's just special to me Fllay and I'm really sorry that I cant return your feelings for me ok." Said Kira

Once again Fllay was speechless then Kira continued "Look Fllay I know that you're mad right now but please just think this through ok? And don't take your anger out on Lacus or on anyone else." After that Kira went away and touched his check which still stung from the slap he got from Fllay then thought "Well at least I tried." Then he went back to the living room

**In the Living Room**

Shinn was the first person to see Kira coming back and said "Hey guys Kira's back."

"Welcome back Kira. How did the talk go?" asked Fai

"Well not so good I tried my best to talk to her, but she just wouldn't listen." Said Kira

"Hello everyone and sorry to interrupt but I think that all of you are aware of what today is correct?" asked Mr. R

"Yeah we do it's the fifth elimination night." Said Yzak

"Yes that's true, but today the elimination night would be a bit different because t will be a special elimination night." Said Mr. R

"Special? Why is it called special?" asked Stellar

"Yes sir why would it be special?" asked Yuuko

"For tonight's elimination you guys will be voting for the person whome you thing should be leaving." Said Mr. R

"So in short you're saying that the person that gets the most votes from us will be the one to go home?" asked Yuui

"Yes I do believe that is how it's going to work. So I think that you should just be thinking about the people who are worthy and deserving to stay in this house. That's all I have to tell you good luck everyone and do vote on your own not because of others." Said Mr. R

"Looks like this elimination is pretty different." Said Cagalli

"Well then we better start to think things through." Said Athrun

"Yup we wouldn't want to get the wrong person going home do we." Said Soel

And with that the following hours were filled with nothing but silence as each of the contestants thought carefully of who they should be voting for. Meanwhile…….

**Outside **

"Looks like our contestants are having some serious thinking aren't they." Said Ramius

"I'm not so surprised since this will be the first time that they will be the one to decide which one of them will be going home tonight." Said Waltfeld

"And I do hope that Fllay has given a deep thought to what Kira said to her lately during their talk." Said Oruha

"And I'm starting to get curios among who are contestants will be voting for tonight." Said Ramius

"Why don't we go ahead and find out." Said Waltfeld

Back Inside

Inside everyone was seated in the living room waiting for Mr. R and a little while later they finally heard him speak

"It's time for the voting everyone I hope that you have all thought about this wisely. Now please randomly and carefully proceed to the R.O.C" said Mr. R

So each of the contestants went to the R.O.C one by one until all of them were done voting, and went back to the living room to wait for Mr. R once again…..

"Well everyone that was the last of all the votes and I've counted all of it. I will now announce the person with the highest number of votes." Said Mr. R

"……" none of them spoke while waiting for the announcement until….

"And the person with most votes is….Ms. Fllay Alster." Said Mr. R "You may now pack your things and exit through the door."

"Alright." Was all Fllay said. Soon after packing she left the house without a word spoken to the others

**Outside**

"Wow…..harsh…" said Waltfeld

"True she left without a word.." said Ramius

"Well now we know the results of the fifth elimination. The contestants seem to be quiet about this as well why don't we go back inside." Suggested Oruha

**Inside **

"Kira are you ok?" asked Lacus

"Yeah I'm fine but how many of you guys voted for Fllay anyway?" asked Kira

"Um….I don't think you want to know." Said Meyrin

"Well I guess that most of us thought that it would've been best if she left Kira." Said Cagalli

"Well true I do think that is for the best but I still hope that shell be ok." Said Kira sadly as he went off to sleep along with the others thinking of all the events that have occurred up until today.

**Authors Note: Well I hope that you guys liked it and I am sooooooo sorry again for the late update please review. **


	35. Sudden Sickness

Day 31

**Yzak: Finally where have you been??**

**Kurogane: Do you know how long we've been waiting?!**

**Author: Look I'm really sorry okay like I said before school has started and It's not easy!**

**Fai: Many assignments lately?**

**Author: YES! Exactly!**

**Yuuko: And if I'm not mistaken your first quarterly exam just finished right?**

**Author: Yeah just this week now I'm able to write this again **

**Soel: Well anyway please read and review. ******

**Kira: And she doesn't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny **

**Syaoran: Or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles **

**Day 31**

**Outside:**

"Hello and good morning everyone. Welcome once again here at G.T.S.R." greeted Ramius

"Yes hello to all of you and welcome once again. Yesterday we witnessed the first ever 'Special Elimination Night'" said Waltfeld

"This elimination was called special because, it was the contestants themselves who voted for the person who they though should leave the house." Explained Oruha

"And last night the result revealed that the majority of their votes was none other than Fllay Alster, so she was the one who left us last night." Said Ramius

"Yeah and not to mention she made quite an exit too. A really mad and furious exit at that." Said Waltfeld

"Well other than the update from last night I think it's time we look at what our contestants are doing right now, and what Mr. R might have in stored for them today." Said Oruha

"That's a good idea so now what are we waiting for lets all watch and see." Said Ramius

**Inside: In the Living Room**

Today everyone woke up pretty early thus they were all able to eat and finish breakfast early as well. Now each of them are resting and talking peacefully with each other in the living room, when suddenly a voice spoke to them.

"Well good morning to all of you." Greeted Mr. R

"Morning Mr. R" greeted all of the housemates

"Well you all seem to be up bright and early today. I'm glad to see that all of you are doing well." Said Mr. R

"Yeah we were all in a good mood today. Oh thanks by the way sir." Said Shinn

"For what do I deserve the sudden thank you Shinn?" asked Mr. R

"Well for that special elimination night yesterday, you seemed to know what was bothering us you know." Said Yzak

"Well I'm still not sure if I really did that much to aid you all, but if you say so then your welcome." Said Mr. R

"Hey sir I was just wondering, do we have any tasks or challenges today?" asked Cagalli

"For today no I don't think you do." Said Mr. R

"So if that's the case then what do we do now?" asked Shinn

"Hmmm…why don't I just give you all a little hint for our next challenge?" suggested Mr. R

"Alright then sir that sounds great." Said Stellar

"I agree. So that way we would be able to prepare for it." Said Lacus

"Alright then. First of all the title of the next up coming challenge is 'Musical Quiz!'" said Mr. R

"so obviously this challenge has a huge connection with musical stuff right?" said Kurogane

"Yes in fat this whole challenge will be all about music, so you have to know a whole lot about music to be able to win in this challenge." Said Mr. R

"Oh, and what about the catch? Is there going to be a punishment or something like tat in the end?" asked Ahmed

"Yes of course there is. Once again there will be a corresponding consequence for the losing team." Said Mr. R

"So sir when will this challenge take place?" asked Meyrin

"The challenge will take place the day after tomorrow, but for now you all have my permission to do as you wish." Said Mr. R

"Now that we know what the challenge is I think the best thing to do is to prepare for it." Said Kamui

"Yes that's true, but don't you think that we'll just end up having a hard time." Said Yuui

"What makes you say that Yuui?" asked Lacus

"Well as you all know we can't leave this house and ask around for information. Not to mention we can't use any type of electrical device either." Said Yuui

"He has a point there, usually on situations like this people would just end up searching for these types of facts on the internet. But just like what Yuui pointed out we can't use any type of electronics, we don't even have one in here." Said Yuuko

"So in the end we just have to stick with the facts that we know about music itself." Said Kamui

"Well other than that problem Mr. R did say that we can spend the rest of the day doing anything we want right?" said Shinn

"Yeah that's all we can do for now since we can't really expand our knowledge for the challenge or anything like that." Said Athrun

While the others were talking Shiho on the other hand had other things in her mind. This whole time to her it was as if her energy was being drained down a hole, and she was feeling weaker by the minute.

"Oh man I feel so weak and tired right now." Thought Shiho

She was keeping these thoughts of hers to herself not wanting to make the others worry or force her to stay in bed all day. But even through all her attempts of hiding it someone still noticed her strange behavior

"Hey Shiho are you okay/" asked Cagalli looking at Shiho

"Yeah you haven't even said anything yet today." Said Miriallia

"I agree with them you've been pretty quiet lately it's unlike you Shiho." Said Nicol

"…My head hurts." Shiho who was busy with her thoughts didn't even hear Cagalli and the others speak

"Hey are you okay?" asked Shinn coming near her

Yzak with a worried look suddenly put his hands on Shiho's shoulder and spoke "Hey Shiho come on are you okay?! This isn't funny."

After that Shiho suddenly came back to her senses and noticed Yzak was shaking her. "Huh? Oh…um…I'm really sorry were you guys saying something?" asked Shiho

"Well yes we were. Are you alright Shiho? You've been out of it lately and you haven't been paying much attention to what we were saying." Said Subaru

"Oh I'm sorry it's nothing I just had my thoughts on something else lately, but other than that I'm fine there's no problem at all." Said Shiho with a smile

"Are you sure Shiho? I mean you seemed like you were ill or tired or something earlier." Said Kira with a worried look

"Yes you did seem that way Shiho, and we were all really worried about you. Yzak was worried too." Said Lacus

Yzak looked away and avoided Shiho's gaze then he finally spoke "A-are you sure….that you're alright?"

Shiho was even more surprised about Yzak's reaction rather than anyone else then she thought "He worried about me?" Soon Shiho turned to Yzak and spoke "Yeah I'm sure I'm really okay."

"If you say so." Said Stellar, but deep down she was really worried

**Later that Night: After Dinner **

"Man I am so full, I think I ate a little too much tonight." Said Shinn

All was going well until someone interrupted and that someone was Tomoyo. She came rushing to the living room where the others resided after they ate and she had a really worried look on her face.

"Um…I'm very sorry to interrupt all of you, but I was just wondering if any of you seen Shiho by any chance." Asked Tomoyo

"Wasn't she with any of you guys?" asked Ahmed

"No I'm afraid that she wasn't with any of us since this afternoon. I came rushing here because we were looking for her and I was hoping if any of you guys have seen her." Explained Tomoyo

"Well now that you mention it I haven't seen her either." Said Nicol

"I don't remember seeing her in the dinning room earlier either." Said Athrun

Then while they were all curious as to where Shiho could have possibly gone, Shiho herself appeared in the living room.

"Um…hey guys was I interrupting something." Said Shiho in a rather weak tone

"Shiho-san there you are, we were looking for you. Are you alright?" asked a worried Sakura

"Yes I'm fine everyone. What made you guys think otherwise?" asked Shiho keeping the soft tone of her voice

"Well for starters we haven't seen you around lately and it's not really like you to just disappear. And second have you even eaten yet Shiho-san we're really getting worried about you." Said C-Syaoran

Shiho was once again deep within her thoughts "Oh no I feel really weak again."

"Hey Shiho you still there?" asked Shinn

"Is she really okay?" asked Soel worriedly

"Huh? Oh sorry about that and well I haven't eaten yet because I really wasn't hungry." Said Shiho coming back to her senses

"Hey are you sure that you're alright?" asked Yzak

"Yes Yzak how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fiiiiiiiiii……………" Before Shiho could finish her sentence a sudden THUD was heard and she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my Shiho!" yelled Lacus

"Shiho!!" yelled Yzak as he approached her

Sakura hurriedly ran to Yukito to call for help. When she saw Yukito near by she ran to him and said "Yukito-san please help us."

"Hmm? What is it Sakura is something wrong?" asked Yukito worriedly

"Yes it's Shiho-san something happened to her, she suddenly collapsed just now." Said Sakura

"Oh? Where is she now? Is she currently conscious?" asked Yukito

"She's being accompanied by the others in the living room. Please help her while I go find Fai-san and the others." Said Sakura

"Alright I will. I'm sure the others are just near by this house isn't all that big. I'll go see what I an do to help." And with that the two of them went to separate directions. One to look for Fai and the rest and the other to help with Shiho

**Back to the Living Room **

"My so this is what happened here." Said Yukito as he arrived at the living room

"Yukito-san!" said C-Syaoran

Yukito sow the look on Yzak's face and said "Please stay calm Yzak, let me check what's wrong with her okay?" and with that said Yukito put his hand on Shiho's forehead and meditated for a while. Then soon he spoke again "From the looks of it she's been having a fever since earlier this morning."

"Is Shiho going to be alright?" asked Miriallia

"And is there anything that we can do to help her?" asked Meyrin

"Well as far as I can see It's just a fever and it hasn't gotten that bad at least not yet. I guess some medicine and some rest should get her to feel better." Said Yukito

Then suddenly Yukito heard voices as well as the others "Well it would seem that Sakura was right ne? Something did occur here." Said Fai then he continued "Yzak if you may I suggest that you take Shiho to her room so that she could rest for now."

As Yzak quietly stood up carrying Shiho he went to the room and placed her on the bed and Yuui spoke "Fai and I will try to make something that may serve as Shiho's medicine for the time being seeing as it's the middle of the night and we can't leave this house either way."

"The rest of you should also be resting by now don't you think. We'll take turns in watching Shiho for tonight." Advised Yuuko

"…" Yzak surprisingly was still too shocked and worried to speak. Most of all he really worried about Shiho

"Come on Yzak lets go, Let's let Shiho rest for now." Advised Athrun

"Besides aren't those two mages making some kind of medicine for her already." Said Kurogane

"I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't like it if ever she found out that you worried too much about her." Said Soel

"For now why don't you try to get some sleep Yzak, and we'll make sure that Shiho does too." Said Miriallia

"Come on let's not make any more noise, it might end up waking her. We'll come back and check on her tomorrow." Said Kamui

"Please look after her tonight, and as much as possible don't let her get out of bed." Advised Yukito

"Yeah we'll do just that thanks. Good Night you guys." Greeted Cagalli and each of them went to their respective rooms.

**Outside**

"Looks like Shiho got sick today, and everyone is really worried about her especially Yzak." Said Ramius

"Well they have every right to worry. Shiho is their friend after all, and not to mention that I never expected anyone to actually get sick." Said Waltfeld

"When you think about it Shiho is a really lucky girl, having all of her friends to take such good care of her." Said Oruha

"yes that's true they're all playing their part just to help and take good care of her." Agreed Ramius

"And other than this little dilemma let's not forget the upcoming challenge, the Musical Quiz." Said Waltfeld

"A lot has been happening and one problem keeps coming right after the other. Now what will happen to them? Will they continue to survive? Who knows stay tuned everyone." Said Oruha

**Authors note: Waaaaaaaaa I AM SOOOO SORRYYYYY!! But I do hope that you guys liked this chapter Please somebody please still read and review. **


	36. Feeling like a Burden

Day 32

**Author: Hey guys! I finally updated a little faster this time. ******

**Yzak: So what happens to Shiho?**

**Author: I won't spoil it Yzak you just have to see for yourself.**

**Stellar: I hope she gets better.**

**Lacus: I'm sure that she will Stellar.**

**Subaru: I think it would be best if we continued the story now.**

**Author: I agree so lets not waste any more time okay. Oh I don't own any of these shows.**

**All: We hope you enjoy reading. Pls. READ and REVIEW THANKS!! **

**Day 32**

**Outside:**

"Hello everyone! Last night one of the contestants, Shiho Hanenfuss suddenly came down with a fever." Said Ramius

"And right now everyone inside is doing their own part to help Shiho get better, they're also doing all that they can to make sure that she gets the rest that she needs." Said Oruha

"Right now everyone seems to be really worried about Shiho's condition, especially Yzak." Said Ramius

"Other than Shiho's sudden illness yesterday afternoon, Mr. R also announced that there will soon be an upcoming challenge tomorrow." Said Waltfeld

"That's right there will be a challenge tomorrow called the Musical Quiz. But in the condition that our contestants are in right now they're too worried about Shiho to even think about the challenge." Said Oruha

"Yeah that's true, so right now we don't know how the challenge will end up tomorrow considering that our contestants lack the time to be able to prepare." Said Waltfeld

"Well for now we can only hope for the best, let's all hope that Shiho gets better as soon as possible so that she would be able to help her friends in the challenge tomorrow." Said Oruha

"Now why don't we go take a look inside to see what our contestants are exactly doing right now shall we." Said Ramius

**Inside: Girls Room (Where Shiho is) **

Shiho slowly tried to get up from bed, but before she was able to she felt herself being pulled back down. Other than that she was still feeling really weak as she did yesterday. Right now she was trying to figure out what happened and occurred to her yesterday before everything in her vision became pitch black.

She was trying to get up from bed when she finally notices that she is in her room "Uhh...huh? W-What h-happened?!" she asked trying as hard as she could to get up

"Whoa! Slow down there Shiho, don't move too much okay?" said Miriallia suddenly appearing beside her

"M-Miriallia? W-what happened to me? Why am I in my room?" asked Shiho

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Miriallia

"Well no not really all I remember is that I said something to you guys yesterday then my whole vision became pitch black." Explained Shiho

"Oh I see." Said Miriallia "Well I can always tell you that later Shiho right now I prefer that you rest."

"Shiho-san! You're awake I'm so glad that your alright." Said Sakura with a warm smile, as she entered the room with some other girls.

"Hey Shiho glad that you're finally awake you just suddenly collapsed last night you know." Stated Meyrin

"I what?? How and when??" asked Shiho shocked

"Well you asked me what happened to you right well that's just it you collapsed last night just right after you were telling us that you were feeling just fine." Said Miriallia

"…" Shiho was still pretty shocked about what happened to her so she couldn't think of anything to say

"Well hello there Shiho, I can see that you're finally awake. I'll be right back I'll just go call the others." Said Yuuko as she went out. Then a little while later she came back in with some of the others.

"Well hello there Shiho. I hope that you're feeling at least a little bit better. I'm happy to see that you're conscious again." Said Fai

"Oh hello there." Said Shiho

Fai sat on the side of the bed where Shiho was in and he gave her a kind warm smile and said "Here you go Shiho I know that it may not be that much but we had no other choice but to make you a temporary medicine because you suddenly collapsed last night and we couldn't leave the house either. So please drink this and I do hope that it would make you feel better."

"We were all waiting for you to wake up ever since this morning. We wanted to make you drink this as soon as we could." Said Yuui standing next to where Fai sat

"Oh…wait so you guys made this for me?" Shiho asked

"Well yes that was one way we could help you tone down your fever, and we made sure that it wont have any side effects on your condition." Said Fai

"I'm so sorry." Said Shiho

"Eh? Why would you apologize?" asked Yuui with a questioning look

"Yes why would you Shiho? In our point of view you didn't do anything wrong." Said Fai nicely he was also confused about the sudden apology

"Well I made you guys go through all of that trouble. You guys did all of this just so you could help me feel better." Said Shiho sadly

"You know it's no problem at all Shiho, we were glad to have been able to help you in your time of need." Said Yuui with a smile

"I think I know a good way for you to be able to make it up to them Shiho." Subaru suddenly came in the room.

"And what would that be?" asked Shiho

"Well you could rest and don't think about it too much. You made all of us really worried Shiho your sudden collapse last night made most of us panic you, not to mention that you made Yzak really worried." Said Subaru

Shiho suddenly froze upon hearing Yzak's name, I mean sure she thought that she made others worry, but she never expected Yzak to worry about her or what ever happens to her. She simply just couldn't imagine it. "Y-Yzak?"

"Yes Shiho, Yzak was worried about you, the others said that he couldn't even get to sleep well last night." Said Miriallia

Fai noticed that Shiho was thinking really deep of the situation so he decided to calm her down a bit and change the topic "Well…either way Shiho I suggest that you take a lot of rest and drink the medicine so that you would be getting better a whole lot faster."

"Yes hoping that it would make you feel better. We'll check on you again later okay? Right now we'll take our leave and allow you to rest a bit more." Said Yuui before he and Fai both left the room.

"Well please do drink that Shiho, we'll see you again later okay? I hope you feel better soon, don't think on things too much and we're here if ever that you may need anything just call us." Said Subaru then she also left the room

"Take their advice Shiho drink the medicine and rest. It would help you heal faster and as Subaru said if ever you need anything just give us a call we're right outside this room." Said Yuuko

"Alright thank you very much. I'll thank the others again later I wasn't able to thank them properly I'll do it once I'm allowed to get out of bed." Said Shiho and with that she went back to sleep

**In the Living Room**

"Hey guys so how is Shiho doing?" asked Shinn as he saw Fai and Yuui get out of the room followed by the others.

"She's doing just fine we already gave her the medicine and told her to drink it." Said Yuui

"In that case why don't we go see how she's doing?" asked Athrun

"Come on let's go." Said Yzak about to get up until he was pulled back to his seat by none other than Yuuko

"Hold on just a minute there Yzak I think it would be best it we do the visiting a little bit later." Said Yuuko

"She just recently drunk the medicine that Fai and Yuui have made for her and she was told to go back to bed and rest for now." Said Kamui

"…" Yzak couldn't say a word to object he saw the point of the others wanting to make Shiho remain resting for now, s he couldn't object

"Look Yzak I know that you're worried about her, we all are. But they're right we have to give Shiho some time to rest so she could get better." Said Kira

Yak was silent for a moment then finally spoke "Yeah I guess you're right, look if you need me or anything I'll be in the room." And with that said Yzak left the living room

"You know that was really shocking I think that this is the first time I've ever seen Yzak act this way." Said Nicol

"He must be really worried about Shiho's condition. He's always been so grumpy you'd never have imagined that he would turn out like this." Said Cagalli

"So Mokona was once again right about Yzak and Shiho after all." Said Kamui

"Yeah I guess he was, it really shows by the way that Yzak's been acting lately." Said Athrun

"Now that you think about it he was never really like that in the military." Said Shinn

"Yzak isn't the kind of person who openly expresses how he feels about others either. He usually just hides it from others that's why he seems so strict in the eyes of others, but when it concerns Shiho I think he just couldn't hide it." Said Stellar

"You know it's like our problems just keep on coming. If it's not a personal thing it ends up being a challenge or something else it's like we're never given a real break of peace." Said C-Syaoran

"Yeah and I think that there are still more similar things like this that are to come." Said Ahmed with a sigh

"You're right about that Ahmed." Said a sudden voice

"Mr. R" exclaimed the others

"Hello there everyone. I can see that most of you are quite exhausted and tired, on the other hand I can also see that Shiho is still sick correct?" asked Mr. R

"Yes she is sick right now sir, but we're all trying our very best to help her feel better." Said Lacus

"Yes I can see that as well Lacus, I'm happy to see all of you helping each other out like that. And I hope that Yzak is okay." Said Mr. R

"Um so sir don't we have a challenge tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo

"Well yes the challenge will still continue. Your challenge tomorrow will still be the Musical Quiz." Said Mr. R

"Great so now we have two problems to worry about." Said Shinn

"I wouldn't call the challenge a problem Shinn, don't forget that you have your friends and team mates that you can count on. I wouldn't call Shiho a problem either, she is your friend right and it just so happens that she got sick." Said Mr. R

"Yeah okay sorry about that look we're all just tired and stressed out okay." Said Shinn trying to lie down on the sofa

"Mr. R if you don't mind me asking who would be our team mates for tomorrows challenge?" asked Nicol

"Well Nicol your teams will be the same as always. You will once again be divided into two groups which would be Syaoran's group and Kira's group." Said Mr. R

"I have a question sir. What if Shiho will still be ill tomorrow?" asked Meyrin

"Well that decision will be all up to you guys. If Shiho will still remain ill tomorrow you will have two choices. The first one will be continuing without her on your team or if you want it to be fair you may ask the other group to discard one of their members as well, so that it would be even." Said Mr. R

"Well won't it have the same effect? Considering that if ever someone was discarded from our team, and if ever we lose wont the discarded team member still have to comply to the given punishment?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes that is also true Tomoyo, just like before when you chose your replacements even if a team member is to be discarded, if that team loses that specific member will also have to comply to the punishment of the whole team. But it really would end up being fair if the competitors were even, so I suggest that you think about it okay? I'll take my leave now seeing as Shiho still needs taking care of. Good Day everyone." So after that Mr. R soon left the contestants alone once again

"Now that he mentions it I'm getting worried about Shiho-san. I wonder how she's doing." Said Soel sadly

Suddenly out of the blue Miriallia appeared and spoke "She's doing just fine I went to go check on her recently and it would seem that the medicine that Fai and Yuui made her really helped her temperature cool down."

"Miriallia! Hey so she's okay then?" asked Kira

"Well yeah you could say that her condition has improved now, she's currently getting more rest." Said Miriallia

"Oh is that so is she awake?" asked Yukito

"Well yes she is, but she's still in her bed lying down." Said Miriallia

"Then if no one minds I would like to go check on her to see if I can recommend anything." Asked Yukito

"Well of course you can Yukito." Said Lacus "That will really be a big help."

"Thank you." With that said Yukito went into the girls room

**In The Room **

"Hello there Shiho." Greeted Yukito as he went in "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Hmm? Oh hello there, and no you're not disturbing me at all I'm not really doing anything." Said Shiho

Yukito pulled a chair and placed it near the bed where Shiho lay and sat there then he began to speak. "Well are you feeling any better Shiho?"

"Um…yes I am I've been a lot better thank you." Said Shiho with a smile

"Oh then that's good to hear then, we were all worried about you." Said Yukito

"Sorry to have made you all worry so much. I hate my current condition you know. I hate being such a burden to all of you." Said Shiho sadly

"You're not a burden that I can assure you. Being sick is just a part of life al f us gets sick once in a while." Said Yukito "Anyway seeing as you're getting better I guess all I can tell you is to keep resting and drink some medicine, if you manage to keep that up you'll be better in no time."

"Thank you Yukito." Said Shiho with a smile

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door it was none other than Yzak. "Um…are you guys talking or something?"

"I was just about to leave I just came to check on her condition. I'll be going now take care of yourself Shiho." Said Yukito before he left the room and Yzak and Shiho were let alone

"Hello Yzak is something wrong?" asked Shiho

"No I just wanted to see if you were okay." Said Yzak

"Oh thank you." Said Shiho

"Yeah no big deal I couldn't see you earlier because the others said that you were asleep and that you needed some more rest." Said Yzak

"Oh." Said Shiho then she remembered something "Hey Yzak I want to ask you…did you get any sleep last night?"

"Huh? Oh um…yeah I guess I did why?" asked Yzak

"Well Miriallia and the others told me that you weren't able to sleep too well last night because you were really worried, is that true?" Shiho asked shyly

"If you think about it who wouldn't be worried if you just suddenly collapsed like that without any warning." Said Yzak

"I'm really sorry to all of you. The truth is yeah you were right I wasn't okay yesterday I was feeling kind of weak and tired but I never expected to go down like that. So I'm really sorry for causing all of you so much trouble and for making you worry so much." Said Shiho

"Look Shiho it's seriously no big deal for me okay, just please do me one favor." Said Yzak

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure no problem what is it Yzak?" asked Shiho

"If ever you feel ill or anything please just at least tell me or anybody okay I don't like it when you suddenly just collapsed like that just like what happened to you yesterday alright, and another thing don't ever make me and the others worry like that again." Said Yzak but he was avoiding Shiho's gaze

"Yzak…" at first Shiho was speechless she was really shocked about what Yzak has just said and she just couldn't believe it then he finally spoke up "You know Yzak yes I'll do just that and thank you." She said with a warm smile on her face. And with that they were both left in silence because no words were needed (and Yzak was blushing too)

**Somewhere Outside the Room**

While Shiho and Yzak were thinking that they were alone talking their were a bunch of spies just a few steps outside the room that they were in and those certain spies were really enjoying themselves having big smiles on their faces. **(A/N: This only includes few of the characters not all were spying on them.)**

"See I told you guys that leaving them alone would work." Exclaimed Shinn

"Um…you guys why are you eavesdropping on Shiho and Yzak? Is this really okay I mean it is an invasion of privacy right?" asked Stellar

"Well I guess that as long as we don't do anything with this kind of information and the fact that Yzak actually has a soft side, and as long as Yzak doesn't find out about this then we're safe right." Said Ahmed

"But isn't this a live show that is currently being _**broadcasted on television**_ right now, _**world wide**_? So if ever someone tells him about it when he gets out wont any of you guys be in trouble?" asked Fai as he was sitting on the sofa in the living room with some of the other contestants.

"But you'd have to admit Yzak's current attitude is truly surprising you know." Said Yuuko

"Yeah it sure was a surprising thing to see. Even for us." Said Shinn

"Now I'm sure of it, this is really the first time that I've ever seen Yzak has been so open to others about his feelings. Not to mention opening up to a girl at that." Said Nicol

Then as Fai and some of the people who didn't intend to watch or eavesdrop on Shiho and Yzak, and the others who were eavesdropping on them they were all suddenly disturbed by someone calling out to then.

"Hey I hate to disturb whatever it is that you guys are supposed to be doing, but shouldn't you guys stop that before you all get caught?" asked Kurogane annoyed

"That's true, and if I remember correctly wasn't your original plan giving them some time _**alone and in private**_?" asked Yuui emphasizing the words alone and in private.

"Kurogane and Yuui have a very good point so I suggest that you all listen to them and go do whatever it is that you want to do rather than spying on two people when they're having a private conversation." Said Kamui

"The outcome might not be as good as we predict if ever something goes wrong and if any of you guys get caught, do remember that you're only a few steps away from their room. I thing we better leave them alone in there and give them some space shall we." Said Yukito

"Come on you guys no more fooling around lets go." Said Kira, as he and the others kept their distance away from the room.

Outside

While outside the hosts themselves were a little shocked with what they saw as well.

"Well…that was…really unexpected." Said Ramius

"Which part? Yzak's actions or the others eavesdropping on the situation?" asked Waltfeld

"I'd have to say both. One because I never really expected someone like Yzak to act that way, and two because well…I guess I never expected them to eavesdrop either." Said Ramius

"Well that's right all of today's events were really quite a shock to all of us wasn't it?" asked Oruha

"Yes it was, but it's not over yet they should rest for now because they still have a challenge to look forward to tomorrow." Said Waltfeld "That challenge is none other than the Musical Quiz."

"A few questions still remain. Fist: Will Shiho get better in time for the challenge? Second: If not who will be taken away from Syaoran's team? All of this tomorrow only here on G.T.S.R so stay tuned everyone." Said Oruha

**Authors Note: **_**YAY! I updated a little faster this time! I hope you guys enjoy okay pls read and review.**_


	37. The Musical Quiz

Day 33

**Kurogane: What took you so long??**

**Author: I had a rough exam week okay sorry**

**Yuuko: Stop bugging her, she's the one who takes the time to write **

**Syaoran: Speaking of that why don't we go on with the story **

**Nicol: I agree it seems pretty long **

**All: We hope you enjoy!**

**Day 33**

**Outside:**

"Good Morning everyone, as you all know a lot of things have been happening inside the house lately." said Ramius

"Yes that's true as you all know to make a recap of yesterdays events, the gang were all trying their hardest to help out our sick contestant Ms. Shiho Hanenfuss. They all played a role to nurse her back to health and to make sure that she got a lot of sleep too." said Oruha

"And not to mention that the usual high tempered person in the gang Yzak Joule himself was really worried about Shiho. He couldn't even do things right and even our contestants such as Kira and the others who have known him for quite some time now has never seen him like that before, even they were shocked of what had happened." said Ramius

"In all honesty even I myself was shocked to have seen him act that way. Who would have thought that someone like Yzak could actually have a soft side for a certain someone in the group." said Oruha

"Well other than all of that you could also see that yesterday some of them pulled of an eavesdropping act on Shiho and Yzak and I'm not so sure if that had anything to do with helping them both. And it was a good thing that they got away and stopped before they got caught by either of the two in the room." said Waltfeld then he continued "Now for today the contestants will be participating in another challenge called the Musical Quiz."

"The question is will Shiho be able to participate with the challenge today and help her friends out? And other than that what will they actually be doing in the challenge to begin with?" asked Ramius

"As mentioned the other night all of those questions will be unfolded and answered tonight right here on G.T.S.R." said Oruha

"So right now I think it's about time we stop chatting here and get on with the show, so now let's all go right inside to see what our remaining contestants are doing inside the house shall we." said Waltfeld

**Inside: In the Living Room**

"Good Morning and Hello to all of you today." greeted Mr. R

"Good Morning sir." greeted all of the contestants

"Well as I see before me that today is truly a good morning considering everyone seems to be in an awfully good mood today it's nice to see that. Now before anything else as you all know you will be having a challenge today and I would like to know weather or not Shiho will be participating in today's event." asked Mr. R

"Well sir, I checked up on her just a few moments ago and base on the current status of her health it wouldn't really be a problem if she participated today. Shiho also mentioned that she would be willing to compete and help her friends in today's challenge." said Yukito

"But sir, we had a little talk just last night and by majority of the votes that came up during our talk well…we would like to request if it would be alright not to let Shiho compete in today's event but continue to rest instead." said Tomoyo

"Why is that? I mean didn't Yukito just say that she was capable of competing now?" asked Shinn

"Well yes that's true she is capable of competing now, but we thought that it would be better if ever she was given more time to continue resting rather than getting tired or getting stressed over this whole challenge. And in the process of this it might help her heal fully and completely from her sickness." said Fai

"And if you will allow it in exchange for that request one of our team members, Kurogane himself has volunteered to forfeit himself from today's event as well." said Yuui

"So in this whole manner Shiho-san would be able to rest more and recover even better, and since Kurogane-san isn't competing as well the whole challenge would be even." said Sakura

"Now in my own opinion that isn't such a bad idea since given the assurance that Kurogane isn't going to compete as well, not to mention that it will be better if Shiho was given more time to rest it will assure her health as well. But the decision will all be up to you in the end, so Kira what so you think of their proposal?" asked Mr. R

"Well you know Kira I think that there is nothing wrong with what they're trying to do. I mean if you think about it, it would really be helpful if Shiho was given more time to rest in that way at least we can make sure that she feels better completely." said Cagalli looking at her brother.

"Cagalli I don't really have a problem with it either and I fully agree with you that it would be a big help if Shiho will be given more time to rest I have no objections at all. Now what about you guys do you guys object or have any other concerns with the idea that they're giving us?" asked Kira to his team mates

"Well to be honest I think there are no problems at all about this Kira, right guys?" asked Athrun

"Yup!" said the rest with no further complains

"Alright then if that's the case then Mr. R I think that all of us agrees and have no further complains about the proposal of the other team." said Kira

"Very well then Kira, now I would like to ask all of you to please orderly assemble yourselves in the open area I the garden and I would like to request that Shiho and Kurogane to stay in the living room. The whole competition will be show in the television there just in case both of you would like to watch the challenge." said Mr. R

And with that said the others were walking out of the house and into the garden. But just before they left some of them went over to have a quick chat with Kurogane and Shiho.

"Hey! Try not to lose out there." said Kurogane with a smirk

"That's rather easy for you to say because you're not going to compete are you?" said Yuuko

"Ha-ha. Don't worry about it Yuuko-san, Kurogane-san is just worried that if we lose to Kira-san and the others he'll have to participate in whatever challenge we have to do." said C-Syaoran

"We'll try our best to win Kurogane-san, wish us luck." said Sakura with a soft kind smile as always

"You have to watch us okay Kuro-pon." said Soel bouncing up and down

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" asked Kurogane angrily trying to chase Mokona around

On the other hand, Shiho was also talking to her teammates. "Good luck out there you guys." said Shiho

"Thanks Shiho. We'll do our best." said Yzak

"We'll win this for you Shiho, so you just sit there and enjoy the show." said Miriallia

"Thanks guys." said Shiho with a smile then she turned to Syaoran who was almost out the door "Good luck to you guys too Syaoran."

"Arogatou Shiho-san take care of yourself alright." said Syaoran then he left as well as the others and they made their way to the garden.

**In the Garden Area:**

Once they all got to the garden they all saw three very familiar people standing there. Who else would it be? None other than the three hosts themselves Ramius, Waltfeld and Oruha.

"Hello everyone I hope that you're all prepared for today's challenge." said Ramius

"But before we begin we have a guest today that will help us with the challenge." said Oruha

"A guest? Mr. R didn't mention anything about it." said Stellar confused on who the guest night be and so were the rest of them.

"Well you'll all soon find out about our guest. Now the first thing that you need to know about the guest today is the he is a really good friend of Stellar." said Ramius

"Eh? A friend of mine?" asked Stellar "Who is it?"

"We wouldn't want to make you wait any further so now let's welcome today's guest Auel Neider." introduced Waltfeld **(A/N: Um…I'm not really sure of the spelling of his name. Hope that it's right though. And I plan to make Auel a good friend of Stellar, and not the crazy guy he is in the show hope you guys won't mind.) **

"Hey there Stellar long time no see." greeted Auel with a smile as he walked closer to the hosts

"Auel! It's nice too see you again!" said Stellar as she gave him a friendly hug

"Hehe yeah it's nice to see you too." Said Auel as he hugged her back then he saw the serious look on Shinn's face and laughed a bit, he let go of Stellar and said "Hey come on we haven't seen each other in a while now. Don't give me that look It's not as if I'm taking her away."

"Shinn's jealous." said Meyrin in a teasing tone which made everyone laugh a bit.

"I am not jealous okay." said Shinn as he looked away

"Auel where's Sting?" asked Stellar

"Well…he had some things he needed to do so he couldn't come, but he said that he was looking forward to seeing you again." said Auel

"Okay everyone I hate to be the one to break your little happy reunion, but I'm afraid that we have to begin the challenge now." said Waltfeld and when he got everyone's attention he continued "Alright everyone prepare yourselves for today's challenge The Musical Quiz."

"Alright let me explain the rules of today's event. First each group will choose a representative, then the two representatives will compete against each other. There will be a buzzer in front of each team, now the first person who gets to hit the buzzer will be the one to answer the question." said Oruha

"Now if the first person that hits the buzzer fails to answer then the opposing team will get the chance to steal, if both don't get to answer they are both automatically eliminated from the game then the next representative will follow. But notice that if one of them does get the correct answer that persons opponent is the only one eliminated. The winner can then choose to either pass or to play." continued Ramius

"If the winning contestant chooses to pass he/she can again be called and is still 'alive'. Now the winner will get to choose his opponent from the opposing team. Even if he/she chooses to pass the team where that contestant came from will be the one to choose their opponent and the category for that round." said Waltfeld

"In all the team whose contestants will be the first to be finished, 'dead' or eliminated from the game will loose. So the objective here is to get correct answers and maintain the number of contestants in your team." said Oruha

"Alright you guys first we were given orders by Mr. R that the first two competitors will be the two leaders Syaoran against Kira. Please step forward." instructed Auel then he continued "Now I will be the one to choose the first category since this is the first round. By the way you are given three categories these are: Multiple Choice, Q&A's and Fill in the Blanks. The categories might look easy but the question that lies might not be so be careful in choosing both the category and your opponent."

"Alright then Auel lets begin, remember as soon as the question finished the first person to hit the buzzer will be the one to answer. Good luck to the both of you." said Ramius

**(A/N: Guys I'm not good in making questions and I kind of though of the first 3-4 questions on my own so please bear with it. Oh and I hope that you don't mind most of the question are about things that were created or songs of the 21st century.)**

"Okay guys your first category is…Multiple Choice. Well that's a pretty easy start." said Auel then he began again "Now the question is: Which type of guitar usually has four strings and rarely has five strings? Your choices are: a) Electric guitar b) Acoustic Guitar or c) Base guitar."

It only took a few seconds of thought for Kira to hit the buzzer and say "My answer is letter 'c' the base guitar."

"Wow nice start Kira because that is correct." said Auel "Sorry Syaoran but you are now eliminated from the game. Kira will you choose to pass or to play?" asked Auel

"Well I think I'll choose to play." said Kira

"Brave choice there Kira alright please choose your opponent and the category for this round." said Ramius

"I choose…Kamui as my opponent and I'll stick with Multiple Choice." said Kira

"Alright Kira and Kamui please get ready. Now your question is: What instrument looks a lot like a smaller version of a flute? Is it: a) Harmonica b) Recorder or c) None of these.

Again it dint take Kira too long until he hit the buzzer "The answer would be letter 'b' the Recorder."

"Once again Kira your answer is correct nice job. Kamui you are also eliminated from the challenge today." said Ramius

Kamui went over to the others and said "Gomenasai minna."

"It's nothing to apologize about Kamui you did your best I lost too." said Syaoran

"Kira will you try to continue your winning streak? Will you pass or play?" asked Waltfeld

"I think I'll pass this time. I want to pass to…Athrun" said Kira looking at his friend

"Alright then Athrun please choose your opponent and the category." said Waltfeld

"I choose Subaru as my opponent and the category is…Q&A's." said Athrun

"Then Subaru come over here." said Waltfeld and Subaru followed "Okay then your question is: What is the word connected to music that has no vowels? It can also be called one of the longest words with no vowels."

It took Athrun a while to think about it, so Subaru used that opportunity to answer the question "The answer is the word Rhythm."

"Rhythm is correct Subaru congratulations. Athrun you are now eliminated from the game." said Waltfeld

"Sorry you guys." said Athrun

"It's no big deal we'll get them next time." said Kira

"Subaru pass or play?" asked Waltfeld

"I'll pass to Yuui once is enough for me." said Subaru

"Alright Yuui please come forward." said Waltfeld

"You did well out there Subaru." said Kamui smiling

"Thank you Kamui." said Subaru

"Yuui please choose your opponent and the category." said Oruha

"Hm? I think I'll choose Cagalli and Multiple Choice." said Yuui

"Okay then, I wish the both of you good luck and here's your question: Outside of the United States the beginnings of a distinct European style of jazz emerged in France with the Quintette du Hot Club de France which began in…? Is it: a) 1934 b) 1963 or c) 1929."

The two of them were dumbfounded they weren't expecting a question like that at all. Then Auel said "See I told you guys that these things are not as easy as it seems."

"Well any answer?" asked Oruha

"Um...I'm guessing it's c) 1929?" asked Cagalli

"Hm? I'm sorry Cagalli, but that answer s wrong. Yuui you have a chance to steal." said Oruha

"Letter a) 1934." said Yuui he too was only guessing

"That was a lucky guess Yuui that is correct." said Oruha

"Okay I was really not expecting something like that." said Cagalli

"Oh don't worry we were shocked too." said Miriallia

"Yuui will you pass or play?" asked Oruha

"I'll choose to play." said Yuui and he then knew that he had to choose an opponent "I choose Lacus as my next opponent and Fill in Blanks as the category."

"Lacus please step forward. Um…Do you mind if I call you guys by your first names?" asked Auel

"No not at all." said Lacus

"I don't mind." said Yuui

"Thank you. Okay then let's move on the question is: is a popular Japanese rock band, formed in 1991. The group has sold over 15 million albums, 30 million singles, and millions of other units, such as videos." asked Auel

Yuui was thinking hard on the answer, but on the other hand, Lacus hit the buzzer and said, "The band's name is…** L'Arc-en-Ciel.**" **(A/N: Are you guys familiar with this band. They're actually not bad :)**

"That is correct Lacus, you answered pretty quickly. Yuui you are now eliminated from the game." said Auel

"That was fun congratulations." said Yuui facing Lacus

"Thank you Yuui." said Lacus with a smile

"Okay nice job Lacus. Now question is will you pass or play?" asked Auel

"Well I think that I'll play." said Lacus

"Then if that's the case then please choose your next opponent and the category for this round." said Auel

"I choose Yuuko as my opponent and Multiple Choice as my category." said Lacus

"Alight then Yuuko please step forward and here is your question: What is the use of different pitches simultaneously, and chords, actual or implied, in music? Is it: a) sound b) harmony or c) none of these" asked Ramius

Once again Lacus being good in this type of question was the first to answer "The answer is letter b) harmony." she said, and of course she was correct which means Yuuko is out before she even got the chance to speak.

"Once again Lacus seems to have won this round I'm sorry Yuuko please step back. Now Lacus will you pass or play?" asked Ramius

"Well…" Lacus was thinking of passing in this round, but she then heard some of her teammates

"Come on Lacus keep on playing you can do it." said Meyrin

"Yeah just give it another try." said Shinn

"Well I guess there is no harm in trying so alright then I'll still play." said Lacus

"That's a brave decision Lacus, now your opponent and category please." said Waltfeld

"I choose Fill in The Blanks and C-Syaoran as my opponent." said Lacus

"This is bad…." thought C-Syaoran while he was walking near the hosts

"Okay good luck to both of you now the question is: Ainstrument is any object which produces a sound by being hit with an implement, shaken, rubbed, scraped, or by any other action which sets the object into vibration. Some examples of this type of instruments are the xylophone, piano, triangle, snare and bass drums, cymbals, and anything that can be hit." said Waltfeld

"That would be a **percussion instrument.**" said Lacus as she answered quickly

"That is correct Lacus which means that C-Syaoran is out of the game." said Waltfeld "Wow I'm impressed it's been your third consecutive win. Will you continue or pass?"

"Well I think I'd like to pass to Miriallia this time." said Lacus

"Okay. Nice job out there Lacus, wish me luck guys." said Miriallia as she went near the hosts "I guess I'll have to choose an opponent and category right? Let's see I choose Sakura and Q&A's"

"Okay then Sakura step forward so we may begin. Now here is your question: What is an art form in which the medium is sound organized in time. Common elements of thisare pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture?" asked Oruha

Sakura quickly hits the buzzer and says, "The answer is Music."

"Music is correct! Congratulations Sakura, I'm sorry but Miriallia is out of the game." said Oruha

"Sorry you guys." said Miriallia when she faced her teammates and they just smiled at her

"Yay! Sakura did it!" yelled Soel

"Um…Oruha-san I think I'll pass this round. I want to pass to Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura

"Alright then Princess Tomoyo, your category and opponent please." said Auel

"Please, no formalities. Tomoyo is just fine." said Tomoyo with a smile then continued "I would like Nicol as my opponent and I also choose Q&A's."

"Um…thank you Prince….I mean Tomoyo, so Nicol please step forward. Now your question is: What is one of the three major auditory attributes of sounds along with loudness and timbre, and it represents the perceived fundamental frequency of a sound?" asked Auel

"That would be Pitch right?" asked Nicol as he answered the question given

"Nicol…your answer is correct! I'm sorry Tomoyo but you are now eliminated from the game." said Auel

"That's alright. It was nice competing with you Nicol even if it was for a very short time." said Tomoyo

"Thank you." said Nicol with a smile

"Alright Nicol what will you do now?" asked Auel

"I'll try and play for now. I choose Soel as my opponent and Fill in the Blanks as the category." said Nicol

Soel soon bounced his way near the hosts and Nicol then Ramius spoke "Okay get ready then. The question is: is the instrument consists of a pair of concave shells joined on one edge by string. These are held in the hand and used to produce clicks for rhythmic accents or a ripping or rattling sound consisting of a rapid series of clicks. They are traditionally made of hardwood, although fibreglass is becoming increasingly popular"

"That's a long question." thought Soel

"That instrument would be the Castanets." said Nicol

"That is once again correct Nicol nice job!" said Ramius "Soel is out of the game."

"Aw I lost sorry everyone." said Soel

"Nicol will you pass or play?" asked Ramius

"I'll still play." said Nicol

"Alright Nicol!" yelled Shinn

"I choose Fai as my opponent and Multiple Choice." said Nicol

"Alright then. Now lets begin: Jazz music was formed by…? a) Russians b) Europeans or is it c) African-Americans" asked Waltfeld

"My guess is letter b) Europeans…?" guessed Fai

"That is wrong, Nicol you have a chance to steal." said Waltfeld

"Alright then my guess is c) African-Americans." said Nicol hoping that is was correct

"That is correct Nicol." said Waltfeld "Wow now you're just like Miss Clyne three consecutive wins." said Waltfeld

"Now I'd like to pass to Lacus." said Nicol

"Alright Lacus what will you do now?" asked Oruha

"I would like Subaru to be my next opponent and Fill in the blanks as my category." said Lacus

"Okay then here is your question: She is well-known internationally for her two theme song contributions to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts video game series" said Oruha

"That would be the singer **Hikaru Utada**." said Lacus

"That is correct. Now Syaoran's team only has one person left and that would be Yukito, so please come over and Lacus please choose the final category for today." said Oruha

"I choose Multiple Choice as my category." said Lacus

"Okay here is the final question : What music emerged in the late 1940s in New York City?" asked Auel "your choices are a) Cool-jazz b) Hip-hop or c)Break Dance" **(A/N: Lame set of choices sorry)**

"Letter a) Cool-Jazz" said Lacus

"That is absolutely correct! Which makes Kira's team the winner for today!" said Auel

"Everyone it was a really hard competition and we all had a goods time, now it ends here." said Ramius

"I had a great time everyone thanks a lot." said Auel

"Bye Auel see you again soon." said Stellar as she waved goodbye

Soon the rest of the contestants went inside and took a rest for the day they had a really hard time today. It was filled with all kinds of surprises.

"Now Kira's team walks out the winner what challenge do the others have to face tomorrow?" asked Oruha

"The is only once again one way to fnd out and that is to stay tuned everyone." said Waltfeld as the day ended in G.T.S.R

**Authors Note: Finally through with it! I hope you guys are still reading. Exams came up so I had a hard time squeezing the story in. I hate it! Anyway hope you liked it and please review. :0 **


	38. This is Going to Make Me Sick!

Day 34

**Author: There you have it folks the next chapter.**

**Kurogane: What challenge will you make us suffer now?**

**Author: Hey Mr. R makes you suffer not me!**

**Shinn: Well whatever it is it better be good!**

**Stellar: Shinn don't be mean to her, she's giving her time to write the story and it isn't an easy job!**

**Author: Mind doing the disclaimer Nicol**

**Nicol: It would be my pleasure…kuohaixsempai doesn't own GSD or TRC **

**Sakura: Now let's move on to the story. Please read and review afterwards. Thank you**

**Day 34**

**Outside **

"Good Morning to everyone, we all hope that you're still tuning in to G.T.S.R" said Ramius

"Now lets take a little feedback on what happened yesterday shall we…Yesterday the Musical Quiz challenge took place and to everyone's surprise especially Stellar's, Auel was there to be the special guest host for the day." said Oruha

"And not to mention the Kira's team were the winners in the challenge yesterday. I think that they were able to have a good victory because lacus and Nicol got a lot of consecutive wins and were able to take out the opposing team three at a time." said Waltfeld

"Lacus in particular was the one who was successfully able to eliminate most or almost all of the contestants in Syaoran's team. And this lead them to their victory." said Ramius

"Okay as you all know Mr. R mentioned that there will be a corresponding punishment to the loosing team. So that means that Syaoran and the others including Kurogane are going to be given a punishment today." said Oruha

"Right now why don't we go ahead and take a look at the current events inside. We will soon find out what punishment Syaoran and the others will have to endure, so lets watch and see." said Waltfeld

**Inside: In the Living Room**

The T.R.C gang were all in the living room and having a chat with one another. They were all wondering what punishment would be given to them…and most importantly where were Kira and the others?

"Well I guess that we'd have to bear with whatever punishment that we'll be receiving." said C-Syaoran

"Looks like you'll have to go through the punishment too Kurogane, whatever it may be." said Tomoyo looking at Kurogane

"Yeah I already know that, you don't have to remind me about it." said Kurogane

"Well this is an improvement, you didn't yell or scream. You aren't sick are you?" asked Fai

"Yeah we'd expect you to be yelling at us right now." said Yuuko agreeing with what Fai just said

"Look I know that I'll be receiving the punishment okay. It's not like I can do anything else, besides I knew from the beginning what could happen if you guys lost." said Kurogane

"But you know, what we did wasn't easy. Kira-san and the others won having a landslide victory against us." said Subaru

"Well they do have Lacus and Nicol with them, and those two are both really good when it comes to the category of music." said Yuui

"We didn't stand a chance with those two around." said Kamui

"Speaking of which, where are they anyway…Kira ad the others I mean?" asked Yuuko

"Well they were told by Mr. R to g to the R.O.C remember? It happened not too long ago…" said Yukito

**Flashback: Not too Long Ago…**

_They were all in the living room and some were cleaning up the mess in the dinning room. The others were either chatting or deep within their own thought, when suddenly all of tat was interrupted by a voice…_

"_Well hello there everybody." greeted none other than Mr. R_

"_Hello sir." they greeted back _

"_Hello again. Now I think that Kira and the others were the winners yesterday am I correct?" asked Mr. R_

"_Yes they were sir." said Syaoran _

"_Alright then, I guess you already know what will happen today, do you Syaoran?" asked Mr. R again _

"_Yes we do, we'll have to get a punishment for loosing the challenge right?" said Soel _

"_That's exactly right Soel, but before any of that happens I would like to speak with Kira and his team for a while." said Mr. R_

"_Is there something wrong sir?" asked Stellar_

"_Well no, not really I just want to have a word with all of you. So if you don't mind will you and the other team members of yours please go to the R.O.C." said Mr. R then he left _

"_Okay…." said Shinn confused _

"_I wonder what's wrong?" asked Shiho _

"_Well whatever it is, we won't find out if we just stand here and do nothing right? Let's just check it out when we get there." said Yzak _

"_He's right. Besides this is Mr. R we're talking about, almost everything he tells us means it's something important, so Yzak has a point lets go." said Ahmed before they all left the Living room and made their way to the R.O.C leaving the rest confused _

**End of Flashback**

**Back to the Living Room **

"I still don't get why they were called." said Soel

"Well lets just hope they come back soon…" said Fai

"But you know I have a really weird feeling about this." said Syaoran

A few more minutes of waiting and they finally saw the others come out of the R.O.C and into the Living Room…

"You're all back. Did something happen?" asked Subaru

"Well nothing much, Mr. R just wanted to talk to us about something that's all." said Cagalli

"What did he want to talk to you guys about?" asked Kurogane

"Sorry you guys, but we can't tell you about it right now." said Kira

Some of Kira's teammates such as Lacus and Stellar were laghing and giggling for some reason while Kira was talking…And Syaoran just couldn't get himself to not notice.

"Yeah that's right we can't tell you about it just yet…" said Meyrin

"Just yet?" asked Sakura confused

"That means that you'll all have to wait until later to find out what we talked about with Mr. R." said Shinn said with a grin

"Hey guys we're really sorry, but we have to do what Mr. R told us or we can get eliminated from the whole competition. Now we have something to do okay." said Athrun

"Don't worry about it. you'll find out tonight." said Shiho

"You really can't tell us?" asked Soel

"Nope, sorry you guys but you'll just have to wait until later tonight." said Shinn

"Oh before I forget Mr. R told us to tell you guys not to go outside the house for now until he permits you to do so." said Ahmed

"Why is that?" asked Yuui confused

"We're not really sure about it too, but he told us to tell you guys to stay inside." said Stellar

After that the T.R.C gang was once again left confused and on their own in the living room as the G.S.D gang left. Now Syaoran and the others were really confused and some just like Syaoran himself was getting the feeling that something weird was about to happen…

**Outside**

"What's this it looks like Kira and his friend were given some kind of secret task by Mr. R, and was told not to tell the others." said Ramius

"You know what I'm starting to have the weird feeling that something interesting and particularly weird will be happening later tonight." said Waltfeld

"Kira and his friends have just run off somewhere to do their mystery task, and from the looks of things they seem to be looking forward to whatever they'll be doing." said Oruha

"I noticed that they were smiling when they went out of the R.O.C earlier and they had the same looks on their faces when they were talking with Syaoran and the others." said Waltfeld

"Do you think that it has something to do with Syaoran and his team?" asked Ramius

"Well now that you mention it they did seem very happy earlier when they were having the conversation." said Waltfeld "Maybe it does involve Syaoran and the others, but we can't be too sure about it just yet."

"Speaking of that, Syaoran's team hasn't gotten the punishment yet. Did Mr. R forget about it? And right now if ever they still did have a punishment what would it be? Mr. R hasn't spoken to any of them about the punishment for loosing the challenge since earlier this morning." said Oruha

"Your right about that, but I think that we should stop talking. Let's not bore the audience with our thoughts right now, wouldn't you agree?" asked Ramius

"That's true so without further ado, let's all get back to the show!" said Waltfeld, they were all looking forward to the upcoming events inside the house.

**Inside: Still In the Living Room**

It's been hours since Kira and the others _'disappeared'_to do their mystery task, the one that Mr. R talked to them about, and most of the T.R.C gang were really getting either suspicious or just plain curious about what Kira and his team could possibly be doing. Since they were told not to go out of the house, they had no choice but to stay inside. And most of them were getting really bored right now. It was also getting dark outside too.

"Okay this is really starting to get really annoying." said Kurogane "First they go off to who knows where…and now we're all stuck here like birds in a cage."

"Look it's not that much of a problem, they could just be in the garden or something if not why then would we be stuck here inside right?" said Yuuko who didn't really mind that much about being inside

"Besides even if we were allowed to go out like the ordinary days we were here, most of just stays in the house anyway." said Kamui

"Demo…Kamui-san I don't think that staying inside is what's bothering us so much though." said Syaoran

"Hmmm….Yes that's true I also agree that being in here isn't that real problem." said Fai

"Care to elaborate on that…" asked Kurogane

"Kurogane-san just like what Kamui-san said we usually stay inside anyway, so it's not the real problem. The problem is, the thought that something strange is going on between Kira-san and the others is what's bothering us. Especially since we're in here and we don't really know what they're up to." said Syaoran

"He's right. If nothing weird was going on I doubt that we'll get bothered this much to begin with. I would turn out to be just an ordinary day." said Subaru

"Well aren't they done yet…we've been here for hours." said Kurogane

After Kurogane said that Kira came in the Living Room and called them to go outside…

"hey guys, look we're finally done for today. Mr. R wants you to go outside now." said Kira as he left the living room again and went outside near the garden area.

"Okay what now?" asked Kurogane

"Whatever it is, we better get moving and go outside just like what Kira said." said Yuuko as she too got up to leave

Soon all of them stood up and left the living room to go outside just like Kira had told them to….but what they saw when they got there was something none of them expected.

**In the Garden **

The G.S.D gang was waiting for them in the garden area, and some of them had sly looks on their faces. Syaoran and the others found this really weird…When they got outside they saw a huge table with loads of food. The catch was they couldn't quite identify what most of the food was…

"What's all this?" asked Tomoyo

"Dinner…." answered Shinn

"Dinner??" asked Syaoran

"Yup this is your dinner." said Shinn

"Okay I'm lost. Mind explaining what's going on?" asked Yuuko

"This is your teams' punishment Syaoran." said Mr. R

"Huh? I don't get it." said Soel

"You have to eat this stuff." said Yzak "That's your punishment."

"Question, what kind of food is this?" asked Kamui

"Well if you want to know then we'll explain in a clearer way…" said Shiho

**Flashback: What the G.S.D gang did in the R.O.C **

_The gang entered the R.O.C just right after Mr. R told them to. And they were all wondering what their purpose was for being there at that time…_

"_Hello to all of you." said Mr. R_

"_Hello sir." they greeted back_

"_I think that you're all wondering why you're here right?" asked Mr. R and they nodded, so Mr. R continued "Well as an answer to your question I have a little task for you." _

"_Huh? Why us isn't this supposed to be Syaoran's job?" asked Shinn_

"_No Shinn they have a punishment later on, and don't worry this isn't too hard any of you can do it." said Mr. R_

"_What is it sir?" asked Shiho _

"_I want you to cook dinner tonight, all of you." said Mr. R_

"_Is that all we have to do?" asked Meyrin_

"_Listen first, the dinner that you will make will be eaten by Syaoran and his team. The dinner that you will have on the other hand is different." said Mr. R_

"_Um sure that's no problem I guess, but sir most of us don't have that much of a cooking experience remember. For all they know the stuff they'll end up eating could be burnt." sad Ahmed and most laughed at his comment _

"_That's why it's a punishment for them." said Mr. R_

"_You mean to say that eating is their punishment?" asked Athrun confused _

"_Yes, if your wondering why then let me explain. Ahmed said that most of you didn't really have enough cooking experience, Syaoran and his team will have to eat whatever you make for them tonight, that is the punishment that they will receive." said Mr. R_

"_So you mean to say that they __have__ to eat it?" asked Shinn _

"_Yes. They'll have no choice and wont be allowed to complain abut the food that they will eat." said Mr. R_

"_So they have to eat what we make them even how disgusting it may end up?" asked Athrun_

"_Yes that's the punishment they have to endure." said Mr. R_

"_But sir I don't want to be the one to take away the fun in this…but what if we end up making them all sick because of the food?" asked Shiho thinking of the others' well being after this_

"_Well Shiho that will be all up to you in the end. just try to control yourselves in mixing up different things and making them eat it." said Mr. R_

"_Oh I see…this might not be so bad of a task after all…" said Shinn with a smirk _

"_Well…I'll leave the rest of the work to all of you, you'll be the ones to decide on what to feed them even if it's a proper meal it's going to be all up to you alright." said Mr. R_

"_Oh this is going to be sweet!" exclaimed Shinn_

"_Now that you think about it even if we don't want to feed them anything yucky, most of us aren't that good in cooking." said Stellar _

"_Well I guess we have to do it. It is for their consequence after all." said Ahmed _

"_Even if we didn't want to I don't think we have much of a choice." said Cagalli_

"_Let's just try not to overdo the disgusting food part…Ok Shinn?" asked Kira eyeing Shinn_

"_Alright let's go already, we're wasting our time here." replied Shinn, then they exited the R.O.C _

**End of Flashback…**

**Back with** **the Others: Current time**

When the rest were finished explaining what happened and what Syaoran's team was supposed to do, Syaoran and his team had really unexplainable looks on their faces…

"Wait so let me get this straight…we have to eat this stuff?" asked Kurogane looking at the weird and strange food on the table. He was starting to get sick.

"Can't we pass?" asked Kamui

"Sorry you guys…you really have to eat it." said Kira

"Even if we wanted to help we can't or else we'll definitely get into trouble." said Shiho

"Well I guess we can't really do much about it cant we?" asked Fai as he went near the table

"You aren't seriously planning on eating that stuff are you?" asked Kurogane starting to get sick

"Kurogane he has a point, if we cont do all this we might all get eliminated." said Tomoyo

"Demo…I think I'm going to be sick…" said C-Syaoran

"You guys could have at least given us a little mercy." said Yuuko

"Sorry guys but aside from some of us, most of us really can't cook." said Nicol

"Alright we might as well get it over with." said Yuui

"We better get going, good luck you guys." said Shinn

"Easy for you to say." said Kurogane

"Come on don't be grumpy, we've been through this stuff too remember, the all day of eating nothing but veggies." said Shinn

"Please at least you were sure that those were all edible." said Kurogane as he watched Shinn leave for the door\

"Well what do we do now?" asked Yuuko

"What else we eat it, just like what they said it's not like we have much of a choice." said Kamui

"I don't think it will take log for some of us to end up throwing up though…" said C-Syaoran

The others just nodded and started to eat, since they really didn't have much of a choice at all. even if they did want to just give it up, Tomoyo had a point they could all get eliminated in the process. Now they were eating and some of them were getting really sick particularly Kurogane who couldn't stand even looking at the food. The rest were pretty thankful that there was water right beside them…they were going to need it…seriously. For the rest of the night all of them went to sleep, although not all of them had a so called good night sleep or sweet dreams…

**Outside**

"Okay…that was a really shocking consequence I never expected that at all. Mr. R truly is full of surprises" said Ramius

"Although I don't think that Syaoran and his team liked this surprise very much." said Oruha giggling

"Haha…you're right about that, I wonder how they'll end up feeling tomorrow? From the looks on their faces earlier they didn't enjoy the food at all." said Waltfeld

"Well all of you'll have to stay tuned for more. See you all next time on G.T.S.R." said Ramius as she and the other two host greeted goodbye.

**Authors Note: Okay guys here's the next chapter I'm finally done with it. Hope you enjoyed pls. read and review ******


	39. Sudden Alert!

Day 35

Author: Hi everyone!

Kira: The next chapter is finally here!

Tomoyo: We hope that you all enjoy it.

Yukito: And remember that the author does not own any of the shows presented in the fic

Yuuko: Now pls also review and tell us what you thought of the story

Lacus: All reviews and ideas are very appreciated. Thank you now on with the show!

Day 35

Outside:

"Hello everyone and welcome back to G.T.S.R, okay so yesterday Syaoran and his group had a really hard time with their challenge." Said Ramius

"That's right as we could see they were forced to eat a bunch of stuff that they couldn't even identify if they were edible or not." Said Waltfeld

"The challenge was for Kira's team to be the one to make them their dinner, and it seems that they showed no mercy in the food that they made Syaoran and the others eat." Said Oruha

"Most of Syaoran's team members found the whole night hard to bear with considering what they had to do. And now some of them are still pretty sick." Said Ramius

"They were really tortured last night and all of us can see the pain that they've been through, it really was a rough day for them." Said Oruha

"Who would have known that loosing that challenge had such a big price as a consequence?" said Waltfeld

"Now, let's not waste any more of our time chatting out her and take a look at some of our contestants and how they're feeling after all that they've been through." Said Ramius

"Oh and before we all forget tomorrow is the sixth elimination night, that means that the number of contestants will again be diminished and they'll lose another friend." Said Oruha

"Now the question is will Mr. R still have some replacements lined up or is this the final batch of contestants that may have a chance on entering the final six and soon the top four." Said Waltfeld

"There would only be one way for you guys to find out okay and that is to keep tuning into G.T.S.R. Right now let us all go back into checking on our contestants and see what they're all up to shall we." Said Ramius

**Inside: In the Living Room**

The G.S.D gang were already done eating breakfast and were now cleaning up their own mess in the table. But unlike any ordinary day Syaoran and the rest of the T.R.C gang weren't here in the dinning room. They were all seen just sitting and talking in the Living Room…so the rest decided to see what was up.

"Hey guys why didn't you eat any breakfast? Aren't you guys hungry?" asked Shiho

"NO!" almost all of them said in unison

"Okay…I was just asking no need to get mad at me…" said Shiho wondering what was up

"Sorry there Shiho-san it's just that…well we didn't really feel well after last night." Replied Syaoran

Then Shiho remembered what they all had to endure doing last night and understood… "Oh yeah…no wonder…"

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it?" asked Shinn

"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one who endured eating disgusting and inedible food last night!" said Kurogane annoyed by Shinn

"Oh come on that wasn't even our fault, we just did what we were told to do." Said Shinn

"You could have at least had some mercy on us couldn't you…" said Yuuko

"You do not know how disgusting all of that food was, we only ate it because we had to..," said C-Syaoran

"He's right it wasn't really pleasing to eat at all." Said Tomoyo

"I guess that's why we can't take the sight of food right now, sorry minna." Said Sakura even she was getting a bit sick…

"Alright Shinn that's enough, we've made them suffer enough okay. Right now Mr. R hasn't given us a task yet so we could at least make it up to them by letting them rest, so stop bugging them." Said Athrun

"Come on guys it really wasn't our fault…" moaned Shinn

"Yeah true that was a task but Mr. R said that the food choice was up to us. We could've chosen not to make them suffer that much. Besides we were the one who made all that disgusting food." Said Ahmed

"Come on Shinn give it a rest and give them a break already." Said Cagalli

"Oh alright…" Shinn soon gave up and left

"Finally…I thought he'd never leave…" said Yuuko

"Well look at the bright side the whole challenge is finally over at last." Said Fai

"Yeah, but the fact that all that food is still stuck in my head bugs me a lot." Said Kurogane

"I don't think I can bear to see anymore food for today." Said Subaru

"I dot think that we'll be able to eat at all tonight…" said Kamui

"If only we could use magic to make all the pain disappear…" said Yuui

"That's the problem, if we do that we'll get eliminated for sure." Said Yuuko

"Yuuko, speaking of elimination…the sixth elimination night is tomorrow right?" asked Soel

"Yeah now that you mention it…is tomorrow night" said Yuuko

"Do you think that Mr. R has any more replacements?" asked Yukito

"If he does let's all just hope that they don't cause any more trouble…I think I've been through enough already." Said Kurogane

"But if you think about it all of the current replacements and guests were usually for Kira and the others." Said Tomoyo

"Well I guess since we all come from different worlds it's hard to find someone that all of us already know." Said Fai

"I just hope that we could get some decent rest today, we still have the elimination to worry about tomorrow…" said C-Syaoran

"Hai I agree on that. We definitely have to get some rest we're really going to need it for tomorrow's elimination." Said Yuui

"It's going to be sad loosing someone again…we've all become such good friends here…" said Sakura sadly

"True…but soon only the top six will remain and soon only four will stay for the finals, meaning that most of us will be leaving eventually." Said Yuuko

"I guess the best thing we can do now is to treasure the good moments that we've had here in the house and do our best to stay alive in the game." Said Tomoyo

"Yeah the treasuring part isn't really the problem…the staying alive part though…" said Kurogane

They all burst out laughing and having a good time, soon Kira and the others also joined them and they all had a really good time…Who would have thought that all f that was abut to come to an end

**Later that Afternoon **

All of them were just enjoying and talking to each other until soon Mr. R's voice caught their attention….

"Hello to all of you." Greeted Mr. R

"Hello sir." They all greeted back

"I hope that the punishment last night wasn't too hard was it?" he asked

"Oh come on…please don't remind us of that already." Moaned Kurogane

"Please sir, enough with the horrible food experience it's too much for us to take…" said Yuuko

"Sir what may I ask brings you here today?" asked Yukito

"Yeah what's going on? Something up?" asked Shinn

"Well I would like to call Yuuko to the R.O.C please I would like to have a word with her alone." Asked Mr. R

"Hmm? Why is that did she do something wrong?" asked Lacus

"Well no, nothing at all. I just want to speak to her about something that concerns her." Said Mr. R

"Alright I'll be there in a bit." Said Yuuko

"Okay thank you for your time, have a good day and please prepare yourselves for the upcoming elimination night tomorrow." Said Mr. R before he left

"Well I guess I better get going…" said Yuuko as she made her way to the R.O.C

"I wonder what all that was about?" asked Meyrin

"Who knows…" said Ahmed

"Okay…is it just me or did any of you guys feel that too?" asked Kurogane this time his tone was strict and serious.

"Yeah…" replied the others except for Kira and his friend who didn't know what was going on at all

"Hai it seems as if something is about to happen." Said Fai in a sad worried tone

"Looks like Yuuko-san has something to deal with." Said Syaoran

"And I have a feeling that it's soon going to involve all of us into it." Said Yuui

"Whoa guys mind filling us in on what's going on?" asked Shinn

"Yeah what was all that about?" asked Yzak

"Well whatever's going to happen it's not really that bad…we just think that it's going to make most of s really sad…" said Tomoyo

"You didn't happen to have a dream about this did you?" asked Kurogane

"Unfortunately no I didn't, but who knows I might…" replied Tomoyo

"Um…guys…we're still pretty much clueless here…" called Ahmed

"Look right now we have to wait and see until Yuuko-san comes out of that room." Said Kamui

"Whatever Mr. R wanted to tell Yuuko…it must be serious.." said Subaru

**Meanwhile in the R.O.C**

"You called for me?" asked Yuuko as she took a seat in the chair

"Yes I did I'm glad that you could come." Said Mr. R

"Oh that's not really the issue here isn't it sir, I mean this place is just a few steps away." Said Yuuko

"Yes that's true, but you could've chosen not to come if you didn't want to." Said Mr. R

"And why do you think I wouldn't come?" asked Yuuko

"Well Yuuko, first of all I know all the backgrounds and capabilities of all of the contestants in this household which means I already know too much about you. I'm sure that you've already sensed that I was going to tell you something that wont bee seemingly good news at all." Explained Mr. R

Yuuko smiled to herself and then spoke "Alright you got me, you sure know what to tell me don't you. Anyway what's the bad news all about?" asked Yuuko turning serious once again.

"Alright, you're quite in a rush aren't you…Anyway here you might want to take a look at this…" said Mr. R as he handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Yuuko

"Open it, it's a note for you." Said Mr. R

Yuuko opened the note curios of what it may contain, and then she read:

_Yuuko-san,_

_Hello how are you…we hope that you are doing well, we are doing are best to look after the shop while you are away. Nothing much has happened here even after Larg came back, except that Fuma and Seishiro-san have been paying visits here delivering things for you. _

_I'm afraid we have some confusing news…A memory feather of Sakura-hime has dropped here in Nihon and we don't know what to do with it. The feather has been releasing some large energy waves and soon others might come after it. I want to send it to you as soon as I can, but I don't know when to do so. Not to mention the Princess is starting to regain most of her memory feathers…what are we going to do? She has to receive this as soon as possible, even you cannot interfere with Syaoran's wish to gather all the feathers. Will I send to you the feather? Please hurry Yuuko-san…for the Princess' sake…_

_From:_

_Watanuki and Larg _

Yuuko put down the note and said "So this is it…the feather landed in Nihon…What are you planning Fei Wong Reed?"

"Not so pleasing isn't it?" asked Mr. R

"No apparently not, things have certainly went up to a new level now. If we give Sakura back the feather will we be going according to what he has planned? But even I cannot interfere with a wish that's been paid for…" said Yuuko

"I think that you have no choice Yuuko, your shop isn't the only one that's in danger now is it?" asked Mr. R

"It's not me that's the problem…I'm worried about those kids…they've been through enough already and as soon as Sakura gets all of her memory fragments back that is only when we can declare the journey to be truly over. But right now I don't think that man will wait for that time…Instead he's taking it one step ahead." Said Yuuko

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Mr. R

"I don't plan to quit this competition, id I do this will make things even quicker for him to accomplish. But now if it's no trouble I'd like to send a letter of my own back to Watanuki and Larg." Asked Yuuko

"Of course that's no trouble at all, although I'd like to know when you're planning to tell the others about this?" asked Mr. R

"Well I'll do it after elimination night tomorrow maybe the day after and I think I have the right to leave Kira and the others out of this I doubt that this is something that they can help us with. It's something only we can do…Even the military doesn't stand a chance against that vile man." Said Yuuko

"But wont they suspect anything?" asked Mr. R

"I'm not to sure about that I think that the others can already feel that something is wrong and Tomoyo-hime being a dream seer…" said Yuuko then she continued "I better start writing back….Thank you for the information sir." Said Yuuko before she left the room

**In the Living Room: With the Others **

Yuuko walked out of the R.O.C and noticed that the others were still waiting for her, she hid the letter that Watanuki had written and approached the others…

"Hey Yuuko what happened in there?" asked Shinn

"Oh it was nothing just something Mr. R told me about how Larg was doing with the shop." Said Yuuko with a smile

"Oh so how's everything?" asked Meyrin

"Fine, apparently he's been doing a wonderful job." Said Yuuko she was still smiling

"Oh okay that's good to hear, hey the rest of us are going to take a break for a while see you guys later." Said Ahmed as the G.S.D gang left leaving the others alone…but before they left…

"Hey Sakura, come with us we want ta show you something!" said Stellar

"Um…" Sakura was uncertain she knew something was up

"Go on Sakura-chan I'm sure that you'll have lots of fun with them." Sad Fai with a smile

"Alright then." Said Sakura as she followed the others now the rest of the T.R.C gang were left alone…

"Alright cut the act…what's really going on?" asked Kurogane

"Feisty aren't we?" asked Yuuko

"What's going on Yuuko-san?" asked Subaru

"Well whatever it is it doesn't seem like it's good news." Said Kamui

"You're right about that…I'll tell you soon, mainly the day after the elimination tomorrow. Right now I have things to assist about this dilemma. And if we talk about this make sure Kira and the others aren't here and as much as possible Sakura as well." Said Yuuko as she left

"Okay…so we do know one thing whatever it is it sure has something to do with Sakura-san and second she sure doesn't want Kira and the others involved." Said Yuui

"Yes I think we have to worry about the elimination first, she did say she'd tell us afterwards right and as far as I know Yuuko never breaks her word." Said Soel

"True I uses we have to trust her, for now lets all get some rest." Said Fai

As the rest of them became busy with their own thoughts…Yuuko wrote back to Watanuki in secret to the others and soon she had some rest of her own. They all have problems to deal with now and Yuuko knew it wasn't going to be easy…

**Outside:**

"Well looks like another twist is about to happen in the house." Said Ramius

"This tine it's really getting interesting. First who is this mysterious Fei Wong Reed? Second why doesn't Yuuko want Sakura to know and why are they keeping it a secret form Kira and the others?" asked Waltfeld, for one he really wanted to know

"Well tomorrow is also the elimination night, will all the things that's been happening they're going to need all the strength they have." Said Oruha

"To get the answer to all of these questions you have to keep watching and keep in touch with us." Said Ramius

"Well see you all tomorrow alright." Said Waltfeld

**Authors Note: Well that's the next chapter. I hope that you all liked it pls read and review thanks to all of you. ******


	40. We Can't be Eliminated: 6th Elimination

Day 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows featured in this fic.**

**Author: Hey guys I'm here again!**

**Kurogane: Why are you torturing us in the story? First that disgusting challenge and now this?!**

**Author: Hey it's a part of my plot okay. Besides It's not like I'm ending it here am I?**

**Kira: Anyway let'smove on to the story shall we? Enjoy everyone and please do review. **

**Day 36**

**Outside:**

"Good morning to everyone, today is once again another day of elimination night." Said Ramius

"That's right tonight another person will be eliminated and will be leaving the house." Said Waltfeld

"Who will it be? And if we didn't forget Yuuko was sent to the R.O.C yesterday and got a letter from someone that works with her in her shop." Said Oruha

"Whatever the letter contained the others could see that it wasn't a good sign for them and they plan to leave Kira and the others out of it as well." Said Ramius

"Well hopefully they'll be able to get through with this problem, because it seems as if they've been facing one problem after another lately." Said Waltfeld

"True and this one seems like their biggest problem yet. Will they ever tell Kira and the others?" asked Ramius

"We have a lot of things that are not yet solved and a lot of questions to answer and mysteries to unravel." Said Oruha

"Only one way to find out about all these things and that is to stay tuned everyone." Said Waltfeld

**Inside: In the Living Room **

All the contestants woke up pretty early that morning each with their own thoughts for the day. The G.S.D gang were particularly thinking about the elimination night coming up, and how it would all turn out. Although Syaoran and the others on the other hand were thinking of something else other than then elimination night itself. Other than the thought of having the possibility to get eliminated, they were thinking hard about the event that occurred last night when Yuuko was in the R.O.C. Somehow they knew it wasn't good, and that whatever it was it could cause a huge turn of events on things…

Syaoran and the group were seated in the living room wondering what they were supposed to do now, lucky for then Sakura was in the kitchen helping some others in cleaning the tables. All was quiet until…

"Syaoran-kun what are we supposed to do now?" asked Yuui

"Look, she did tell us that she'd say something about it right after the elimination night right?" asked Kurogane

"Hai! Yuuko-san did say that. I doubt that forcing her would work, so I guess the only thing we can do is to wait for her." Said Syaoran

"This whole event makes you think that our real problems are just beginning." Said Tomoyo

"From the look that Yuuko-san gave off last night she didn't seem like she was happy at all." Said Yukito

"Which makes you really wonder what could've possibly happened in that room." Said Kurogane

"Maybe we could talk about it with her later, I mean I suggest that we stop talking in secret in public places like what we're doing now." Said Subaru

"True or else things could get worse, we wouldn't want Kira and the others getting suspicious. That's the last thing that we want right now, we wouldn't want them getting involved." Said Kamui

Just after Kamui had spoken they saw Shinn and the others approaching them and they didn't need a warning too, they already knew better. So as Shinn approached with the others they quickly made it look as if they were just having a normal conversation and replaced the worried looks on their faces in to happy ones.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Shinn

"Nothing much Shinn, why do you ask?" asked Fai

"You guys seem as if you were bothered by something lately…" said Athrun

"And what may I ask would make you think that?" asked Yuui

"Well…it seems like you guys were being totally cut off from us recently…" said Miriallia

"So we thought that you might have had a problem or something." Continued Nicol

"So is something wrong?" asked Shiho

"It must just be the elimination night, we've been in a lot of pressure recently you see." Said Yuuko who came waking near the living room sofa and took a seat

"Yuuko-san you're here!" said Sakura

"Where have you been?" asked Cagalli

"Nothing I've just been checking on things at the shop with Watanuki and Larg." Said Yuuko

"Oh did something happen at the shop of yours?" asked Ahmed

"No it's nothing, no need to worry yourselves about it." Said Yuuko

"Are you sure?" asked Lacus

"Yes, no need to worry, I'm sure that the rest of us are pretty pressured because of the elimination tonight." Said Yuuko

Syaoran and the others knew that Yuuko was just playing a façade just as they were, but as planned they kept quiet about the whole ordeal…

"You're right about that. The fact of loosing someone again is pretty sad isn't it." Said Stellar

"Don't worry we're pretty worried about it too. I'm sure all of us are." Said Kira "Especially since we don't know who will be going home tonight."

Yuuko stayed quiet for a while, she noticed that the others were keeping the conversation on going to keep Kira and the others' minds off of all the worry about them. Then Yuuko stood up from her seat and went to Kamui and Subaru's side.

Yuuko then began to speak in a slow silent tone to make sure no one other than Kamui and Subaru would hear what she was going to say "Kamui I have a favor to ask of you two."

"What is it Yuuko-san?" asked Kamui not turning his head to face Yuuko so that no one would notice they were talking

"I want both of you to keep the others busy." Said Yuuko "I must talk with Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona in private, I need you to make sure that Kira and his friends don't get suspicious."

"Understood, will you take long?" asked Kamui, he and Subaru could already tell that whatever it was that Yuuko need to talk about was urgent.

"Yes a little I need as much time as I can get." Said Yuuko "I'll explain everything to you and the rest soon."

"Alright we'll do our best to buy you as much time as we can, although I'm not so sure how long it's going to last." Said Subaru

"If you can make it last until elimination starts that would be a big help. Oh and please make sure that Sakura-hime doesn't get worried or suspicious as well." Said Yuuko

"Alright we'll try to pass the information to Tomoyo-can and everyone else somehow." Said Subaru

"I can help you with that using my magic no need to worry about it much I'm sure Fai and Yuui already get the bigger picture and are already using magic right now." Said Yuuko

"Alright then I wont waste any more of your time. You can go now and we'll try to stall until elimination starts." Said Kamui

"Thank you." Said Yuuko as she walked away from Kamui and finally spoke out loud "If no one minds I'd like to speak with Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Soel please"

The four of them exchanged looks as if they didn't know anything, but soon they got the memo and followed Yuuko outside to the area of the garden where the event would finally be revealed…

**In The Garden…**

The four of them took seats near the round table in the garden and Yuuko was hoping that they didn't raise to much of a rattle when they left the Living room. Fai closed the sliding door that lead to the garden from the living room to make sure no one would eavesdrop or hear their conversation. When all was clear Kurogane broken the silence that surrounded them.

"So do you mind telling us what's going on now?" asked Kurogane

"Well…for starters I thought you already had a clue." Said Yuuko

"The only clue we got was that whatever it was it wasn't good news." Replied Kurogane

"He's right, what exactly happened last night when you were suddenly called to go t the R.O.C Yuuko-san?" asked Fai

"He's right what did happen? I mean you weren't exactly yourself when you went out of that room last night Yuuko." Said Soel

"Did something bad happen Yuuko-san?" asked Syaoran

"Well…yes I guess you could put it that way…" said Yuuko

"Then why didn't you call the others to help us talk about this as well?" asked Kurogane

"No, Kurogane she did the right thing to call only numerous number of people, because if ever we all came out here to talk, this would raise a big suspicion with Kira and the others." Explained Fai

"Don't worry about that now, there's a special reason why I called only you here." Said Yuuko "Besides we wouldn't want to get Kira and the others quite involved anywhere in our current situation."

"If that's the case then that would probably mean that this has something to do with the princess too right?" asked Kurogane

Yuuko sighed she already saw it coming, so she simply continued "Well…you guessed right about that. It really has a huge deal in Sakura's case."

"So Yuuko…what exactly happened, and what's all of this really about?" asked Soel

Yuuko knew she had to tell them sooner or later and so she started to speak of last night. "You see…when I got into the R.O.C I already felt that something wasn't going to be right, as if things would take a turn of events but I wasn't so sure so I kept quiet." Fai and the others continued to listen carefully as Yuuko spoke "Then Mr. R told me that he had received a letter for me from Watanuki down at the shop."

"A sudden letter for them at the shop? Now that was a big surprise indeed." Said Fai he wondered why Wtanuki would send a letter to Yuuko when he could just simply use Larg for communication processes.

"Yuuko-san was it the sudden arrival of the letter that bothered you? Or were it the contents in the letter?" asked Syaoran

"Well…both actually as you know if it was just about the shop he could just use Larg since Soel is here with us." Said Yuuko

"So what was in the letter anyway?" asked Kurogane

"Well…the beginning of the letter wasn't much of a problem. It just stated how the shop was doing in it's current condition, and that Fuma often came for his visits." Said Yuuko

"But…" started Fai

"But then the next news that followed wasn't so exciting. Watanuki stated that something unexpected had happened at the shop…something strange. He said that something fell down at the shop not too long ago." Said Yuuko, Syaoran and the others remained silent they already knew the answer but they really hoping for a different one.

Yuuko soon confirmed all of their thoughts and answered "Yes it is as you would think. That something is nothing else than Sakura-hime's feather."

All of them were wide eyed in a not so good way, for starters they all knew about the strong power of the feather and in the wrong hands it could mean really big trouble for them and for Sakura too. They needed to get all of the memory fragments that was their main goal I in the whole journey, but they never thought it would all end up here in one household. All was silent…that is until Syaoran soon spoke up…

"Yuuko-san is there any way that we can get that feather as soon as possible?" asked Syaoran

"Well that's your choice when you want it Syaoran, I mean Wtanuki already said that he'd send it here through Larg whenever the time is right." Said Yuuko

"So…now we have to get our hands on that feather before anyone else does right." Said Kurogane

"Yes that's true it would be dangerous if ever someone would get the feather especially if that someone is planning to use it for his/her own personal desires. It could turn out into one big ugly fight." Said Fai, and that was the last thing that they wanted to happen, because if that did happen they knew that a lot of innocent people would end up getting hurt.

"Yuuko what are we going to do now? And…does Mr. R know anything about this?" asked Soel

"I made a little progress of writing back to Watnuki I told him to send the feather after elimination night." Said Yuuko

"So that's why you were in such a hurry to get to your room last night…" said Fai

"Yes, and as for your question about Mr. R…he did do a background check on all of his contestants, so I wont be much surprised if ever he did know about any of this." Said Yuuko

"So now all we have to do is to prevent Kira and his friend in finding out about any of this…one question though…why would you want to wait until elimination night was over before getting the feather?" asked Soel

"Well…we have enough to worry about tomorrow…if any of the four of you get eliminated things might get ugly, and besides we still have to talk to Tomoyo-hime and the others about all of this." Said Yuuko

"Yes, it would seem that things are being planned out very well and it's not going in our favor…if any of us gets eliminated tomorrow that could cause us to separate which would make it into a bigger disadvantage." Said Fai than he continued "That's all we have left to do for now, avoid them from getting involved they'd be too insistent to help out if the knew, we have no other choice…"

"I wonder…what _'he's'_ planning right now…" said Yuuko silently

All remained quiet for a few more minutes and soon all of their thoughts were interrupted by a small knock in the sliding door to the garden. That knock was made by no other than Kamui himself.

"Kamui you're here!" exclaimed Soel bouncing off to Kamui's shoulder

"Hai! Yuuko-san we've stalled as long as we can, we must go now the elimination is about to begin." Said Kamui

"Kamui-kun did they suspect anything?" asked Syaoran

"No, no one did for now at least. We still have to be careful though...or people like Kira or Lacus-san might find something out." Said Kamui

"Yes those two are pretty sharp." Said Yuuko

"Why don't we go to the living room for now, we have to at least make it to the elimination on time before we keep all of them waiting." Said Fai as he got up from his seat and so did the others

"Alright we'll tell the rest as soon as this whole thing is over, but for now let's all continue to keep a low profile okay." Said Yuuko as she and the others went to the living room as if nothing had happened…

**Outside: **

"Interesting…their problems just keep on increasing by the minute." Said Waltfeld

"Don't say that like you're so happy about it. But it's true that things are getting really surprising the longer they stay and we keep watch of it all." Said Ramius

"Now the question that bothers me so much is who is this _'he'_ that they speak of so much? And what could a simple feather do to cause so much trouble anyway?" asked Waltfeld

"It could cause more trouble than you could ever imagine…" said Oruha in a silent sad tone.

"Okay…we'll find out the answers to all of that soon. Now all of our contestants have to be prepared for tonight's elimination." Said Waltfeld deciding to change the topic after seeing the sad look in Oruha's face

"That's right tonight someone will once again be going home." Said Ramius

"We're now down to 24 contestants, from which group will a contestant be going home tonight?" said Oruha trying to regain herself

"That's what we want to unfold tonight! So let's not keep waiting around here and move on to take a look inside!" said Waltfeld

**Inside: In the Living Room **

"Hello, and good evening to all of you, I hope that you're all prepared for tonight's elimination. Before we begin there are some things that I want to tell all of you." Said Mr. R

"Which would be what exactly?" asked Shinn who anted to get things over with

"First of all, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Yuuko are excused from tonight's elimination." Said Mr. R

"Huh? But why?" asked Ahmed

"The reason for that would be revealed when the time is right." Said Mr. R

"Okay…" said Yzak

"Second all of you know that there are still quite a number of you who are remaining because of the replacements right? So tonight will once again be a paired elimination, meaning two people will be going home." Said Mr. R

"So we'll be saying goodbye to two people today?" asked Stellar sadly

"Yes I'm afraid so. Now if you please let us begin. I know I normally do the elimination it the R.O.C but now lets do the elimination here for a change." Said Mr. R

"Now I will chose a pair from each team…those who will be called please stand up." Said Mr. R then he began "First pair is Ahmed and Meyrin, the next is C-Syaoran and Yukito."

The four of tem stood up silently while the rest of them just stayed there in their seats…

While seated Yuuko and the T.R.C group didn't like where this was going. From the start of the journey up until now C-Syaoran was a big part of 'his' plan. If they were separated, things would just be more difficult for them.

"Alright now before I continue I want each of you to give me your own reasons why you want to remain here. Let's begin with Ahmed." Said Mr. R

"Well…I know that I haven't been here long, that's kind of why I want to stay cause I've been having fun here with everyone and I just don't want that to end just like this." Said Ahmed

Next was Meyrin "I know that I've caused trouble when I first got here, that's why I want to make it up to everyone. And I'd also like to get to know the others better and be good friends with all of them too."

Then C-Syaoran "I had a really good time here and it was a good experience too. Even though we've had so many problems we still got through them together, that's why I want to continue to help all of my friend through thick and thin."

Lastly was Yukito "I know that I might not be so vocal at times, but I enjoyed all the things I've been through with everyone and I want to keep my promise to Touya as well to keep striving hard and do my best and of course take care of Sakura too.

Mr. R listened to all of them and then he soon spoke "You all have good reasons for why you want to stay. Unfortunately, two of you will still have to go home for tonight."

All of them stayed in silence awaiting Mr. R's decision and soon their wait was over for Mr. R began to speak again. "Alright I want to congratulate all of you for making it this far, but now I shall announce the two contestants that will be leaving tonight."

"Okay first of all Yukito you are safe." Said Mr. R

"Thank you so much sir." Said Yukito as he went back to sit with the others "This means that C-Syaoran you must leave." As Mr. R finished this statement the whole T.R.C gang didn't look too happy, it's not that they didn't want Yukito to stay they just didn't think that someone from their group would be going home in a time like this.

"Well now we can start expecting the worst…" sighed Yuuko under her breath

"And Meyrin I'm afraid that you'll be joining C-Syaoran in leaving tonight, and Ahmed will stay." Said Mr. R

And with that each of the contestants stood up saying goodbye to their friends and wishing them the best. The T.R.C gang told c-Syaoran to be careful and that they'll try to settle things as soon as they can. After all of tis the two contestants went for the door and left the house…

**Outside**:

"There you have it folks, now only 22 contestants are remaining in the house. Now before we see these two off lets all give them a big hand." Said Waltfeld

They all watched the two contestants leave in the shadows of the night….

"The game in the house still continues but their trials are making it an even bigger thrill. How will they get passed it all now that two more of their friends have left?" said Oruha

"And will their leaving have any effect in the days to come in the lives of our contestants?" asked Ramius

"That's why we all have to stay tuned everyone. Till next time!" Waltfeld and the others bid goodbye for the night, and as for the contestants they've got their own problems to worry about now.

**Authors Note: Sorry if I took a long time to update I had t work on my other story ******** Anyway thanks too all my readers out there! Please Review okay? ******


End file.
